Teaching Sunlight, Training Moonlight
by TurtleHeart
Summary: By day, Hiccup teaches how to handle dragons; by night, he trains himself to become a true Viking.  Dragons and Vikings continue having trouble coexisting. Figure out which side you're on.  He does and pushes himself to his limits in search of answers.
1. Teacher and Trainee

**A note from TurtleHeart: i own nothing but an idea or two.**

* * *

**Teaching Sunlight, Training Moonlight**

* * *

**Teacher and Trainee**

Every day when the first glimpse of light on the eastern horizon beams through the trees, his Night Fury wakes him with nudges or licks and the occasional dragging him out of bed by his right ankle. Most people wake when the sun doesn't give them a choice to reside in their peaceful slumber and he needs the cover at night. He and his Night Fury go for a walk. Sometimes the walk turns into a light jog, depending on the condition of his leg. They travel to what has become known as Fury Canyon by all the Vikings. Only certain people have permission to enter the canyon, and those people are determined by the Night Fury himself.

For nearly the hour it takes the sun to rise on the village, he puts himself through a series of "torture sessions". It wasn't so much as torture anymore, but it was in the beginning. First of all, when they arrive in the canyon, his Night Fury makes himself a patch of warm grass to lie in off to the side on the small hill. Although he often dozes, his green iridescent eyes never leave his human. He still feels uncomfortable that he is the only one who knows about this. The teenager removes his clothing other than a pair of tight shorts.

Before his sessions, he always stretches out his body. He made the mistake of not stretching before only once and felt like he tore half the ligaments and nerves in his body. He pulled his arm over his back and stretched downward. He stood and pulled his leg upward, behind his back. In the beginning, he was brought to tears by doing this to his left leg since he had to pull on his foot. He leans down and his fingertips touch the ground. One ankle his placed over the other and he leans down again then switches. One arm is pulled across his body followed by the other. His legs are slowly spread apart until he is on the ground in a full split, and if anyone knew he could do that he would be considered a god. After all, it was a miracle if a Viking was able to see his or her toes sticking out beyond the belly. His torso remained in line with his legs as he leaned from once side then to the other, stretching his side. One day he wanted to be able to touch both sides of his torso to their respective leg. Both legs were presented before him and his fingertips went over his feet when he stretched both legs. Separately, he could almost reach his whole palm over his feet. Each leg was crossed over the other and he stretched his side, pushing off of his knee.

He then puts himself through fifty crunches, straight up and down, raising his torso to his knees. He keeps his feet firmly against the ground by placing his them into foot holes he carved into two boulders. After the straight crunches are done, he switches it up, tilting his torso to the left side of his torso to the right and bringing his right knee to his chest. Another set of fifty is complete. He follows with twisting the right side of his torso to the left and bringing his left knee toward his chest.

Only a small moment to breathe and drink water before he's on the ground completing his set of fifty pushups, two arms then one arm. Continuing with his upper body strength, he wanders, with his water and taking drinks along the way, to a series of rocks. Each of these rocks has holes board through them and wood is place inside them. Leather straps keep the wood covered so he does not cut his hands. The rocks vary in size, the smallest fitting in the palm of his hand and the largest the size of his head. For now, he stuck with the rocks that fit balled nearly perfectly in his hands, about the middle range of size he had.

These rock dumbbells are lifted to his chest, beginning with the right arm and then the left. After, they are raised above his head at the same time. Following that, he takes two rocks of about the same size, and set them on his shoulders. He then squats low and stands back up. This too also brought him to tears the first few weeks.

Exhausted by this time, he rest for a few minutes while drinking his water and eating handfuls of nuts and berries he gathers during hunts. Once he has his breath again, he dives into the lake and begins swimming laps from one end to the other. He knew he had to work his lungs somehow and running was completely out of the question of matter. Running wasn't even added to his lists of exercises. He couldn't run. Ever. Swimming was the most comfortable means of building his lung strength and body strength.

By this point, his Night Fury informs him that the sun is beginning to come up. He walks back and dries in the approaching winter air. When he reaches his village, he is clothed, dry, and only a few people are awake. He walks inside. Usually he's always inside before his father groggily walks down the stairs from his room in the loft and he's sitting by the fire preparing breakfast, completely unaware what his son did for the past hour. No one knew what he was doing yet, but everyone was seeing the results, especially his girlfriend and his father smiled when he saw him. His father was always looking at him with this proud expression on his face and not disappointment.

The reason no one knew where he was suddenly building muscle was because he was a dragon master. They simply assumed it was from practicing and planning education days with his own dragon. Every day but Saturn's Day, he taught. Dragon Training was a far cry different from what it was while he went through it. He now taught students of all ages and dragons of all kinds. There were also no reasons to suspect anything, because he still spent some of his hours in the smithy pounding hard on metal and forging.

He was both teacher and trainee.

By sunlight he taught and by moonlight he trained. Literally. This entire "torture session" was repeated after his father went to sleep and he and his Night Fury once again went back to Fury Canyon. He usually collapsed in bed at night and rested hard before his Night Fury woke him at the glimpse of sunlight.

It wasn't always like this though. He had to start somewhere. He's been at this for over two months and three months ago his life changed forevermore…

* * *

**A note from TurtleHeart:**

**well then, i shouldnt have (cuz i have too many of these stories online but this is my only How to Train Your Dragon story) but i did. i saw this movie a week ago for the first time (fell in love) and this idea hit me almost immediately after. well, and another story idea. i figured i should do this one first since the other one is going to be a lot longer. unfortunately, we borrowed the movie so i no longer have it, but all that's about to change. i couldnt resist mate!**

**i know this is a short little chapter (and i inteded it to be written like this) and eludes to much more to come and there will be much more to come in not too long of an amount of time really. tomorrow maybe but no promises!**

**let me know what you think so far!**

**Happy Readings!**


	2. Cuppy

**Cuppy**

_Two months prior…_

Dragon Master. That was his new nickname. He wasn't "useless waste of flesh", "walking plague", "Loki", "trouble on the horizon", "Hiccup the Hopeless" or heard warnings that he was approaching or was told to go back inside. They called him Dragon Master, yet they didn't quite treat him as such yet. He was looked down on with pity yet respect, still not knowing how those two expressions wrapped up in one. The reasons he knew. Pity because of his leg. Respect because he had a Night Fury walking beside him wherever he went.

Not all people had dragons of their own yet, but those that did were more respected than others. Astrid was hardly seen without her Nadder, Opyl. Snotlout was seen usually treading behind his Nightmare, Fyreye. The twins, well they were nearly always fighting over the name of their Zippleback even though they both had their own name. Ruffnut named her half, the right side, Sigrún. Tuffnut named his half, the left side, Brynjar. Apparently, since it had two heads, it had two personalities. No one could say quite the same about them. Fishlegs much preferred his Gronkle, Bumble, to walk beside him as his talking companion. They were the only five other than Hiccup himself who had completely taking ownership of a dragon.

And thinking of dragon, Hiccup heard happy feet approaching him. He was sitting on the hill beside his house looking down on the village in thought. Only happy feet that seemed to tap out a rhythm to match the happy little sounds belonged to Toothless. The Night Fury nudged his nose against Hiccup's cheek and purred.

"Hey, Toothless; I was wondering where you ran off to a second ago," Hiccup noted, turning his head to rub his fingers on Toothless' head.

Content, Toothless fell back, sitting on his hind legs and wings tucked close to his person. He looked at Hiccup seeing he was watching the village then intently began watching everyone as well. They were a perfect pair, both with bright green eyes and a small frame. They preferred the quiet woods or sky to the busy village and loud work happening around them. Both were agile, well, Hiccup used to be agile. Nowadays, he was less agile of course.

As a dozen Terrors half flew half ran for their lives from the village's baker, both of their heads turned as they watched the scene. One of the Terrors had a loaf of bread in its mouth.

Hiccup heard a tongue licking lips. "Oh no! No, no, no and no! Remember what my dad said about stealing food before asking? Don't do it." Toothless looked at him not so amused and growled in his throat. "Look, it's a bit easier for them to steal food than you. They're little and you're bigger. Honestly Toothless, you don't like bread anyway."

At the word bread, Toothless shook his head and his nose wrinkled.

Hiccup suddenly breathed through his teeth. "Ow!" he cried then began rubbing his left knee.

Concerned, Toothless dropped his front paws on the ground and curled his neck to the other side of Hiccup's body. He barred his teeth and growled gently.

"Come on buddy, you should be used to it by now," Hiccup said.

Not taking that to heart, Toothless gave him another look that meant "and you are telling me this?".

"All right, all right. _I_ should be used to it by now," admitted Hiccup.

The teenager unwound the wide twine keeping his brown trouser leg around the new addition to his body. He pulled the brown upward to his thigh. His leg only bothered him when something was not adjusted right or healing purposes. Wholly, he removed the leather, wood, metal contraption from his body.

Toothless whined low and guiltily as his head was set on the ground.

"It's not your fault. And if it is you fault then I deserve it," said Hiccup. Toothless looked at him awkwardly as his head cocked to the side so Hiccup explained. "I was the one who caused you to lose half of your tail so if you did this to me, which I feel like you did because you always whine, then I deserve it. We call it karma and it just happens to be a—I'm not teaching you that word."

Understanding, Toothless gave a nod of his head. His hind legs travelled around Hiccup's legs in a half circle while his forelegs remained where they were. The dragon, formerly residing on Hiccup's right side, was now lying beside his left side.

Hiccup gently rubbed the stump that was the ending of his leg. He adjusted the thick wool stocking he kept over it and doing that he realized it was inside that was bothering him. The stocking was pulled away and he observed the flesh on its own. Seeing the problem, he gave a soft cry of joy. If anyone saw what he did they probably would have passed out on the spot like he did the first time he did it to himself. He took the small blade he kept on his person at all times and filleted some dried blood and dead skin away. Immediately feeling better, he sighed.

"Toothless, you wanna get me a new one?" he requested, holding up the inside out stocking that was coated in dead skin and dried blood.

The Night Fury nudged his knee then turned and walked inside the Haddock household through the front door that was always left open during the day. There was some construction work being done on the house for a new addition. After a long discussion between father and son, it was decided the father was going to have his bedroom in the loft and Hiccup's room was going to be his father's room on the main floor. The new addition was to extend out the main floor bedroom so it was big enough and comfortable enough for a Night Fury and his boy to sleep and rest in. Already, they switched out the rooms and his father had to admit the loft was nice since it was above the noise and not below it.

Toothless, returned with a new stocking in his claws, touching only the end.

Hiccup chuckled. Of all the dragons, only Toothless walked on his hind legs occasionally. He didn't exactly walk either. He more or less waddled. "Thanks buddy," he said.

He slipped the stocking over his leg again, immediately relishing in the warmth and softness it brought him not to mention comfort. The sheepskin, wool padded cup was placed on his leg again. Along the side of his leg from mid-calf where his prosthetic began to mid-thigh, a thick leather strap supported both sides. Where his knee bent, small screws were placed on two different pieces of leather so his leg bent normally. Two thick straps of leather were below his knee going from one side of the leather strap and buckled on the other. On the top, the buckle was on the left side and on the bottom it was on the right. The strap above that one was just the opposite. The same followed for above his knee. All the leather that was closest to his flesh had a soft wool coating.

Finished, he pulled the brown cloth down and secured it to his leg again. He gave a firm nod of his head then leaned back on his arms.

Toothless suddenly pounced in front of himself, cupping his paws together. His tail was swaying back and forth. He opened his paws and the grasshopper continued to hop. Enjoying his newfound game, he pounced the little creature all around Hiccup, but was careful not to harm it.

Hiccup laughed at him. He pulled his sketchbook from his person and began drawing Toothless right before he pounced; hind end in the air, tail swishing back and forth, front legs low, eyes narrow. The Night Fury's soft, playful growling was by far the best part. He just managed to draw it all before Toothless apparently got bored and settled in the sun again.

"Cuppy!"

Toothless softly laughed.

"Shut up you useless reptile," Hiccup muttered, although he didn't mind being called Cuppy.

Everyone but Stoick called him Dragon Master. Cuppy was his father's nickname for him.

"Hi Dad," Hiccup said, waving a hand at his father.

Stoick sat on the right side of his son. He inhaled through his nose then exhaled through his mouth. "Son, I need to speak with you."

"The last time you said those words you were throwing me into Dragon Training," Hiccup told him wearily.

"Yes," replied Stoick. "Son, Dragon Training. You start soon."

Toothless turned his head to Stoick, looking at him oddly. Even he knew Hiccup went through Dragon Training once already.

"I already went through it," Hiccup said, speaking for himself and Toothless.

"No, no, no, no," Stoick said, waving his hands in front of him. He poked his son in the chest. "_You_ are teaching Dragon Training son. Not all of us around here know how to handle dragons like you and your friends do and a lot of them have been asking me when you're going to start giving lessons. I told them I would talk to you about it when I felt you were all right enough to make this commitment."

"You choose to tell me exactly one month after the Green Death incident. How appropriate of you," Hiccup noted less than amused.

"You've been up for two weeks and you're doing marvelous," Stoick said. "I think," he added cautiously, leaning forward to look at his son's left leg.

"It's fine Dad. It only hurts now and then and that's because it's healing. Besides, it feels much better now that I've made my tweaks and Toothless feels more comfortable about me riding him now too," said Hiccup.

"Thinking like a Viking you were son when you thought of the idea to control his fin with the right foot," Stoick proudly told him. "Although I'll never figure out how you managed to switch foots and still keep the contraption working."

"Well it's simple really," Hiccup said, sitting up.

Stoick waved his hands in front of him. "I don't need an explanation Cuppy. Probably wouldn't understand it anyway."

The teenager chuckled knowing his father was right about that. He felt a large finger gently trace a mark on his jaw line on the right side. There was a light tan scar there from a near healed burn. A palm slowly slid across his back to his left shoulder where it cupped his arm and pulled him to the right. Hiccup sat contently close to his father's body. He leaned his head into his father's chest.

Needless to say, the two of them had gotten closer than ever in the past few weeks. Nearly losing his son did that to Stoick. Seeing his father cared for him more than he ever thought did that to Hiccup. The relationship between Stoick and Toothless was still uncomfortable and shaky. All the years Stoick fought against dragons then suddenly found one in his house was quite a shock to him. He still felt uncomfortable knowing Toothless knew everything about his son and he did not.

"I can start training tomorrow," Hiccup said softly.

"I didn't mean this soon Son," Stoick stuttered.

"It's going to take a few days to figure out where the village is at with dragons," explained Hiccup. "I need to know if they still fear dragons and what dragons they like and if any dragons have already taken a liking to them and how much they know about dragons. They need to be broken down into classes so I know where their level begins. Besides, I need to talk to the rest of the so called 'Dragon Masters' and see what we can do for classes. I'm not the only one who is going to be teaching. Once they figure out which dragon is theirs then I'll break them down into different classes. If anyone has had a liking taking by a Nadder, Nightmare, Gronkle, or Zippleback, the other four can train them. I'll give them the lessons and poke my head in. Every other dragon Toothless and I can take care of.

"I was also thinking about opening my own shop up. I realized, while making a few tweaks, I was better working with leather than I am with metal. If we're going to be working with dragons then each dragon is going to need a harness. Besides, I'm pretty good with making contraptions work."

Stoick was looking at him incredulously with a mouth agape and a raised eyebrow. "You've been thinking about this haven't ye Cuppy?"

Hiccup's cheeks filled with blood as he blushed innocently. He smiled and nodded sporadically. "Yeah, I've been thinking a lot lately. Trying to think move Viking-like." He poked his head.

"You are doing a fine job of it," noted Stoick, taking his own poke at his son's head.

"Although, in order to train a dragon you have to think like a dragon," Hiccup added, rubbing his Night Fury's head between the eyes. "Eventually, you and your dragon will communicate with each other. Dad, I've been wondering, have you any interest in becoming a companion?"

"To a dragon?" wondered Stoick.

"No, to a fish," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm already father to a talking fishbone," laughed Stoick, giving his son a hearty pat on the back sending him forward a bit.

"Ha, funny Dad. Ha, ha. Talking fishbone," Hiccup said, forcing a few laughs.

Toothless, sensing his human's sudden hurt, got up on all fours. He motioned with his head to the location of his canyon and gave a grunt.

"All right," said Hiccup. "Do you want to go flying?"

At the word flying, Toothless immediately turned around and began trembling all over from excitement. He licked his lips then licked Hiccup across the check. Knowing exactly where his harness was, he pranced into the house and immediately returned with it in his toothless grasp. He presented it to his human and lay on the ground purring.

"I think that means yes Cuppy," noted Stoick.

"Me too," said Hiccup.

"Not too far or too high or too fast," Stoick told him sternly.

"I know, just a nice easy ride," agreed Hiccup.

"Good talk. Be back for dinner," added Stoick before getting on his feet and heading down the hill.

"Talking fishbone," Hiccup mutter to himself as he began harnessing his Night Fury. "I am not a talking fishbone. I am a Dragon Master. I am a Viking!"

Toothless cautiously turned his head to him. He didn't like how Hiccup said he was a Viking; it was too reminiscent of the first time he heard him say that and that nearly resulted in his heart being cut out and presented to his human's father. He patiently waited for Hiccup to get his own harness on then jumped on his back.

"Well this talking fishbone is smarter than all of you," Hiccup continued muttering, adjusting his feet. He turned behind him to check the red fin. "Toothless, your pick where we go today. I don't care."

Pleased that he for one got to choose, Toothless spread his wings and kicked off the ground. Not in the mood for any crazy stunts or heights, he simply went for a leisurely flight. He was told not to go too high or fast or far away by his human's father and he quickly learned to respect Stoick the Vast, even though he still didn't like him. He may have been a dragon and not understand everything humans said to him, but he could sense a human's emotions. He sensed his human's father was afraid and worried and Hiccup was distressed and hurt, which is why he suggested they go for a ride.

Eventually, over the rocky arcs and clear waters, he heard a familiar sound that he hated to hear. He turned his head to the side and one eye saw his human looking toward the ocean, sniffling and sobbing. A quick change of pace was made. He went a bit quicker than he should have, but he needed to get his human on solid ground. Gently, he landed in Fury Canyon.

Hiccup immediately untangled himself from Toothless. He was furious and hurt more than he had ever been hurt before. Letting his anger out, he screamed and pounded against the rocky walls and kicked twigs and pebbles. His sudden movements and rash anger caused him to step wrong and his leg gave out.

Always there, Toothless caught him. He lifted his human to his feet again.

"Do you think I'm a talking fishbone?" Hiccup softly asked. Toothless licked his lips and made a swallowing motion. "That's not answering my question."

Toothless nuzzled his cheek and purred. He then went to the lake and motioned inside it then made the same swallowing motion. Getting his point across, he nuzzled into Hiccup again.

"Does that mean I am a talking fishbone but you don't care? Or does that mean I'm not a talking fishbone and your human?" wondered Hiccup.

Toothless settled himself on the grass. His tail whipped around, pulling the teenager into his warm body and keeping him there.

Still not having his question answered, but feeling more comforted anyway, Hiccup leaned into the warm dragon belly. He didn't want to know what Toothless thought of him. The relationship between a dragon and his companion was something special and he didn't want to ruin it. Still, Toothless was the only being that seemed to bring him out of his miserable state. If flying didn't do it like it did most of the time, resting against his dragon's body and being held close comforted him.

He was going to teach the villagers how to handle a dragon, yet his father was still calling him names. Repeatedly, he asked his father to stop reminding him of how un-Viking he was. Losing part of his leg made him more un-Viking. It made him vulnerable to others and less strong of a man. He lost his agility.

Something else was bothering him now. No one ever told him they wanted to learn how to handle dragons. If they really wanted to know they should have just told him. He was always out and about in the village wandering around. They greeted him or acknowledged him, but said nothing. Three months ago, he would have given anything for them to at least acknowledge him and now that they were he wanted more.

No more talking fishbone. He had to change it somehow. Some Dragon Master he was. They still didn't want to talk to him. Why didn't they want to talk to him? Were they embarrassed to be seen speaking with him? Did they fear him because of what he did? Did they even want him in Berk anymore?

"Toothless, what am I going to do?" he asked. "I'm a Dragon Master and yet I don't feel like it. I'm still not a Viking. I'm still not one of them. I just want to be one of them. They're soon going to have their own dragons too, so that's not what is making me different. What do you see that they don't?"

Hiccup untangled himself from the tail and walked over to the lake. He saw his small face and disappointed eyes and part of his scrawny arms. He didn't look Viking at all.

"That's it! That's the problem!" he cried, startling the resting Night Fury. "I don't look like a Viking yet. I'm beginning to think like one, but I don't walk like one or talk like one. Well, I'll probably never walk like a Viking or talk like a Viking because I don't understand why there is the need to talk in that ridiculous accent all the time."

Agreeing with that, Toothless gave a nod of his head. He moved from the place he was occupying to move beside his human.

Hiccup looked at his reflection again, noticing how short his hair was. His eyes narrowed as he thought. What made a Viking? All Vikings had long hair with ropes braided into them. All Viking males had the beards, again with ropes and twine braided into them. All Vikings wore some sort of head adornment. All Vikings had metal armbands. All Vikings wore hundreds of thousands of layers of clothing. All Vikings were abnormally fat. All Vikings had beefy arms and ripped abs.

The teenager turned to look at his arm as though a flame of inspiration had ignited above him. He wrapped his fingers around his right bicep feeling skin and bone really. Needing more answers for himself, he pulled his fur from his body then removed his harness and belt and flipped the tunic over his head. A cold shiver suddenly came over him. His body seemed fluorescent against the sunlight. He poked at his belly. No, there was no fat on him and he personally didn't want the fat so he would skip out on that part. He pressed both palms against his belly and felt nothing but soft skin, but his thumbs felt bone otherwise known as ribs. The palms moved upward on his body to his chest where he, again, felt ribs. Both arms were soft skin and bone. Looking down at his legs, he saw the same thing as skin and bone.

To be a Viking he had to look like a Viking. He had to get muscle on his body somehow. Winter was approaching anyway, and he always froze horribly in the snow. Putting on a little muscle weight would help. His face softened when he thought about his girlfriend.

Astrid would love it when he got a little muscle. She always talked about how strong and tan some of the other teens were, including Snotlout. If he just got a little more muscle and Viking-like, he would be untouchable and more respected than ever. He was the chief's son after all. A little more muscle, a Night Fury at his side, the most beautiful Viking female, and Dragon Master. It was the perfect. The world changed and it was right time he changed with it.

* * *

Before dinner as promised, the Haddock child and Night Fury returned. When they walked inside, Stoick was just pulling two whole chickens from the fire and set them on the stone. Usually they ate in the hall like the rest of the villagers. He put the harnesses in his room on the hangers to the right of the door then walked back out.

Toothless happily and cautiously not to make a mess of the room, walked to his water basin and feeding basin, both were the size of a wash basin. He sat back contently and began eating his array of fish. It wasn't long before they discovered he enjoyed salmon the most and, on rare occasion when they felt like taking the meat out, crab. Crab was a rare treat for Toothless, but it looked like he was going to get some that night after all.

"And this, this is for getting him back on time," said Stoick, coming from the kitchen door with a bowl in his hand.

Sniffing immediately came from Toothless as he turned his head around with a piece of salmon tail sticking out of his mouth. At the sight and scent of crab, the salmon fell from his mouth and landed in a gooey mess on the floor. He scampered to Stoick and sat back, begging and his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

Cautiously, Stoick walked to the feeding basin and poured the crab directly on top of the fish.

Suddenly, Toothless began pouting. He grumbled and eyes narrowed at Stoick, once again anything but amused.

"Dad, you know he prefers to be hand fed the crab. Putting it in with the fish loses the taste," Hiccup said as he rolled his eyes. He walked to the basin and pulled the crab pieces from the fish. "Here you go buddy."

"Son, I tolerate a dragon in my home, but hand feeding him with a set of teeth like that I am not doing," Stoic flat out told him.

"Then you definitely would not like a Nightmare. Their teeth are half my height and Snotlout says Fyreye likes to be hand fed sometimes. All dragons like the occasional hand feeding. I think it makes them feel respected and it's a trust thing between human and dragon," replied Hiccup.

Stoick let out a nervous gasp as he watched his son stick his entire hand and wrist into Toothless' mouth to give him a piece of crabmeat. "Pray to Odin that he doesn't get mad or sneeze with your hand in his mouth."

"Will you relax," Hiccup requested. "Honestly Dad. It's not as bad as you think. He's not going to bite my hand off. If you notice, he likes to gum the crab. Fish is teeth, crab is gum. The meat is soft enough and since there is no shell for him to try to chew through, he can enjoy it more. As for sneezing, you have a lot more to worry about than my hand getting bitten off. He sneezes up small lightning balls."

"Tell me you know when he's about to sneeze," said Stoick urgently.

"He inhales in a staggered manner and tends to lean back," replied Hiccup.

"If he needs to sneeze it's done outside," Stoick told him.

"I kno-ow," said Hiccup. "There you go buddy."

Toothless danced his feet in a small circle before settling himself to finish his fish.

Hiccup walked to the small table off to the side of the room with a soft footfall and a soft clunk. He seemed unbothered by it, used to it by now or putting up with it. Slowly, he was getting used to it, but for now he was putting up with it. He grabbed his cooked chicken and sat at the table.

Happy gurgling and purring got them both to turn their heads as Toothless was curling up by the fire pit and eyes shut. There was a content smile on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hiccup said.

"Mm hm," replied Stoick with a mouthful of chicken.

"What is it you hate about dragons?" Hiccup softly asked.

Stoick stopped chewing, the food storing in his puffed cheeks. He looked at Hiccup with a raised eyebrow as thought he was wondering why he was asking such a question thinking it was obvious. An eyebrow rose as he swallowed. "Are ye seriously asking me this Hiccup?"

"Yes," said Hiccup, raising a chicken leg to his mouth and taking a bite.

"Dragons are dangerous," replied Stoick.

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes. "I should have known it had something to do with your rock hard thick head and straight set ways."

"Hiccup, this isn't a joke!" Stoick told him angrily.

"And neither is you not accepting change!" Hiccup told him straight back.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted as he stood with a force that caused his chair to fly backwards.

Waking from his small nap at the sound, Toothless raised his head. Seeing the look in Stoick's eyes and recognizing it as the look a Viking had before making the kill, he barred his teeth and growled, immediately rushing to Hiccup's side.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," Stoick said, pointing at the dragon.

"He's protecting me," Hiccup told him, keeping an arm around Toothless' head just in case his Night Fury tried doing something.

"I am your father. He shouldn't protect you from me!" Stoick shouted, stepping forward.

Toothless growled and got on his front legs.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup told him gently. He rubbed his dragon's head. "I know you don't like it when he shouts. I know it reminds you of the days of old. I know. I don't like it when he shouts either. He's not going to hurt me. You know this. You watched him for two weeks. You saw him earlier. You saw him wrap his arm around me. That's love Toothless and so is this. I know you don't understand how shouting can be love, but this is the shouting he's doing right now. He cares about me and he is concerned. There's nothing to be worried about."

The teeth retracted into his mouth. Toothless settled himself on the floor right beside Hiccup and eyes narrow eyes did not leave Stoick.

"It's not just that dragons are dangerous that I don't like them," continued Stoick. "It's also because dragons nearly cost me your life Son. Dragons, _that_ dragon cost your part of your leg. I've seen how you walk. Oh, Odin. Hiccup, it's killing you. I see it in your eyes now."

"Dad it wasn't your fault either," Hiccup said, stepping forward.

Seeing the metal shining in the firelight, Stoick turned away with a heavy sigh. "I know that dragon did it to you. I saw the bite marks Hiccup."

"You can't say that. No one knows what happened and Toothless doesn't speak human. Gobber said my leg was burned. He said there may have been a possible chance there were bite marks, but he didn't know confidently. You are the only person blaming Toothless for biting my foot off and yet here I am standing here talking to you. And if he didn't bite my leg off to save my life then you wouldn't be standing here arguing to me about it!" Hiccup told him.

"Son, you are never going to understand," Stoick said, slumping low. "I almost lost you a month ago. I hate dragons. You know I hate dragons. I always have and I probably always will."

"That funny because you have a dragon a few paces away from you," noted Hiccup.

"Only because the Devil has to be right there beside you," Stoick said.

"Stop calling him Devil!" Hiccup shouted. "You wonder why he doesn't like you or trust you. You treat him like he is Loki's servant. You need to earn a dragon's trust and right now you're only causing him to hate you more. Do you know why he wanted to fly earlier? You called me a talking fishbone and thought it was funny. Dad, I keep telling you to stop calling me names. All my life you've said things behind my back about me. I know it was you who came up with the name 'Hiccup the Hopeless'. Gobber told me after he got himself drunk one night. Toothless sensed I was hurt and he knew you must have done it so he tried to make me feel better by getting me away from you. My dragon cares more about my feelings than you do. My dragon knows more about me than you do!"

"Oh Odin! Hiccup, that's not my fault. I am the chief of an entire village. I don't have time for you all the time. If you needed me you should have just come to me. I've told you since as long as I could remember that if ye ever need me son all you had to do was tell me. You never told me anything."

"Because I didn't trust you. You never asked me how my day was or how I was feeling. When I come home late at night you never wondered where I was; you just looked at me. You never gave me a chance. I was kept hidden from the world because you were embarrassed and ashamed of me I know. I'm glad you can show your face in public again and I may have liked to have been tied to a mast and shipped off. You threw me in Dragon Training so I could change."

"You have changed Hiccup, I'll admit that, but—"

"I know, I changed but not like you wanted! I know; I'm still not even close to a Viking. I'm more of a dragon than a Viking. I've only been awake for two weeks but I know what you are telling all of them. Dad, you're not the one who knows everything that happens on this island. If you heard about everything that happened on this island you would have known about me and Toothless a lot sooner."

"And I should have. Ye should have told me about him. I would have never—"

"Don't even say it because you still would have banished me. You would have told me I was a dragon and therefore not a Viking and therefore not your son. Am I still your son? Did almost losing me make you realize I was your son? If you don't like dragons then why am I still here because I am more of a dragon than a Viking and you know it?"

"Is that what you want Hiccup! Do ye want me to throw you and Toothless out? Do ye want me to banish all the dragons or all persons who behave like dragons? I can do it. In fact, I'll do it right now."

"Then just do it! Everyone in Berk has opened their eyes to the new world but _you_! _You_ refuse to see humans and dragons together and I don't know why. Telling me dragons almost killed me isn't a good excuse. Telling me dragons took my leg isn't good either. And telling me dragons are dangerous is a poor excuse because Toothless protected me from the village you created. You were the fool who decided not to listen to me. For once in your life just listen to me. Trust me! You have to let it go!"

"Let go of everything I once knew so you and that Devil can be in my house!"

"Stop calling him that!"

"He's sleeping outside from now on and I do not want to see him bare those teeth at me again."

"If he sleeps outside then so do I."

"Enjoy the stars Hiccup."

"Oh, so you're going to banish me to the outside because you can't banish me from your life? You seemed so confident before when you said I wasn't your son!"

"HICCUP, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Stoick bellowed.

The teenager shut his mouth, feeling the house shake. He stormed for his room and called for Toothless. The Night Fury growled at Stoick before sticking his nose in the air and disappearing behind the door. Hiccup slamming the door cause the house to shake again, however, Stoick leaving the house made him wonder why it was still standing.

Stoick the Vast travelled across the village, giving a good glare at every dragon that came in his eyesight. He walked up the hill to the Hall and opened the doors with a force that caused them to bounce on their hinges then slam shut.

Within a few short minutes, the dining village was out of the Hall and he was sitting at a table with his head in his hands. Hot tears were forming in his eyes. He hated yelling at Hiccup like that. He hated yelling at his son. He hated it even more that his son was right, but would never understand why he was so very wrong. Hiccup was right about his thick head and set ways, but he would never understand why he feared dragons. His son had no children yet and therefore trying to explain it to him was going to be a waste of his precious breath.

He hated how close that Devil was to his son. They were working on their relationship and had gotten so close, but whenever he did something fatherly, Toothless got Hiccup out of there. His own son trusted a dragon more than his father. That was the real reason he hated dragons. Dragons took his son away from him. He lost his Viking son and gained a dragon. He didn't know the first thing about dragons as pets. All he knew was that he was not allowed near his son unless Toothless decided it was all right to be with him.

"Here, ya look like ya need it," Gobber said as he slammed a mug on the table.

"How much did you hear?" Stoick asked.

"From Hiccup telling ya ta stop calling Toothless Devil to ya telling Hiccup enough," replied Gobber nonchalantly.

Stoick sighed. His head fell into the palm of his hand and his eyes turned to his friend. "What am I going to do Gobber?"

"Well, he's already done Dragon Training so I can't tell ya to do that," noted Gobber.

"He's teaching it beginning tomorrow," Stoick told him.

"Oh, that changes things then," Gobber nodded. He drank a mouthful. "I may not be a father, but I get the feelin' you should go talk ta him before he does something crazy again."

"I can't get past that pet dragon of his much less talk to him!" Stoick cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Then I suggest ye start showing that dragon of his there is nothing ta fear," suggested Gobber. He pointed at him. "_You_. Y-O-U need to go through dragon training yerself. Ya need ta show Toothless you are changing and more accepting of things around here. I know Toothy knows you're the chief. He doesn't trust ya because you've never given him a true chance ta trust ya. When both Hiccup and Toothy see you in Dragon Training something will change. You were telling me you're ready ta be his father. Ya need to talk ta him. Be his father."

"The dragon!" Stoick reminded.

"Tell Toothy ya want to calmly talk ta Hiccup and show him ya have no weapons on ye," Gobber told him.

"Does _he_ let you near Hiccup?" wondered Stoick.

"Of course he does. I've never given him reason ta fear me. Hiccup said it's hard ta get a dragon's trust, but once ye have the trust of a dragon it's hard as heck ta lose it," replied Gobber. "Now I'm going ta bed and you need ta talk ta Hiccup. He's a sensitive lad that one. He wants his father."

Talk to him. Perhaps getting the courage to talk to Hiccup was more difficult that getting the courage to get past that dragon. Actually, talking to his son _was_ the more difficult of the two choices ahead of him. Something that should have been so simple was so difficult. They said opposites attract. He and Hiccup were just too opposite. Hiccup was a dragon and Stoick felt he was still the dragon killer.

Soon it was in the night and he was probably the only person in the village still awake. Time was lost in thoughts and what he would say to his son. He had nearly every word planned out in his head. Determined, he stood and blew out the last candle in the Hall before exiting. Looking into the stars of the night and seeing nothing swayed their brightness, he knew he was the only one left awake. A dragon or two flew across them, temporarily hiding their beauty from the painted indigo sky. More dragons were asleep on the paths or buildings as he returned to his home.

Entering the door, he saw a few embers in the stone pit. Dinner was still left out on the table like they had left it. His chair was on the floor yet. Tidying up a bit, he put everything away aside from the chicken he put back over the embers for his son. It was evident Hiccup hadn't eaten yet and he knew his boy would be hungry. He felt if he had to wake his son then Hiccup would feel a little better for some reason. He always felt better when his father expressed his sincerity when he woke him after a few fights. There was some explaining he had to do with Hiccup anyway.

When he saw a dim flickering light coming from the other room glowing on the floor, he was a bit disappointed, yet relieved. He inhaled and exhaled through his nose before slowly opening the door.

Barred teeth and growling greeted him.

"Peace, Toothless," he said.

Toothless retracted his teeth and looked at him oddly. He immediately backed off and sat on his hind legs. His head was tilted to the side and his ears were perked.

Stoick knew exactly what he was thinking and expressed his thoughts aloud. "Yes, I did call you Toothless. I want to speak with my son." He stepped forward and raised his palm when Toothless began growling. "Please, Toothless. I'm sorry for calling you a Devil."

Understanding that word more than any other human word aside from "Hiccup" and "Toothless", the Night Fury stepped aside and lay in the corner of his room where a few sheepskin rugs were laid out.

Hiccup was sitting at the desk with papers presented in front of him. His head was supported by his palm and his fingers were through his hair. He was still in his same clothes from earlier. In the candlelight, the redness of his eyes worsened than what it should have been.

"I brought you some dinner. I thought you might be hungry," Stoick said softly as he approached.

The teenager moved only his eyes to take the food and set it in front of him. He did not eat and continued writing.

Stoick took his hand and removed the pen from the palm. "I want to talk to you Cuppy. I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I'm sorry."

"I deserved it," Hiccup told him softly.

"No, I," began Stoick. "I'm afraid of dragons still because they are taking you away from me. You saw I just had to get past your dragon before I could get to you. I don't want to have to get permission from a dragon to speak with my son."

"Should have thought about that before," said Hiccup.

Stoick turned his head. He recognized one book on his son's desk to be the Dragon Book. There was another book that his son was writing in as well. "What are ye working on?"

"Something the Elder wanted me to so. She wants me to rewrite the Dragon Book for this new era," replied Hiccup.

"I would assume you did Night Fury first?" asked Stoic.

"I'm doing them in alphabetical order according to class. Night Fury constitutes under the 'Other' classification since he doesn't exactly breathe fire. I haven't gotten that far yet," replied Hiccup.

"I just want to tell you Son, that I'm going to attend your lesson tomorrow," stated Stoick confidently.

Hiccup wholly turned his head to look at his father with narrow, confused eyes. It was then when Stoick saw there were still tears on his face and that was why he was continuing to hide his face.

"Cuppy," Stoick whispered as he took his thumb and removed both tears on both cheeks then proceeded to run his finger's gently across his son's tear ducts to ensure they were dry.

"Why do you hate me?" Hiccup asked.

"For the love of the Gods, Hiccup, why would you say that?" wondered Stoick, feeling a piece of his heart burning.

"You're always yelling at me. You never do anything with me. You hardly act like my father," replied Hiccup. "We've gotten closer than I ever thought we were, but it's only in random moments. Most of the time we still keep our distance. We think we're closer than ever but we really aren't."

"If I wasn't your father then why would I be in here in the middle of the night after asking your dragon if I can talk to you?" Stoick asked him.

"Point," admitted Hiccup.

"I don't hate you son. I'm just afraid," explained Stoick. "I nearly lost you after I got you back. You are all I have left and losing you would crush me. They say a chief cannot be broken unless his heart shatters first. My heart was shattered. My heart continued to shatter for two weeks. I want to be your father, but I don't know how to be a father to a dragon. You, Son, you are a dragon." He sighed heavily then turned his son to look him straight into his eyes. "I want to make a deal with you."

"Is it going to be one-sided?" Hiccup asked dully.

"I'll try my hardest to graduate Dragon Training top of the class if you try a little hard to be more Viking," said Stoick. "Do we have a deal?"

Hiccup nodded. "I've been thinking about being more Viking anyway."

"Good," said Stoick. He wrapped an arm around Hiccup. "Now, what's this I heard about you wanting to open your own little place? I heard ye earlier but I never took it to my brain."

"I just thought I could make saddles and harnesses for dragons. You know how I'm always inventing things and I have a way with dragons. We're going to need a few things to for dragons to work with us if we are going to work with them," said Hiccup.

"It sounds wonderful Cuppy," said Stoick.

"Why do you call me that? I remember you calling me 'Cuppy' when I was littler. For the past two weeks, I haven't gone one day without being called 'Cuppy'," said Hiccup.

Stoick opened his mouth to explain the decided showing him would be better. He left his one arm around his son's shoulders then leaned down to tuck the other under his knees. He bought his son into his lap and held him close. Both sets of fingers were cupped around his knee and shoulder.

Hiccup was perfectly "cupped" in his father's arms and he seemed to understand the reason for the nickname.

"I've always been able to cup ye in the palm of my hand, ever since you were just a little guy. A month ago, when Toothless unwrapped his wings from ye, I held you exactly like this, remembering just how perfectly and comfortably you fit in the palms of my hands. Supposedly, before you die your life flashes before your eyes. Odin, it's wrong. Your son's life flashes before your eyes when he's on the point of death. Seeing you in my arms, brought back the memory of holding you. 'Cuppy' just came back."

"I could get used to this," Hiccup softly said as he nuzzled his cheek into his father's chest.

"What ye need to do is sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow," said Stoick, carrying his son to his bed.

"I just need to get everyone in the Hall so I can sort them into classes," said Hiccup. "That's all I'm doing tomorrow. It's going to take time to figure out what to do in every class with the number of people that are in it. You are going to be in a class of your own, under the category of brainwashing."

"Probably true," admitted Stoick honestly.

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks Daddy, for coming in here and apologizing."

"You haven't called me 'Daddy' in years," whispered Stoick as if speaking to himself disbelievingly.

"Well, I figure I'm not too old to call you 'Daddy' if I'm not too old to be called 'Cuppy'," Hiccup reasoned.

Father and son shared a smile then Stoick turned to look at the Night Fury curled on his blankets. He was taking a huge risk doing this, but he knew it was necessary. "Toothless," he softly called, awakening the dragon and kneeling to his eye level.

Toothless opened his eyes sleepily and looked at him, blinking heavily.

Slowly, Stoick reached out. He was successful once and that was only because the dragon was too tired to bite back. All the other times, he wasn't too tired to bare his teeth or growl. "I'm not going to hurt you," he told the dragon. He himself remained eye to eye with Toothless. Remembering Hiccup telling him the story about how he first touched Toothless, he held his palm close to his head then stopped.

Curious and intrigued at the sudden change of behavior, Toothless looked at the palm with wide awake eyes. He looked between the palm and eyes belonging to his human's father. As if for permission, he looked at Hiccup. Receiving permission from his human with a nod, Toothless looked at the invitation for affection. Showing his own respect for the human chief, he shut his eyes and leaned his head forward until he felt colder, human flesh between his eyes. He remained there for only a moment then backed his head away and gave Stoick a firm nod before settling down and resuming his sleep.

Proud and relieved he still had his hand intact on his wrist, Stoick stood. He gave his son a smile and left the room.

"See, I told you it was a father thing," Hiccup said.

Not admitting he was right or accepting the invitation to bicker, Toothless swung his tail around him and covered his eyes.

Needing to finish what he began, Hiccup quietly went back to his table. He removed the books from the papers he was working on. "Arms: lifting and pushups. Legs: squats. Stomach: sit ups. Lungs: undecided. There is no way I'm running. I can't run. Wait, there's that lake. Of course. Lungs: swimming. Swimming is good anyway. Okay, so I'll start with ten of each, except for swimming. I'll have to figure out how to swim. I know leather doesn't take too well in the water so I'll have to figure out how to swim with one and a half legs. Weights, um, well I guess I could use the rocks that are there. I'll just have to make them for my use. Every week I'll add ten more sets. I'll eat a little more food with fat in it. I know nothing about working out, but this sounds good to me. I can't do it during the day because I'll be teaching and I know no one will like it if they find out I'm doing this so I'll have to sacrifice my mornings to get up before all of them. Maybe I'll train at night too. I guess it just depends on my leg. Hopefully, my leg lets me do this. I hope. Maybe?

"I can't not do this. I made a deal with him. I have to become more Viking. He'll be so proud of me when he sees the raw, Viking muscle. He'll be in tears when he has to braid my hair. I guess being more Viking means I shouldn't bathe so much anymore. Okay, I won't do that because that will definitely keep Astrid off of me, not to mention you won't like it. All right, I'll teach by sunlight and train by moonlight. It can't be that hard."

Satisfied with his new plan, he gave a firm nod of his head. His workout papers were tucked in the drawer beneath his sketchbook. Both books were shut and stacked one on top of the other on the right corner. The loose papers were piled on the other corner.

After a quick change of clothes into his sleeping robe, he removed his prosthetic and set it aside on the chair beside his bed. He crawled under the blanket and curled up tightly like his companion. Halfway opened bright green eyes were looking at him, ensuring himself that his human was in bed and prepared to sleep.

Hiccup smiled at Toothless and shut his own eyes. He wasn't sure what he was more excited about: beginning his training as a Viking or teaching his father how to handle dragons. But, through all that excitement, he fell asleep recalling his father's palms cupping him close to his body. That was something he could definitely get used to.

* * *

**A note from TurtleHeart: **

**well, there you go, another addition. don't get used to these timely updates though. this isnt the only flim i write for and life tends to drag me away, but i write in all the spare time i have.**

**for those of you who have taken interest and commented, may thanks are in order.**

**let me know your thoughts on this chapter and what you think so far cuz i like to know opinions of you, the reader just i know where to take it.**

**Happy Readings!**


	3. Training Begins: Teen Talk

**Training Begins: Teen Talk**

Training day number one it was for both Vikings and Hiccup. Not sure how well his body would handle his new workout method, Hiccup decided to try it at night following, Dragon Training. Breakfast was enjoyed in the Hall as always. He knew he and his father were still a bit sore at each other considering neither one of them had said anything other than a greeting. They sat at the table in front of the villagers quietly eating.

Outside, the dragons enjoyed their own breakfast. All but one dragon that was. Bright green eyes were looking through the door, staring across the hall at his human.

Hiccup tried ignoring it, but Toothless' huge green eyes were a bit more difficult to miss than a Nightmare on fire at night. The green eyes pierced him. He was known for waking up in the middle of the night because Toothless was staring at him. Although, he did notice Toothless narrow his eyes a few times. Or was his dragon looking at someone else?

The teenager moved his eyes to the left where his father was sitting then back at Toothless. He pointed a finger at his father. His answer was given when Toothless' teeth came out.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Well, at least he wasn't glaring a pace from his father. He could have been glaring for two reasons: one being that no dragons were allowed in the Hall or two being he was still sore at his father. He had a feeling it was both reasons since he was still sore at his father too.

"All right. I have an announcement!" Stoick called, banging his fist on the table. "Quiet down. Quiet down. My son has graciously decided to begin Dragon Training today. Following lunch, since ye all will be here anyway digesting yer fat stomachs." He paused as quite a few chuckles echoed from the high ceilings. "Hiccup will begin his first lesson."

Murmurs and whispers carried throughout the room while others clapped.

"Don't even think about thinking any of you are going near a dragon anytime soon," added Hiccup. "There is a lot you need to know before I even consider you near a dragon. Toothless, come on. You know the rules."

Across the hall on the right side of the doors it looked as though someone had erected a new statue of a dragon. The dragon was sitting proudly with his nose in the air and high face. His back was straight. The wings were lifted off of his shoulders but remained close to his person. Behind him, his two-toned tail was arched upward.

"Toothless, statues don't breathe and I don't know any statues that have black and a red tailfin," called Hiccup. "Toothless, after breakfast you, me, and the rest of the dragon riders with their dragons are going to have a talk and if you don't get out right now I'm not going to let you come."

The statue's eyes opened only to give him a look meaning "that's a poor reason for me to get out".

"Toothless out!" Stoick bellowed, rocking the stone.

Gobber noticed the liquid in his cup ripple. Impressed at that, he raised his glass to Stoick then drank.

A growl and a hiss carried through the room as the "statue" left and resumed his place right in front of the doors.

"Stop yelling at him," Hiccup told him through his teeth.

"Hiccup, you know the rules as well as him," said Stoick.

"I know, but other dragons won't be as forgiving. He doesn't harm you because he knows you and I are bonded by blood," said Hiccup. He looked at his father. "If you really want to succeed in Dragon Training like you promised me you would then you need to listen to me."

"I think I might not mind my own dragon after all. I'll have it do my bidding and get rid of that Devil," muttered Stoick as he brought his glass to his lips and immediately drank.

Hiccup slowly moved his face to his father. Both eyes were narrow and glaring. His lower lip was curled inside his mouth, his teeth biting the flesh to keep from saying anything. His head was shaking. Things hadn't changed at all from the previous night. They apologized and shared a moment of their "closer than ever relationship" and now it was back to normal. He stood with his own announcement to make.

"After breakfast we'll meet at the clearing. You know who you are I'm talking to. Bring your dragons too," he called.

"Uh, Fyreye has this weird allergy to the clearing. Unless you want him sneezing and setting the forest on fire, then I suggest we go somewhere else," Snotlout called.

"Fury Canyon?" Tuffnut called.

"Are you crazy? That Fury almost seared your butt—I nominate Fury Canyon!" Ruffnut called.

Astrid stood with huff. "Or we can talk on beach and let our dragons fly over the water while we discuss."

"Thank you Astrid," Hiccup said.

"No problem," replied Astrid, sitting again.

"Fyreye doesn't like water. Hello. _Fire. Water_," Snotlout announced.

"Toothless, I can see you!" Hiccup cried.

Toothless immediately back out of the room and sat. He gave them his innocent toothless grin and all the women, as always, fawned over that adorable crooked toothless grin while the men backed away knowing that grin was anything but toothless.

Gobber elbowed the Viking beside him. "And they say Stoick has stubbornness issues," he said with a chuckle.

The second breakfast was finished and Hiccup stepped one foot outside, Toothless was already right there with their harnesses and his tail wagging back and forth.

"I assume you want to fly there and not walk?" he asked.

Toothless nudged him happily and got down on all fours. He dropped the harnesses and gave his human those bright green, puppy eyes.

"Do you not like walking anymore?" Hiccup asked with a laugh.

He should have known why Toothless wanted to fly and it wasn't because his dragon didn't want to walk. Toothless lowered his head right by his left foot then looked up at him. He let out a low, soft whine.

"I'm not going to get used to it if I keep flying everywhere buddy," Hiccup told him as he rubbed his head. "You and I both know that. It took time for you to get used to flying with me on your back and that came with practice. I need to walk. You know when my leg hurts and I won't be walking alone with just you. The five others are coming with their dragons. It'll be fine Toothless. Now, go put them back." Toothless didn't budge. The most movement he did was blink. "Aw, come on buddy. You know I'll be all right."

A giggle approached them belonging to Astrid. She stood beside Hiccup and continued giggling.

Hiccup looked at her blushing red. She only giggled near him. Everyone else didn't believe it when he said she giggled. She wasn't a giggler; she was a fighter. Fighters didn't giggle.

Astrid looked at him and laughed when she saw his face was bright red. "What?"

"You giggle," replied Hiccup.

"Only in front of you," admitted Astrid. She turned her attention to Toothless. "Now, Toothless, you trust me, I know you do. I will be walking with him and so will the other four. He won't get used to it unless he walks and you know he's much better. You two went flying yesterday and he's still healing so flying all the time isn't good. If his leg hurts then we'll rest or he can jump on your back and you can walk. All right?"

In a huff, Toothless rolled his eyes. He collected the harnesses and began prancing back to the Haddock residence. His tail was high in the air and that was generally an indication that he was in a mood. His grumbling got both teenagers to laugh.

Astrid grabbed his arm when Toothless was out of sight and it wasn't a gently grasp. "Are you sure you're going to be all right walking down all those stairs because I don't want to have to tell your father you fell again."

"Stop reminding me about that," Hiccup asked.

"It was only a week ago and you've only been awake for two weeks!" Astrid told him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and began heading off. A sharp punch to his shoulder got him to off balance. He whipped around and threw his arms down sharply. "Stop doing that! If I'm upsetting you then just tell me. I have enough bruises and cuts and scrapes and I don't need to be reminded that I'm a talking fishbone!"

"I never said you were a talking fishbone," Astrid told him quietly.

Hiccup sighed and calmed. His body slumped and his eyes lowered. A great laugh from not too far behind him caused him to turn his head. He watched his father shake hands with fellow Vikings and speak with them.

Unknown to him, his eyes narrowed in a glare and his lips pursed tightly together. Astrid saw it then turned to his gaze. She nodded her head and set an arm around Hiccup's shoulders and began leading him away. Talking fishbone. So that was where he must have heard it. She knew it was Stoick who came up with the nickname "Hiccup the Hopeless". It was she who also knew the two of them were telling the village that they were closer than ever but really weren't at all.

"Do you think I'm a dragon or Viking?"

"Where did you come up with that?" wondered Astrid.

"Dad keeps telling me I'm more of a dragon than I am a Viking. He threatened to make me sleep under the stars with Toothless if I didn't start behaving more Viking-like," explained Hiccup.

"I've become more dragon too. You have to if you are to take a companion," Astrid told him. "It's like you told us that day before the Green Death incident. You have to become part dragon because your dragon will become part human. The differences will be balanced out. My father has made a comment or two about me acting like a dragon now and then."

"Does he want one?" wondered Hiccup.

Astrid nodded. "He told me it would be an honor."

"He's going to do training too. Meaning my father," Hiccup said softly.

"That better not be some sort of joke!" Astrid said, stepping in front of him to look him in the eye.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. "I hope it isn't. He told me he would attend Dragon Training if I tried to be more Viking. We made a deal."

"Oh, well, it's going to be kind of hard to be a Viking when you're handling dragons every day," Astrid told him.

"Every day but Saturn's Day. I need one day with just Toothless and I. You probably know more about his jealousy issues than I do. I was out for two weeks," said Hiccup.

"Does it still scare you?" wondered Astrid.

"That I was completely unconscious for two weeks and I can't really remember the Green Death incident?" asked Hiccup. "Yeah, it scares me. You try being out of it for two weeks."

"I'd rather not," admitted Astrid.

"And I don't want you to," Hiccup told her as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

Astrid smiled as she curled her fingers onto his hand.

They were standing at the cliff edge down from his house. Hands intertwined, they were smiling at each other. Those that walked by rolled their eyes. The two of them hadn't officially come out as being a pair yet, and everyone knew they were a pair. It was obvious. If Hiccup wasn't with Toothless then he was with Astrid. The elders long foresaw the two of them getting together. He was the hopeless romantic and she was always picking on him playfully. Much like father and son in their eyes.

Hot air breathed on their necks from both sides.

Toothless and Opyl looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Will you two either confess that you're a pair," began Tuffnut.

"Of make out in front of everyone to confirm it," finished Ruffnut.

They looked at the two of them.

"I think it would be hot to watch you and Ruff make out," Snotlout told them.

Tuffnut laughed aloud and pointed at his sister and made kissy noises.

"I think it would be funny if Opyl shot a spike down your throat," Astrid said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hey, wait up! Don't leave me behind here!"

"Fishlegs, we haven't even moved!" Snotlout told him.

"Well you guys always leave me behind," Fishlegs told him.

"You five accounted for. Dragons accounted for. Where's Bumble?" said Hiccup.

Something toppling around them got them to turn their eyes. Yep, it was Bumble. The Gronkle had knocked his body into the construction of a new bridge. They watched as the wooden planks fell below into the water.

"Sorry!" Fishlegs called.

Bumble stuck his tongue out, panting as he landed by them.

Toothless shook his black head shamefully. Sometimes he wished the dragons were a little mightier around him.

Six humans and their five dragons made the journey to the small and only beach. It wasn't that large of a beach but it was enough for quite a few people or few people and their dragons to enjoy the day. The journey itself was a bit of an effort of course. Ramps and stairs were required to get there and gravity was never a friend to Hiccup. The stairs weren't so bad because it was one foot at a time. It was the ramps that caused him to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. Gravity caused his torso to lean back and keep his ankles forward in line with gravity. Well, the pressure was not on one of his ankles because he had no ankle. Instead, the pressure was on the first available feeling of nerve which just happened to be halfway down his calf.

Steadily beside him, Toothless kept one eye on his human and the other in front of him. His tail was curled around behind Hiccup just in case he toppled backward again. If he did fall, he would land on something softer than ground.

Behind him, the five teens knew the hurt he was feeling, but said nothing. They silently looked amongst each other. Every day they watched him try to walk and pass it off as if it was nothing new in his life. Whenever he stumbled or stopped, they fought not to rush to him. They rushed to help him once and he yelled at them saying he would never learn to pick himself up on his own if he knew they would always be right there. That, of course was a contradiction in itself considering Toothless was always there to pick him up and Toothless alone was the only being that he willingly let help him.

They recalled the one and only time he toppled and let them help him. He was walking in the forest going to Fury Canyon like he always did during the day. Although he was told not to, Stoick didn't mind it if the five of them were with him. He had been up for a mere week walking around and it was the third time he went stomping through the woods. Not paying attention to what he was doing and only thinking about the pain, he "slipped" on moss and rolled head over heels down a grassy hill. Toothless of course was right there first and in a huge panic because his human wasn't awake. Hiccup woke in his father's arms as he was being carried back through the village, everyone staring and whispering at him. He told his father he "slipped", however the five of them knew otherwise. Rather than slipping, he altogether blacked out due to the pain he was putting himself through just to walk over and around the forest floor.

"Are you guys awake back there?"

"Hm?" all five seemed to say at once.

"Usually I can at least hear you Ruff and Tuff bickering about something. The dragons aren't even making sounds. I'm fine. Clearly I haven't fallen," Hiccup told them. As if to tell him to choose carefully of his words, the gods must have made him step on the only wet spot because he slipped a bit and grabbed onto Toothless. "It's slippery right there be careful."

Not buying that for an excuse, Snotlout followed his footsteps to an exact. He should have listened because he slipped and landed on his rump and feet flung in the air.

Fyreye looked down on him laughing.

"I told you," Hiccup said, concealing some of his laughter.

The teenagers, all of them, were glad to be stepping on the dark sandy beach. This was a place of quiet time since it was below the cliffs and near the docks. Most people who were on the beach fished out in the shallow waters and kept to themselves. A few of the fishermen pulling in their nets waved at the teens. Most of them threw a few large fish toward them.

Five dragons knew what that meant. When fish was thrown by human toward them it was an invitation for fresh food. Not even the worried Toothless was going to deny himself fresh fish. It would be disrespectful to indulge in a human's invitation.

"Hey, Toothless."

The Night Fury's ears perked as he whipped his head around. A couple of crabs were thrown his direction. He half flew half sprinted to the scuttling crabs. Keeping them in one place, he took a claw across their heads, ending life. Although he preferred the crabmeat after it was out of the shell, he never refused, using his teeth and cracking through the hard crustaceans. All the crab was gathered in his mouth and he happily pranced to the center of the beach where the humans were sitting. He plopped behind Hiccup's back so close he felt his human's lower back against his wing.

Hiccup leaned back into his toothless dragon's warmth. He sighed contently to be sitting and not walking. He took a quick glance around. Brynjar and Sigrún were fighting each other again, bashing the other's head into the sand. The twins were forehead to forehead arguing which one was the better fighter. Fyreye was contently curled up on a large rock in the sunlight, slightly steaming. Snotlout was returning from the fishermen with a few fish in his arms for a snack. Opyl was in the shallow end of the water frolicking about, her blue scales shimmering in the sunlight. Astrid was gathering a few pieces of wood. She must have seen Snotlout returning with some fish. Bumble was belly up in the sand and his leg twitching as Fishlegs was rubbing him. Toothless was obviously right there enjoying his crabmeat and spitting the shell from his person.

A low, but large concussion rumbled from somewhere. Hiccup sat up as he noticed the water rippling from a bit of a distance away. Suddenly, schools of fish floated to the surface and lay their either dead or stunned. The fishermen cried out in joy as they hauled in their nets. Out in the water, a huge circle appeared with rows of teeth. The massive head came over the water followed by wings. The Thunderdrum shook himself free of the water.

A smile widened across Hiccup's face. Most of the fishermen were former dragon fighters and here they were having enlisted a Thunderdrum in their chores. He watched as about two dozen fish were left on the water's surface only to be scooped up by the Thunderdrum. Happily, the dragon swam to one of the Vikings where he was given a pat on the head.

Toothless nudged his shoulder and motioned outward.

"You know that dragon don't you?" Hiccup asked.

The Thunderdrum gave a low noise and Toothless replied with a small chirp.

"Do all dragons get along?" Snotlout asked, noticing the greeting between the two.

"As long as one dragon does not give reason to have conflict," replied Hiccup. "Dragons are like humans really. They have friends and family and companions. As long as a dragon is not provoked he is peaceful."

"So what's this about Dragon Training?" wondered Tuffnut.

"Yeah, it doesn't require reading does it?" asked Ruffnut.

"I just want to know if you want to help me," began Hiccup.

"It's not going to take away all my days is it because I have a serious workout schedule to keep to," said Snotlout. He turned to Astrid. "I still think you should come by some day and workout with me."

"No thanks," replied Astrid not amused as she sat down beside Hiccup.

"Well, what are you going to do when there is snow on the ground?" wondered Snotlout.

"So, what do you need us for?" Astrid asked, getting the discussion back on hand.

"Well, after everyone who wants a dragon has a dragon you can help. Those that have the same dragon you do, you can teach them how to handle the dragon and what to expect. It'll only be a few hours a day one day a week. It's not going to be for a few weeks yet and today I'm only dividing everyone into classes and I'll give them notes to study by," explained Hiccup.

"That's not so bad," admitted Tuffnut.

"Not really," agreed Ruffnut.

"Oh, oh, oh! If you're having a class with people who don't know anything I definitely volunteer to help you," announced Fishlegs.

"I am," replied Hiccup. He pulled stack of bound papers from his vest. "I've already thought of classes I'm dividing everyone into and there are six classes." He handed out a paper each to all of them. "These are the classes. I need to know if all of you are available one day for Dragon 101 for the children."

"Um, Hiccup, just how old do you think we should start the kids?" wondered Fishlegs.

"That's what I was going to ask you for and the minimum age for a dragon as a companion," replied Hiccup.

"I think eight is a good start for kids to be introduced to dragons. They aren't too young to not learn and they are still old enough to understand what we are telling them," suggested Astrid.

Five other nods agreed. Snotlout called for Fyreye who got the small fire started with a simple blow on the wood. He stuck his fish to a stake and proceeded to cook it.

"So I think the youngest someone should go is fifteen. That's totally doable," said Tuffnut.

"I was thinking like sixteen," Ruffnut told him.

"Fifteen," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut clanked her head against her brother's. "Sixteen."

"Well, who is the youngest out of all of us? I think that would be a good start," said Fishlegs.

"Fifteen it is then," replied Hiccup, being the youngest of all of them. "But only after they prove they can handle a dragon."

"I still think it's funny your girlfriend is older than you," Snotlout told him.

"By six days and he behaves a lot older than you do," Astrid said.

"Brainwashing? Who the heck needs brainwashing for Dragon Training?" wondered Tuffnut.

Toothless and Hiccup looked at each other before Hiccup responded. "My father."

The fish fell from Snotlout's hand and the twins looked at each other before looking at him oddly. Fishlegs stuck his fingers in his ear, swirled them about then leaned closer.

"My father said he wanted to try Dragon Training. I'm giving him his own private class because I don't know how this is going to work out. And I guess I need to become more Viking," explained Hiccup. He moistened his lips in a second of thought. "So, any suggestions how I can become more Viking-like?"

"You've pretty much solved the problem yourself," said Ruffnut with a laugh.

"You did that a month ago," said Tuffnut.

"I will only admit this once," announced Snotlout. "I, myself, wouldn't have battled that thing."

"Then why is everyone avoiding me?" wondered Hiccup.

"I think it has something to do with the thing you are laying against," Fishlegs pointed out.

"Yeah, Hiccup, you don't have to try to be more Viking-like. Everyone knows you aren't. You're Dragon Master. In order to be Dragon Master, you have to be more dragon than Viking. I told you this already," said Astrid.

Hiccup reached his hand to rub his dragon's head. They were telling him he was fine just the way he was, but why wasn't he happy yet? What were they seeing that he wasn't? Were they even being honest with him or were they telling him that because they still pitied him? He didn't want to have to work out in secret or at all for that matter. He wasn't happy with whom he was and he knew he had to change that himself. When he was a Viking he himself would know it. He could be Dragon Master and a Viking in one. The thought of not trying to be more Viking-like caused him to remind himself of the promise he made his father. He promised his father he would try and he would try. Toothless was going to be right there if anything happened to him. Besides, it was better that no one knew what he was going to do. It would be more of a surprise when he suddenly started getting muscle.

He laid out the rest of the papers and they continued discussing Dragon Training.


	4. Training Begins: The Rules

**Training Begins: The Rules**

The dragons were left outside and the six teens walked inside. Lunch had just finished and the villagers were still gathered inside. Hiccup pushed his way through the crowds of chatter. He gave his father a greeting of a nod of his head then stood up on the table. His fingers were brought to his mouth and he whistled.

Below him, Stoick rubbed his ear. He had to admit his son sure as heck knew how to call the village to his attention and that was a good thing to have for later in his years when he was to become Chief.

"All right, Dragon Training starts now!" Hiccup called. "I have a list of six classes that we, my fellow educators, have decided compile to everyone in the village. After I list them off and tell you where to go, go there. If you feel you fall into a different category then move there. Class One: Dragons 101. This is for children who are eight winters old to fifteen winters old. The six of us are going to teach you. Meet on the west wall. Class Two: No Knowledge of Dragons Worth Sharing to the Rest of Us. You go by the south wall. Class Three: Some Knowledge of Dragons but Not Enough to You Get Anywhere. Meet on the east wall. Class Four: Those of You Who Are Walking Dragon Books. Meet at the north wall. Class Five: Former Dragon Fighter. You go to the center of the room. And Class Six: In Need of Brainwashing. You just stay seated where you are Dad. This is your private class."

The hustle and bustle of villagers moving to the respected areas stopped moving immediately. Even the children looked up curiously. The eyes of wonder and confusion and disbelief all focused on Hiccup and Stoick. Did they hear the boy correctly? Did he just say Stoick the Vast was having his own private class? Not even curious murmurs echoed around the room. All that was heard was the sounds of dragons chatting outside and Hiccup handing the other five stacks of papers and boxes of pens. Hiccup turned to his father and presented him a pen and a piece of paper with a smirk on his face.

Less that amused, Stoick shook his head at his son and took the paper, forcing a smile.

"All right, gather to your respective places," Hiccup called. "My friends here will hand you papers for you to write down a few things. First of all, don't expect to get near a dragon for a while. If a dragon has taken a liking to you already then tell me during our first training session and I'll put you as companion." He flipped through the papers in his own hands as the blank sheets were handed out to everyone else. "Oh, and if you have no desire for a dragon you are still attending these lessons. During our first lesson tell me if you are confident, possible, don't know yet, not sure, or really don't want one. You can change your mind anytime you want and just let me know. All right. Do you all have papers? Yes? Good.

"Dragon Rule number one and the most important rule to follow. If you remember only one rule then remember this. Dragons are companions **NOT **pets. Do not think of a dragon as a pet. They do not like to be referred to as pets. They are still wild creatures and there are days you will be reminded that they are wild.

"Dragon Rule number two: not all dragons will want a companion. Don't push it. Some dragons may want to help us humans freely and on their own will. If they choose to help out then let them. You will know who these free dragons are.

"Dragon Rule number three: one dragon per person. If more than one dragon takes a liking to you the dragons will fight for you and the last one to fight will be your companion. Now I can't tell you if they will fight to the death or give up easily.

"Dragon Rule number four: respect your dragon. Do not give him or her reason to hate you otherwise you might not be around for another day. If you respect your dragon you will get respect from your dragon in return.

"Dragon Rule number five: your dragon will try to protect you. After the initial bond is formed, you will notice your dragon watching out for you closely. A bond between a dragon and his or her human is the strongest bond of all. I'm confident all of you know what I'm talking about.

"Dragon Rule number six: teach your dragon you are the master right away. You need to show who is in charge of whom. This is your village and your dragon needs to know this is where you are the master. This comes natural with respect

"Dragon Rule number seven: spend time everyday just you and your dragon. Bonds and respect are formed when the two of you share time together. Generally do what it is your dragon is bred to do. You will learn what all dragons specialize in during the first weeks of training.

"Dragon Rule number eight: start small then work up to gain trust and respect of each other. Do small things like talk to your dragon or feed him or her. Spending time together is the best way to get trust. Your dragon will be curious, let him or her watch you. At first it may seem as though you are getting nowhere, but a dragon knows when you have his or her trust.

"Dragon Rule number nine: learn your dragon's habits, likes, dislikes, and food specialties. Learn how your dragon likes to be fed and where. Learning a dragon's habits is the first thing you should do. Dislikes can be frightening, but a trust and respect bond will keep your dragon from harming you.

"Dragon Rule number ten: all dragons have a place of retreat. It is up to you to know where that place is. Tell no one. Your dragon will decide who gets to go to his or her place of retreat. Most of you have experienced this with Toothless and know to stay away from Fury Canyon. You'll understand why when your bond is formed.

"Dragon Rule number eleven: know your dragon's habitat. A dragon's habitat will be shared in the Dragon Book. Some dragons will make their place of retreat there or elsewhere. If you are unable to share his or her place of retreat for various reasons then teach your dragon to understand that.

"Dragon Rule number twelve: learn your dragon's emotions. I've discovered that dragons show their emotions in their body language and their eyes especially. Determine what caused this emotion and remember it. Both happy and bad feelings should be taken into account. After your companion is chosen then we'll explain to you how to see the emotions.

"Dragon Rule number thirteen: if your dragon is angry stay away. It's a good idea just to let him or her be. Your dragon will come around eventually. If you have the feeling you caused your dragon's anger then try to apologize.

"Dragon Rule number fourteen: dragons sense human emotions. Your dragon will follow off of your emotions. If you are afraid then he or she will sense that and use it to his or her advantage. If you are happy then your dragon will normally be happy. If you're upset you may find your dragon down with you.

"Dragon Rule number fifteen: territory issues must be solved immediately with a house of more than one dragon. Tell your dragon and only your dragon where he or she is allowed. Dragons know this Hall is for humans only like their island is still for mostly only them. Only the six of us are allowed back on their island, but that may change with time.

"Dragon Rule number sixteen: dragons love attention. This is the enjoyment of having a dragon. They will come to you and love you back if you just love them. All dragons love being rubbed. You'll learn to find where your dragon's favorite rub areas. Oh, and I would mind under their chins. They have this pressure point that tends to numb them for a few minutes.

"Dragon Rule number seventeen: when a dragon is sick give him her comfort. It is best just to let your dragon be. Sometimes your dragon will simply like your company when he or she is not feeling well but most of the time your dragon will want to be alone and rest.

"Dragon Rule number eighteen: dragons do not like eels. Do not try to feed your dragon an eel. I've tried it on a Nadder, Zippleback, Nightmare, Gronkle, Night Fury, and a Terror. All of them have backed away from an eel. Most dragons do not take to human food but I would watch it. Terrors like bread.

"Dragon Rule number nineteen: do not try to think of a name for your dragon. It will hit you. Your dragon will decide if he or she like the name you have chosen. For example, Nighty is not a good name for a Nightmare.

"Dragon Rule number twenty: absolutely **NO** N-O shouting, weapons, curses, or physical behavior. It reminds them of the days of old. You will have no weapons on you beginning day one of dragon training. When you choose your dragon you will wear simple clothes to show them you have no weapons.

"Dragon Rule number twenty-one and the last thing to remember: think like a dragon. Watch and learn how your dragon behaves. Imitate your dragon. You will notice almost immediately your dragon will watch you and start acting like you. As you think like a dragon and behave like a dragon, your dragon will think like a human and behave like a human. The balances will even out eventually and you will become as one.

"Now, I know this is a lot to remember so I expect all of you to remember these simple twenty one rules and you will be tested for memorization at your first lesson. I'm not expecting the kids here to remember this because they won't be near dragons for a while yet. All you adults will be tested on this the second you walk into training. You'll be given a piece of paper and are expected to write them down.

"Classes are once a week for now and will change once you have been claimed by a dragon. Dragons 101 on Sun's Day. No Knowledge of Dragons Worth Sharing to the Rest of Us on Moon's Day. Some Knowledge of Dragons but Not Enough to Get You Anywhere meet on Tyr's Day. Those of You Who Are Walking Dragon Books are on Odin's Day. Former Dragon Fighter I will expect you on Thor's Day. Dad, your lesson is on Frigg's Day. No lessons are on Saturn's Day because that's my day with Toothless and you are expected to wash that day, although none of you do. And tomorrow just happens to be Frigg's Day so, Dad I'll expect to see you tomorrow in the arena after lunch. All classes begin on your respective day after lunch and will continue no later than dinner. Oh, and your tests on these will be the following week. I'll give you a week to study up on them because I know none of you can remember anything beside the measurement of your belly.

"For the record, Toothless will be at all of these lessons. It has to do with the bond between a human and a dragon. Eventually, you and your dragon will form an inseparable relationship. It only took Toothless and I a few weeks and I can't go anywhere without him and he can't not be near me. We need each other. You will form that relationship eventually and you'll never be able to go back to life before you had a dragon. Your dragon will become part of the family and you will become part of their family.

"Dragons and Vikings will form an everlasting relationship. The dragon is the sunset and we are the sunrise. Without the progression of the night into day and the day into night, life cannot exist and if there is no life, there is nothing. This is the dawn of a new era; let's not turn the dawn into night because we can't let go of the past. You have to let go of the darkness of the past to have a glowing future."

He closed his mouth and surveyed the people that were looking up to him. What was happening there he did not expect. He was expecting some sort of protest for one of the rules he laid out. No, they were not speaking. They were looking at him with, dare he say it, admiration and wonder. They were looking at him with deep respect like he was their chief. His eyes narrowed and he turned his head down to look at his father.

Stoick was looking at him with a proud smile on his face. When his eyes met with his son's he nodded. Hiccup thought he saw his father's eyes glistening more than they should have been. Could it have been the combination of firelight and sunlight through the rafters? Or perhaps there was dust.

A shiver went through Hiccup. It was not a shiver of discomfort, but a shiver of wonder. He didn't feel like himself at the moment. He felt like he was something greater than himself. What did he say? All he did was tell them a few rules to keep in mind and that humans and dragons could easily coexist together. There was nothing special about that. There must have been something special though. Even the teens were looking at him with respect and admiration and that was something Snotlout and Tuffnut never did. His father was looking at him the same way he was when he told him all they "needed was a little more of this" the day he woke.

He shook it off, as he had one more announcement to make. "And I need you to write your name on the little piece of paper and what class you are attending. I need to figure out the number of people per class so I know how to prepare. You can put it in this little box here. Lesson concluded for the day and I'll see you in class if not wandering the village I guess."

Hiccup stepped down from the table and debated if he should sit down or leave. Since he was uncomfortable about the whole situation and just didn't understand why he was being looked at in the manner he was, he decided he just wanted to leave the Hall.

As always, he was greeted by green eyes and a toothless grin. Toothless noticed his odd mood and lost the grin. His head darted from inside the Hall to Hiccup.

"I have to make a quick stop at the smithy," Hiccup told him walking forward.

No one was around and he knew he was safe to do this without suspicion. Gobber was most likely going to be speaking with his father like they always did after meals. The teens either had to finish their chores or were going to spend more time with their dragons. Still, he cautiously kept an eye out as he packed a hammer, wedge, small axe, wood working tools, and grabbed a basket of leather. He shoved it all in a little pack then walked out where Toothless was, of course, waiting for him.

"Let's go to your canyon," Hiccup said. "Stop Toothless."

Obeying, Toothless stopped. As if knowing what he was about to ask him, Toothless got down on all fours. He gave a satisfied nod when he felt Hiccup climb on his back. After that walk earlier, he didn't want his human walking anymore and especially through the woods where he fell that one time. Minding Hiccup, he trotted through the woods leisurely. He knew there was something on his human's mind, but it wasn't too horrible since he wasn't crying. He simply sensed Hiccup was thinking deeply and didn't want to disturb him.

Toothless was much more occupied watching the landscape and the leaves and the birds. The smaller earth creatures fascinated him. He especially enjoyed little grasshoppers and jumping bugs. Birds were entertaining to watch. Butterflies were his favorite though. They were so bright and pretty that he couldn't help but to watch them. The sounds that traveled through the forest trees and leaves were a nice sound to his ears.

He carefully half fell half glided down the rocky canyon walls, minding the little human on his back. Once safely on the ground, he expected Hiccup to gently slide off his back, but he didn't. He turned his head to see his little human looking through papers he was shuffling in his lap.

Hiccup looked around him with his lips to one side of his face and eyes narrow. Like a hawk, he was scanning for some things in particular. Finally, he got himself off Toothless' back.

Toothless went to his little hill on the far side of the canyon, the highest spot on the canyon floor. He warmed up the rock then curled himself about, but watched Hiccup curiously.

The teenager marked out the length of the lake in paces then wrote it down in his book. He then went around collecting rocks of all kinds and grouped them into piles, the smallest fitting in the palm of his hand and the largest being the size of his head. Of course, the one the size of his head he rolled across the canyon. They were grouped in piles of four each. After, he scanned the largest rock in the canyon, circling around it with his hand on his chin in thought. He lay on his back and bent his knees as if measuring something, which he was. His pen was taken across the rock, tracing where his feet were.

He then walked over to the stones he had collected. Looking at them then the few trees that occupied the clearing, his eyes darted across each one of them until settling on one in the far corner.

Humming to himself he walked over with the axe in his hand.

The Night Fury was contently dozing in the sunlight ignoring his little human. Hiccup was always so curious and funny to watch, but sometimes he was just annoying and it looked like he was being annoying again. Poor Toothless darted to his feet and wide eyes scanned all around him as a concussive sound thundered in the canyon.

"Sorry buddy," Hiccup apologized from beside the fallen tree.

Toothless rolled his eyes. He settled himself back on his warm rock with a look of displeasure on his face. Hearing chopping, he opened his eyes and looked at his little human curiously. Now what was he doing? He got up and walked over to him slowly since there was an axe in his hand and he was still wary about weapons.

Hiccup was chopping off even rows of the trunk of the tree. The trunk itself was the width of about his two feet and he was cutting it into strips the size of his palm. He continued this strange behavior then took his wood to his collection of rocks he assembled. Two pieces of the wood were laid by every pile of rock. Sitting down he then observed the smallest rock in thought. He took measurements of his rock and the width of his palm.

Even more curious, he chopped off all but the center of his wooden trunk pieces. Contently, he lay back against the large rock and began carving at the wood and smoothening it out. When finished, the former piece of a tree trunk had become a wooden cylinder that cupped perfectly in his palm. Satisfied with the outcome, he set it aside and took up another piece of the tree trunk.

The two companions contently listened to nature and watched each other. Toothless got up for the occasional drink of water or dove his head underwater to catch a fish or two, which he was getting quite good at. Off and on he rolled around on his back or stretched against the canyon wall, screeching his claws down the rock. He mostly dozed in the sunlight. Hiccup paused once in a while to massage his hand or brush himself off. His eyes turned to the sky and made a quick calculation of the time remaining until dinner. Of course, when he heard the unforgettable sound of his Night Fury snoring, he always silently laughed. He remembered the first time he was awoken by Toothless and his father told him it gave him the worst fright ever when Toothless snored for the first time in his house. He was done with just over half a dozen wooden cylinders when Toothless' ears perked up.

Toothless sniffed the air with his nose high and his ears perked. His eyes narrowed, looking straight at the small entrance to the canyon. His tail flicked back and forth and he simply stared.

"What is it? Someone coming?" wondered Hiccup, quickly gathering his smuggled tools and hiding them back in the sack he brought.

"Toothless, I come in peace. I, uh, wanted to give Hiccup something. Astrid said I would find him here."

"Dad, you couldn't have waited until I got home. Toothless doesn't trust you enough to be here yet," Hiccup muttered, double timing to hide everything.

Stoick's figure slowly approached between the rocks. He was holding a wooden box under his arm.

Not approving of this, Toothless barred his teeth and growled.

"All right Toothless. It's come to this then. I let ye in my house so you should let me in yours on occasion," Stoick told him.

Slumping and backing off, Toothless understood the word "my house" and "on occasion" he didn't trust the human, but he knew the human was speaking logically. He did sleep in his house every night so it was acceptable for him to enter the canyon. He nudged his human's arm then motioned to Stoick and gave a nod.

"You're all right with it?" Hiccup asked one more time for clarification.

Toothless settled himself on the rock Hiccup was laying against, taking the highest place in the canyon showing the humans he was the dominant figure here. He lowered his head on the rock; his tail was slid down the side. A low grumble was let out, but his eyes did go to Stoick calmly.

"I guess Toothless says it's all right," Hiccup called.

"And how in Odin's name to I get down from here?" wondered Stoick.

"Slide down the rock on your left. That's how I used to get down. These days Toothless gets me down here," said Hiccup.

They watched Stoick slide down the rock in his usual, flawless manner. His eyes scanned the canyon in awe and he had perfectly good reason to be in awe; he was never allowed in there before. He tried once, but of course Toothless practically bit his head off for it. He spun in a circle walking forward at the same time and when the turned the full turn he was greeted by narrow green eyes.

"No weapons," Stoick announced turning around again. He pointed to his bare head. "Look, no pointy hat either. I'm beginning to learn with ye Toothy."

Toothless hissed at him.

"He only lets Gobber call him Toothy," Hiccup said.

"I'll remember that," noted Stoick. "Is it all right for me to sit?"

Hiccup patted the ground and nodded.

Stoick sat. He set the wooden box in Hiccup's lap gently. "I brought ye something."

Curiously, Hiccup looked at him. He must have done something good earlier because his father never gave him anything unless he was pleased with him. After a gesture toward the box, he turned his attention to it. Before opening it, he had to look at the detailed work put into it. All six sides were carved into and depicted some sort of scene: battle, farming, worshiping, fishing, family, and the lid had a mighty dragon atop it. He knew this box had to go back centuries because of the wear and tear it saw on the sides and in the depictions.

He breathed in through his nose then exhaled in the same manner before opening the lid carefully. Two circular objects were centered inside. He picked on of them up and admired the work put into it. They were made of soft leather and appeared to be bracelets of some sort. Metal studs were implanted all around the rich, reddish leather. Between the studs was the symbol Tyr.

Hiccup gasped softly and his eyes gazed at the symbol. The symbol looked like an arrow pointing upward. Its meaning was clear: strength, the warrior path, wound, duty, discipline, responsibility, sacrificing one's self, and heroism, otherwise known as all a chief had to do to maintain his land. He needed strength to lead his people. In times of need, he was the warrior that fought for his people. A chief would receive many wounds, both physical and mental during his reign. His duty was to lead his people graciously. To keep to his duty required self-discipline. No greater responsibility was there than being a chief. He would sacrifice many things during his reign and it was a reminder his life could be the sacrifice for his people. Upon accepting his place as chief, his former life was sacrificed. But, above all else, a chief had to contain heroism. There were many, many forms of heroism. All these qualities were similar to that of a God and the chief was considered Godly on land. This symbol meant one thing and only one thing.

"You're ready," Stoick's voice said.

Not breathing and in a complete state of shock, Hiccup continued to stare at the symbol. "I'm only fifteen Dad. I'm not ready to be Chief."

"Not yet no, but ye are my heir," said Stoick. He pointed to the Tyr. "This symbol is to warn all others who ye are son. You, Hiccup, are the next Chief. After today, listening to ye Son, hearing your words and how ye spoke them and how ye handled the entire village was done like a leader. Ye have shown all the qualities of this symbol. I'm proud of you Hiccup."

Breathing, but unable to move, Hiccup sat silent. That explained why they were looking at him odd. They were finally seeing their future Chief. It was probably the first time he behaved like who he was born to be.

Once feeling the same way his son did and understanding why his son was not moving because of the shock, Stoick chuckled. He took the armband from his son's quivering palm. The leather band was buckled to the center of his bicep on both arms.

Hiccup looked at the metal shining in the light suddenly feeling happier than he had been in such a long time. He wrapped both palms around the mark of his future throne. Slowly he was becoming more Viking. This, this completely boosted is stamina and dedication to his people. He couldn't help himself. His arms were thrown around his father's body and his head nuzzled into his father's neck.

Stoick himself was brought to tears by that one simple action by his son. Usually it was him who began a small bit of affection. The last time Hiccup willingly embraced him was years and years ago. He was just a boy of nine who brought home a piece of flat metal. It was his first completed task as a blacksmith. He was thrilled he was beginning to make a sword and he had to show him.

"I don't know if I tell ye this enough," Stoick began softly, cupping his son close to him. "I love you."

"I love you too Dad," whispered Hiccup.

"Your mother would be proud of ye Son," added Stoick.

"I know she is," replied Hiccup. "And you don't tell me enough. Promise me one thing, we'll stop screaming at each other for our single conversations of the day and actually spend some time together. I'm so sick of this random moment of perfect life then reality hitting and running it."

"You got it Cuppy," said Stoick. "Now, can ye explain to me why your dragon looks like he's going to bite my head off?"

"He's jealous," explained Hiccup. "He knows I'm happy and he knows he wasn't the one who made me happy. You made me happy and that makes him jealous."

"You need to promise me you'll get him to like me," said Stoick.

"That's up to you Dad. I can try everything, but only you can get him to like you," Hiccup told him.

"Of course," muttered Stoick.

Watching this, Toothless gave a low growl as his tail flicked back and forth. He was not a happy dragon at all right at that moment. His human was only happiest with him and not with his father. Yet, there must have been a greater bond between his human and his father. He understood they were bound by blood and that was the greatest bond of all, but he still didn't see why he should trust his human's father.

Jealousy sinking in further, he jumped from the rock and walked across the canyon as far away from Hiccup as he could.

"If you'll excuse me, I have an upset dragon to attend to," said Hiccup.

"Of course," Stoick said. "And I think I should get my hind out of here before he decides to chase me out."

Father and Son stood. Neither could resist the urge for one more quick embrace. While one walked back toward the village, the other walked toward his dragon.

As he approached, Toothless stood, spun in a circle so his head was facing away from Hiccup and flung his tail over his eyes.

"Oh, come on Toothless. He's my dad. He deserves to make me happy too," said Hiccup. Nothing from his dragon. "Toothless, you don't have to be jealous. I spend all my time with you nowadays. I can't live without you anymore. I need you in my life. Hey buddy, I don't know if you know these words, but I'm going to teach them to you."

Hiccup walked close to his dragon. He gently began rubbing his neck and head. As much as he saw Toothless trying to fight it, he was delighted when the Night Fury leaned into the caresses and rubs. "This, Toothless, this is love. This is what it feels like to be loved." He wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck, pressing his cheek against the scales. "This is an embrace, another form of love." He walked around and stood face to face with his dragon. "And this, this is the best way of telling someone you love him." He kissed Toothless on the top of his nose then rubbed his cheek right there. "That's a kiss and it's the only way I'm going to kiss you."

Toothless purred and shut his eyes. He pressed his nose against Hiccup's forehead, imitating what his human did to him.

Hiccup shut his own eyes. He liked this feeling more than he could share to anyone else. His moment was ruined when all he suddenly saw was black and he was dragged down.

Purring came from Toothless as he rolled on his side. His arms were wrapped around Hiccup. He felt his human shift uncomfortably for a second then settle.

Recognizing this feeling from somewhere, Hiccup couldn't quite place his mind on it. He was cocooned in scales against a warm body with firm, gentle arms and legs holding him close. It was so very familiar, like a dream. When Toothless purred, he felt the vibrations go through his body. It calmed him and his eyes fell shut. He had to admit the best part about having a dragon like Toothless was his body temperature. Unlike the rest of the fire breathers whose temperature was ice cold to keep themselves cool when they used fire, a Night Fury's body was warm. He shifted again so he was on his side. His back was against Toothless' body. One leg supported his head as a pillow and the other leg kept his knees off the ground. It was surprisingly comfortable, more comfortable than his bed. A tail slowly whipped around them and a head was lying quite close beside his. It was so comfortable.

When he opened his eyes again, most of the canyon was consumed in darkness. Only the light poking through the trees illuminated the top of the rock wall across the canyon in front of him. Sunset. Hiccup shut his eyes then they immediately shot open again.

_Sunset!_

"My Dad's gonna kill me!" Hiccup shouted as he untangled himself from the black body.

Toothless awoke and stood alert. He shook the sleep off and scooped his human onto his back with his neck. Even he knew Stoick didn't like his son out past dark unless he himself was there. Quickly and minding his human, Toothless rushed back to the village after the sun had dipped below the horizon. He went to rush up the hill, but stopped.

In the open doorway, Stoick the Vast leaned against the doorframe. The fire in the background illuminating only his shadow gave him a devilish appearance. He was tapping his fingers on his folded arms. One ankle was crossed over the other.

"Do ye notice what's not in the sky?"

"I know Dad, I know. We fell asleep in the canyon," said Hiccup.

"Do ye know how cold it is at night?"

"Do you know how warm it is to have a Night Fury wrapped around you? It was so comfortable," said Hiccup. "I might sleep like that every night. He had me cocooned in his arms and against his belly. He supported everything perfectly."

"That's nice now get inside before ye catch a cold," Stoick demanded, reached forward and grabbing his son by the collar of his tunic and practically lifting him inside the house.

Toothless tiptoed in with his head down and eyes low and apologetic. He knew he did wrong and quietly walked to his pile of fish.

"Obviously since ye weren't at dinner I brought some back for ye Son," said Stoick.

Hiccup's mind was elsewhere as he looked at his Night Fury. He still couldn't place it where he felt like that before. Toothless naturally held him close too. That was first. Usually he was hesitant about handling his small body against him, but no, he simply pulled him in. How simply his dragon did that gave him reason to suspect it wasn't the first time Toothless did it. He would have remembered being that close to his dragon. Riding him was one thing, but tucked in his arms was another. Of course, perhaps he didn't remember being that close to his dragon because he couldn't remember it and it felt like a dream because he was hardly conscious.

When a palm grabbed his shoulder he spoke his mind. "Toothless held me didn't he? After the Green Death incident, he held me didn't he?"

"I found you in his arms," replied Stoick painfully.

"I think I remember him holding me," said Hiccup. "It seems like a dream, but I think I remember falling and burning and then feeling comforted before blacking out. I remember it perfectly in that weird place between awake and asleep, but I can't describe it when I'm awake."

"Then don't. I don't want to hear it Cuppy. I don't ever want to see ye like that again either. Having to carry you after ye fell, scared me enough," said Stoick. "And I'm no fool. I know ye didn't just 'fall'. Ye blacked out."

"Maybe," admitted Hiccup. "A little." He motioned a small pinch with his fingers. After a stern expression from his father, he nodded. "Yeah, I blacked out. I was only awake for three days so don't get mad at me."

"I'm not. I'm not," said Stoick, pulling out a chair for his son and setting him in it. "Oh, I took the misery out for ye Cuppy. The five classes are divided out already. It looks like ye are going to have your hands full. Most of the village qualifies under some knowledge of dragons."

"Actually, it's former dragon fighters and brainwashing I'm worried about most," said Hiccup. "Especially brainwashing."

"I won't be that bad," Stoick told him with a wave of his hand.

In mid-chew Hiccup looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He swallowed and frowned at him.

"I'll try not to be that bad then," Stoick corrected.

"Yeah, sure you will," muttered Hiccup.

"I'm getting better with Toothless. That's got to count for something," noted Stoick.

"I have to admit Dad, I'm impressed you haven't yelled at him yet for not getting me home on time," said Hiccup.

"He kept you safe and I should know he keeps ye safe. I'm trying to let go of a bit of the darkness of the past to give myself a glowing future," Stoick told him.

Hiccup's smile turned into a smirk.

A soft growl sounded across the room followed by floppy feet. Toothless narrowed his eyes at Stoick and growled softly. He pressed his nose against Hiccup's forehead and purred. He rubbed his nose up and down a little. Out of nowhere, he opened his mouth and his pink tongue swiped up Hiccup's face.

"Eh," was all the sound Hiccup made when Toothless backed away.

Stoick looked at his son's face and erupted into hearty laughter.

Saliva and fish guts were plastered to Hiccup's face in thick gobs. His bangs were molded upward and remained standing on end. The white saliva was dripping from his nose and chin. When he blinked, white strings folded and stretched. He shuddered entirely.

Toothless pressed his nose against Hiccup's forehead again.

"Maybe it wasn't best to have taught you what a kiss was," Hiccup noted.

"What, did ye lick your dragon?" Stoick asked before laughing with such laugher he grabbed his sides.

It wasn't that he couldn't tell his dragon he was a bad dragon for doing that to him; it was because Toothless was still "kissing" him. He patted his dragon's head.

"Good boy," he managed to say.

Knowing those words and as giddy as ever, Toothless swiped his tongue up Hiccup's face again.

This time Hiccup groaned because his father stumbled into a beam and slid to the floor. He couldn't hear his father laughing anymore and secretly wished his father would continue laughing so he would die of suffocation because the last thing he needed was his father telling him that he and Toothless were "kissing last night".

Even more than not wanting to know he was kissing his dragon last night, Hiccup didn't want anyone to know what he was about to do. He lay quietly in his bed keeping a keen ear out for his father upstairs. There was one good thing about having his room downstairs now: he was down there and his father was up there and he could sneak out or sneak in.

The sound of feet heading upward and eventually walking above him suddenly got adrenaline to shoot through his blood. He had done this several times. Sneaking out and in were nothing new to him, but this time was different. Usually his father was completely unaware that he snuck in and out. He knew his father was known for checking in on him at random times of the night. He was halfway aware of a human presence in there. The feet stopped moving and he gave it a moment or two.

"Toothless, let's go," whispered Hiccup.

Toothless looked at him oddly knowing he shouldn't be going anywhere past dark. And since his human wanted him to go, he knew who would be blamed if they were caught. Acting like he didn't hear him, he shut his eyes and rolled over.

"Toothless, we're going to Fury Canyon," Hiccup told him. Toothless didn't move. "My father won't be there now."

Approving of that very much, Toothless got on all fours. He stretched a bit.

"We'll only be out for an hour at the most," Hiccup added.

He went across his room then poked his head out. There was no light in the main room. The fire was smoldering. All the chairs were put away as well as the mugs and candles. Papers were stacked and the candles were extinguished. All was safe. He motioned for his dragon to follow and they went out the back door, just in case.

Toothless motioned toward his back and Hiccup nodded. He took his human through the village on the edge and to Raven's Point and then down into Fury Canyon with ease. When they arrived, he let out a low whine and gave him huge eyes.

"I know you don't like this buddy, but this is something you need to trust me on. I want to do this on my own. If we're caught I'll defend you. I won't let my father blame you. No one will blame you because I'm here. You're probably not going to like what I'm going to do to myself, but you have to let me do it. Don't catch me. Don't try to drag me away. Just let me deal with it on my own," Hiccup told him.

The Night Fury's eyes were narrow and uncomfortable. A gentle rub between his eyes reassured him that his human was speaking the truth. He settled himself on his high spot.

"Okay, well, I can't do much yet, but I can start with my stomach and my arms, and swim a bit," Hiccup said to himself.

Really not sure how to do any of this, he looked at Toothless as if for advice for a second. What he got for an answer was his dragon shrugging at him. He shrugged his own shoulders. His clothes were removed and set in a pile on one of the boulders. He wore only tight, black shorts that covered him from his hips to the center of his thighs. In the moonlit air, he shivered and his body did look fluorescent in the blue light. No birds were in the air. Crickets chirped now and then. Twigs that snapped far away seemed much closer. An owl occasionally hooted. The air was dead and silent. Light against the canyon walls and in the lake was cold and eerie. Night itself in Fury Canyon was eerie and disturbing. It was almost as though the cosmos was trying to scare him out of doing this.

He shook it off then sat on the ground near the large rock. Scooting upward, he slipped his feet into the little notch holes he made earlier.

"Why do I feel like an idiot?" he asked himself as he set his hands behind his head. He hunched upward then immediately fell back on the ground. "Oh, that's why."

A dragon's laughter carried across the canyon.

"Just ignore him Hiccup. He's dumb dragon who doesn't know the first thing about working out," Hiccup muttered to himself. He hunched himself upward again, fighting the pain in his stomach until his chest touched his knees. He flopped down again. "One," he gasped. He took a breath in and held it while doing the same thing. "Two." He lay there breathing hard. "Oh, come on. Am I that pathetic?"

Three, four, five.

He lay there with his stomach killing him already. This was pathetic. He couldn't even do five sit-ups without his stomach killing him. It must have had to do with something about being unconscious for two weeks and then hardly moving for another two weeks. Yeah, that was it. He just hadn't moved in a while so his body was more pathetic than it should have been.

Trying again, he inhaled then exhaled as he hunched up and slowly lowered himself. Six. Okay, breathe. He had to remember to exhale while he was putting himself through that pain. Seven, eight, nine, and ten.

"Ow," he muttered to himself, pressing his palms into his burning stomach. "No, no, no. Ignore the pain. It'll go away. Just like it did with your leg. It's going away. Pushups. Ten."

The teenager flipped around on his stomach. He pressed his palms on the ground evenly with his shoulders then flipped his head behind him to check his feet. Settled, he pushed off the ground and immediately cried out as he fell. He leaned back and clutched his leg.

Toothless was suddenly at his side whining and nudging him.

"I'll be all right Toothless. That just felt weird," Hiccup told him in gasps.

He sat up and rubbed the sore spot on his leg, right where it ended. Gravity wasn't pulling evenly on him and so it was pulling down on one side. He felt like his leg was shifting. After tightening all the straps a bit more, he gave it one more shot.

The Night Fury was right there watching him and not liking this.

Hiccup pushed himself from the ground again. It didn't hurt as bad as it did before. Well, he felt he solved the problem. He exhaled as he lowered himself to where his arms were parallel then inhaled when he pushed up again. He lowered himself and felt his arms trembling. No, no, no, Astrid could do more than two pushups. Anyone could do more than two. He wasn't going to use the past month as an excuse.

"I'm a Viking. I'm a Viking. I have to make them see it. The pain will go away. I'll just keep doing it and then sleep and I'll wake up tomorrow have a day to recover, and then do it again tomorrow night," he told himself.

He awkwardly lowered himself, feeling his chest, belly, and legs sink into the ground then felt his chest, belly, and legs slowly pull up but not at once. That was wrong and he knew it. He had to keep his body straight.

Breathing deeply, he did it again and again and again until he reached the number ten completely. Altogether, he fell on his belly and rolled on his back. His jaw hurt from clenching his teeth together. His arms hurt and his stomach hurt.

Shaking it off, he stood up and fell to his knees.

Toothless cried out again and picked him up. He growled and nudged at his human while motioning to his back.

"Uh uh," Hiccup told him. "Let me be. I'll do this. I will do this."

He stepped forward again and stumbled, but he did not fall. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He felt as though he was walking for the first time again, like he did a month ago. Sitting by the lake, he stuck his hand in the water.

"It's so cold," he whispered to himself. "But I have a Night Fury to warm me up," he added, looking on the bright side of things.

Carefully, he undid the straps and pulled the prosthetic off. He was relieved to find there was no blood stains anywhere. He wasn't sure how he would explain that one to his father. The stocking was removed and he suddenly had a second thought. Should he really be swimming with a wound like that? It was only a month old and still bothering him. If it got infected then, well, how would he explain that to everyone? They would think of him a stupid and brainless. Was doing this to himself really worth it?

He saw his reflection in the lake, seeing himself glow and every contour. His jaw was set tight and confidently. He nodded then dove into the water.

Poor Toothless wasn't sure what was going on so he once again squealed as he rushed to the water and dove in himself.

"Toothless, how am I going to work out if you keep dragging me out of it?" Hiccup asked as he was arched over his dragon's neck.

Toothless set him down and nudged him.

Dripping wet, Hiccup looked at him. "I'm okay. I'm just going for a swim. I'm not going to kill myself. I'm just going for a swim. It's like a bath."

At the word bath, Toothless backed away. He shook his head. He didn't like bathing, but he knew his human did.

"Knew that would work," Hiccup muttered to himself. So his dragon could see that he was all right, he lowered himself into the water. "See, I'm okay. This feels weird."

Below the surface, he was kicking back and forth, testing the feeling. One side was kicking normally and the other with not so much power. He let go of the side and tried treading water. His legs kicked and his arms brushed back and forth. "Huh, this is easier than I thought it would be, a bit awkward, but I could get used to it."

Testing it out in the shallower water, he lowered his torso in the water and brought his legs upward, slowly pushing water behind him. Yep, it was definitely awkward considering he had a tendency to lean to the left a little, but he would just balance that out with his arms. After few minutes of swimming around, he felt he got the rhythm of it.

He kicked off the rock with his right foot and shot forward, pushing the water behind him. While he swam to the other side, he noticed Toothless following him. It was such a different feeling swimming. His leg wasn't hurting him. He hardly felt he was missing his foot, other than the awkwardness, but the cold soothed his aching muscles. He completed three laps then decided that was enough since he was struggling to keep himself above the water now. He pulled himself back onto dry land and dripped.

Almost immediately, he began shivering in the night. Winter was definitely approaching. The days were warm, but the nights were cold. Warm scales huddled beside him.

"Thanks buddy. Remind me to bring a towel next time," he said, breathing heavily and shivering.

Knowing his little human needed warmth, Toothless trotted to the tree he cut down earlier. He picked it up and set it near Hiccup.

Feeling the warmth of a sudden fire, Hiccup sighed contently. He wiped the dripping water from his body. Between the temporary fire and his Night Fury, he was warm again in no time and quite dry really. His clothes were given to him by a toothless grasp, hinting.

"I know Toothless, I know," said Hiccup.

The teenager clothed himself and strapped his leg back on. He stood and felt shaky. His jaw hurt and a foul taste poisoned his mouth. His heart was still pounding quite rapidly inside of him. It took an effort to climb onto his dragon's back, an effort he felt was too much. He was taken home on the back of his Night Fury who cautiously walked through the village and took him through the backdoor of his house. Hiccup was not allowed to walk anymore that night and he was personally delivered to his bed.

"Thanks," he whispered. He gave his dragon a pat between the eyes.

The second he laid down after changing and getting warm in his bed, his eyes shut and he fell fast asleep, but not before thinking how good he felt to start his training as a Viking.

* * *

**A note from TurtleHeart**

**just so you know...**

**- Monday = Moon's Day**

**- Tuesday = Tyr's Day**

**- Wednesday = Odin's Day**

**- Thursday = Thor's Day**

**- Friday = Frigg's Day**

**- Saturday = Washing Day & Saturn's Day**

**- Sunday = Sun's Day**

**well, another chapter completed like i wanted to do because i work quite a lot these next few days. i just want to thank everyone for the wonderful notifications i've been getting and i hope you are enjoying this story as much i am writing it. it's becoming my favorite and i'm a pirate freak so that's saying something there! the next chapter will definately be interesting. well, let me know what you think and i'll keep writing!**

**Happy Readings!**


	5. Cuddling in the Arena

**Cuddling in the Arena**

Pain. Sore. Unnecessary. Why? Not fair. Torture. Evil. No one ever said anything about this. _Ow!_ Those were the thoughts going through Hiccup's mind as he felt himself coming around the next morning after sleeping and he was woken quite rudely too. His blanket was pulled from his body and he automatically curled his knees to his chest and hugged his arms close. He wasn't quite awake yet. He wanted to sleep. His stomach felt like it was burning still and his arms felt like water. He groaned and slipped his head under his pillow. Everything hurt too much to move.

An irritated sigh came from across the room and he knew right away that sigh did not belong to a dragon. It was his father and his father had a nasty tendency to wake him after sunrise if he was not already awake. Supposedly, it was something to do with getting used to it now so he his body knew to wake at sunrise when he was chief. He was once told the chief had requirements of him at sunrise, but when he asked he always got "when you're older".

"Hiccup, I know yer awake."

The teenager didn't move.

"It's Frigg's Day. Are ye forgetting something?"

"Lessons don't start until after lunch," Hiccup told him from under his pillow.

"Breakfast?"

Hiccup groaned. _Oh great. You had to say the word breakfast. Now Toothless is probably prancing around the room eagerly and he's going to—_

Hiccup pulled the blanket from his head as he looked around his room. Toothless was nowhere to be found. Only his father stood at his bedside with high eyebrows, folded arms, head shaking, and a foot tapping. He sat up slowly and weakly, his arms shaking a bit. "All right, what did you do with my dragon?"

"He is eating breakfast. I bribed the Fury with breakfast so I could come up here without needing his permission to wake ye," replied Stoick. "And why do ye look so weak?"

"I must have slept wrong last night. My arms feel tingly and my stomach hurts. Must have slept on my stomach again and my arms under my stomach. Not the first time," Hiccup said, making up every word as he went along. "Why do you insist I have to get up at sunrise? No one else gets up at sunrise?"

"Hiccup, everyone is up at sunrise. The adults prepare for the day and the children have their chores to attend to just like you do," said Stoick.

"Okay, okay," Hiccup said.

"Get up, get your chores done then we go to breakfast," Stoick demanded of him as he walked out of the room.

The second he was out of sight, Hiccup collapsed on his back against his bed. No doubt about it, he was sore. He was painfully sore and his leg hurt again. The second he started walking oddly and limping, he knew the entire village would be on him wondering and silently asking what suddenly happened to him to cause his limp. Everyone knew he fixed his leg for the better and he hadn't been limping as much. He was stronger and to see him weakly handle things? He didn't know how to explain it. For now, sleeping wrong was just going to have to work. After all, only Gobber could relate to his leg injury and no one really believed the man anyway.

Hiccup pulled his clothes over his head and up his legs and strapped on his prosthetic. As he reached for the two armbands, a wide smile cast his pain aside. He delicately traced ever Tyr with his forefinger, glowing. They were buckled to his arms. It was almost worth getting up to have the rest of the world see his arms. Ideas flowed through his head what his friends and the other people might say about him.

"I don't hear ye getting up!"

"I am!" Hiccup told his father, slamming his palms on his bed and pushing himself up onto his two feet.

Yep, he felt he was going to be a bit of a limp in the morning, but sometimes he did that. It all depended how his leg felt when he woke and everyone knew that. He stumbled forward, relying heavily on his right leg to walk. Just like he thought, the second he walked out of his bedroom his father and Toothless were already looking at him with concerned expressions.

"I'll be fine. My leg is just being useless again," he told him.

"Something's not right about ye Cuppy. Ye sleep past sunrise, your arms are weak, and now yer limping. What did ye do yesterday?" Stoick noted then slapped his palm to his forehead, answering the question on his own. "Well, I'm a fool. Ye went for that walk. That's why you must be off."

"Yeah," Hiccup said, liking that idea then spoke more confidently as he went forward to his dragon. "We went down to the beach and that was awful on my leg so I guess that's why I'm limping."

Toothless gave him a low grumble and a look that meant he shouldn't have lied.

"You want to help me do my chores?" Hiccup asked.

"And how, may I ask, does your pet dragon help ye?" wondered Stoick

"First of all, do not, do not, _do not_ refer to a dragon as a pet. I told you this yesterday," Hiccup told him, whipping around.

Stoick rolled his eyes. "You are taking this way too close to heart Cuppy."

"Calling a dragon a pet is like calling me useless. We hate it," said Hiccup.

"Well, former Hiccup the Useless, you are to begin attending the weekly Council meetings. Now that you are overseeing an aspect of our lives, ye need to share progress and future plans to grow," said Stoick casually.

Hiccup pointed a firm finger at him. "You said you would stop—council meetings?" His mood shifted entirely.

"Mm hm."

"I'm only fifteen."

"Sixteen this spring."

"I'm still only a teenager."

"Yet ye are rewriting the Dragon Book and training the entire village how to handle our new companions and started this new era."

"I hate responsibility. Dad, I'm still the worst Viking in three hundred years. I am a dragon not a Viking. I'll manage to mess up more horribly than anyone has on the council in three hundred years. Has there ever been a teenager on the Council? No. And do you want to know why? It's because teenagers are teenagers. We're rash and stupid and emotional and don't listen and demand and whine and complain and have issues. Da-ad I can't do this."

"Just like ye couldn't do Dragon Training? Ye managed to finish first."

"Only because I had a dragon to train with. It's not like there is a council of dragons for me to train with to bring to the Council."

"Hiccup, you're missing the point. Ye brought in other means to succeed in Dragon Training. I'm confident you'll bring in other means to succeed in the Council. You're smart as a nail to a board."

Hiccup looked at him not sure if that was a compliment or an insult. His mouth hung open as he pondered that thought. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ye know where ye belong and what your job is," explained Stoick.

"Bad analogy," Hiccup told him.

"I tend to agree," admitted Stoick. He gave his son a light push for the door. "Now go on and get yer chores done. And I was not harming him Mr. Toothless Dragon. It's a father thing."

Toothless seemed to be shaking his head, not amused. He leaned his body right before falling on all fours and following Hiccup out. While leaving he was grumbling the whole time and his tail was flicking back and forth.

Ahead of him, Hiccup saw the western sky with the stars still shining, but only the brightest and boldest of them all. The sunlight spun around the sky to the other side, reflecting an indigo blue on the horizon. Morning. Known to all in the village including the newest companions, Hiccup was not a morning person. He was the only Viking to stay awake doing something well after midnight and sleep until it was midday. Lunch was breakfast, dinner was lunch, and midnight was dinner. Being future Chief, that was a habit his father was trying to break him of now while he was still young and molding his ways.

Most of the village was up and about attending to chores. Women were sweeping and cleaning around their homes and heading down to the chicken coops to collect the eggs. The farmers were tending to their flocks. Fishermen were in the river catching the day's supply and hauling in nets. Various chores were given to children of various ages, mostly helping out with the parents.

Hiccup's chores were much, much different and he volunteered to carry them out, which was something unheard of. He hardly thought of his chores as chores. It was another excuse to go play with dragons. Apparently, while he was out for the two weeks he was, his village had been hard at work constructing great buildings that were known as the dragon houses. Most of these so called dragon houses were constructed outside the village perimeter on both the north and south ends. They were away from the people to give some separation but only a short walk away from the center of the village to keep them close by.

The teenager, with his Night Fury at his side, walked to the edge of the southern portion of the village and came to the first set of houses. A group of Terrors came rushing over to Toothless and scrambled about his feet. Above, a Nightmare's red wings covered the sun and cast a red glow over Hiccup. He entered the building and made a quick observation.

These dragon houses were far taller than any other house constructed, about three times the height and each with three levels. Roofs were thatched overhead to protect them during the winter. Between the A-frame of the roof and the third level, large openings provided the dragons a quick access in and out as well as door-like openings on the main floor. Ramps were constructed on all the levels for access to all dragons. In the center on the ground level, were two large bowls about the size of the braziers used for the former night time attacks. One was filled with water and the other with fish. Two more of these braziers were elevated into the higher areas.

In this particular house, Terrors, Gronkles, and Nadders flew about in harmony. It was a loud little place, but bustling as always.

"Hi," Hiccup called as he stepped in.

Little shrieks from nearly all the dragons called out and they seemed to acknowledge him in some form or another. Of course, the Terrors were attracted to him the most and they always had been. They scuttled down from everywhere they were and trampled around his feet.

An annoyed gruff warmed the back of his neck. Toothless looked as though he had gone through some sort of war. His facial expression was not amused as he sat back on his hind legs and looked at the scene.

"Come on Toothless, you and I both know the Terrors have this connection to us," reminded Hiccup.

Toothless gave him an annoyed look. Just then, a little Terror decided to get into a fight with his brothers and sisters, right at the Night Fury's feet. Not going through this again, Toothless let out a mighty roar that knocked them on their backs. He laughed as they scrambled to their feet and trembled, looking up at him in fear.

"Toothless, was that necessary?" asked Hiccup.

The Night Fury merely scratched his back, ignoring his little human. Of course that was necessary.

Hiccup gave his dragon a pat on the forehead then went about his chores. He carried with him his little notepad and walked all three levels checking for new eggs, living conditions and if any adjustments were needed, if the building was in need of repair, the health of all the dragons that he could see, the water and food supply, any unwelcomed visitors, and any hostilities between the dragons. Nadders, Gronkles, and Terrors were the types of dragons that delighted in mingling with each other.

With the review done, Hiccup and Toothless moved onto the next dragon house. The next one was a bit smaller, but much more deadly. Only Nightmares were allowed. They were a breed of dragon that tended to not mingle with others on a day to day basis. There were random exceptions to their nonsocial behavior like Fyreye, but mostly Nightmares stuck with Nightmares. Not surprisingly, a new part of the ceiling had to be replaced. They were getting better at not setting themselves on fire when in their home, but it was a work in progress.

Zippleback was another breed of dragon that preferred to be acquainted with only their type. Hiccup and Toothless both understood why. After all, each dragon body did have two heads and therefore the population was doubled automatically. The problem Zipplebacks had were their long necks that liked to get tangled amongst each other. More times than he would have liked, Hiccup found himself untying their necks and Toothless was always on the ground laughing.

On the northern edge of the village the Changewings and Scauldrons mingled together in perfect harmony, since the only difference between each other was water and acid. Entering their house was a matter of careful work. Pools of boiling water and acid tended to drip from above and so repairs were almost always needed. The two couldn't help it though. It was what they did after all.

Thunderdrums took up residency in an apparent cave under the village's land. Toothless pointed it out for him once and he made a point to see how it was holding up once a week. Thunderdrums were the simplest dragons to keep watch on since they were a very independent dragon and preferred the darkness of the night rather than the bright day. Hiccup was still trying to figure out what to do for them when the ice set it and he wasn't too sure if they liked the cold enough to stay under the ice.

Timberjacks were another simple creature to mind. They had their own land on the top of the mountain anyway. Once a week, dragon and rider flew up the mountain to greet them and check in on them. Apparently they were quite a help in getting the wood for the dragon houses, which was no great surprise to Hiccup. The two companions rather enjoyed flying up the mountain to check on them. Timberjacks were one of the friendliest dragons. Whenever he was there, every one of them seemed to show up to greet him. Although they were huge and intimidating, they could have been the most lovable of them all. They were a peaceful dragon in the clouds and much preferred to be in the quiet of the sky, but some came down for a visit of course.

Hiccup and Toothless had yet to find the other three most popular dragons around the village: Skrill, Bonenapper, and Whispering Death. He knew they existed because he saw them, but not since after the Green Death incident. It was apparent they were a dying breed. Dragons with low population of their kind tended to stay away from the viewing eye. It was self defense and common knowledge. If there were not a lot of them in existence then going out and facing the world in small numbers was a sure way to die.

Inspecting the houses took over an hour, which he knew was going to increase as the dragons began reproducing and coming back to life again. During Dragon Training, he knew he had to find those with a dragon's touch to help him. Between teaching, inspecting, and sitting on the Council, he barely had enough time for himself anymore.

It was odd though. Not many of the dragons personally knew him, yet every one of them respected him more deeply. He and Toothless were the most respected duo among the dragons. Whenever they approached, all dragons greeted then went back to duties. Some of them had a tendency to bow their head as if he was a king of some sort. After about a week and a half of it, he finally realized he and Toothless were now the leaders of the dragons. Together, they replaced the former leader and freed all dragons from their captor. Thankfully, he knew he would never have to worry about being harmed by a dragon again.

Stoick on the other hand, that was different matter on its own entirely.

Hiccup walked inside the Hall, ignoring the big green eyes that looked on him pleadingly as always. He didn't get too far before whispers and hushed tones followed in his footsteps. Now what were they saying about him? He thought they were through with the names and showed a little respect. Halfway through, at the great fire, he whipped around.

"What?" he cried throwing his arms down. "What did I do now?"

"Hiccup," Gobber whispered from beside him.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

Gobber pointed to his biceps.

"Oh, right," Hiccup noted, blushing a bit.

As he covered the other half of the Hall, Stoick noticed his son was standing a little taller and walking a little mightier for having a limp. He raised an eyebrow when he saw his son stick his nose in the air a bit. Now that was something he thought he would never have to see from Hiccup. He didn't like it too much, but had to admit it was about time Cuppy walked with a little pride in his footsteps.

Hiccup sat with a smirk on his face. He waved at his people proudly.

Stoick gave him a good smack to the back of the head.

"Ow, not you too!" Hiccup whined.

"Yeah, well, Astrid has something going here," noted Stoick. He pointed her out in the crowd. "She's the kind of female I want ye to marry. She'll keep you in yer place."

"Da-ad," Hiccup whined under his breath.

The four out of the five teens commonly associated with Hiccup burst into laughter and Astrid buried her face in her palms. Every one of them elbowed her. Tuffnut whistled and Ruffnut made kissy noises.

"Hiccup, we all know you two are a pair. Just come out and say it officially," Stoick told him.

"Dad!" Hiccup cried with a squeaky voice.

"You've been in love with her since ye knew what women were," reminded Stoick.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Hiccup asked, slinking down his chair.

The adults in the room where chuckling and making their grandest attempt to hide their laughter and failing miserably while doing so. Other teens were mocking Astrid and Hiccup with whistling and hooting. The children were sticking their tongues out in disgust at it all. Outside, the familiar laughter of a dragon was probably the worst of it all.

"Well, on a less embarrassing note to my son," Stoick called as he stood, dragging Hiccup to his feet despite his protests. "I have chosen my heir as my son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Since he is of command toward all dragons in this village, he is also the newest member of the Council."

Rousing cheers and applause echoed from the walls. Some Vikings stood from the benches to honor him, including five teens and Gobber. The once embarrassment Hiccup had a second ago became pride and a feeling of belonging. They were looking up at him with pride and not annoyance. For once in his life his people were embracing him and not trying to shun him away. If he knew this was to await him after he befriended a dragon, he would have gone dragon hunting years and years ago. Finally, he felt he belonged somewhere in the world, yet as his eyes went out past the Hall, he felt something was missing.

Toothless was lying outside looking inside with wonder. Other dragons were flying past him.

Hiccup's glow faded. It was all due to them that he finally was recognized as part of the village. They welcomed him at last, yet dragons were still shunned from most of the world. He was becoming a Viking and leaving the person he once was behind. Toothless was now what he was, an outcast and unwanted, yet necessary to the village because of his association. Within time and Dragon Training, he was hoping and praying dragons would be allowed in the Hall like all Vikings were. What made the Hall so different from the entire village? No one ever said it took days for the dragons to be allowed in the village. As far as he knew, only one person didn't like it but tolerated it.

Right after breakfast, Hiccup quickly made for the Training grounds. He didn't want to be bothered. The thought of his best friend becoming what he used to be frightened him. Would he eventually cast Toothless aside because he was too Viking? He couldn't imagine not living a life without him.

Toothless let out a low whine from beside him and bumped his nose against Hiccup's cheek.

"I'm just thinking," Hiccup told him. "Nothing to worry about."

They walked into the entrance of the arena. He was impressed what the villagers had done with it. A fourth of the dome was thatched and the other three quarters was left open, no chains blocking the way. It was more comfortable and a more suitable teaching area. The stone benches surrounding were covered with a soft cloth of some sort. The actual arena floor was smoother and all the loose little pebbles were removed. He had to chuckle to himself when he noticed a table and chair under the quarter that was shaded all set with paper and pens and books. Apparently someone was expecting his teachings.

He sat himself down in the center of the arena and fell back on the ground, laying in the sunlight. Everything began here. It didn't begin in the forest when he found Toothless. After Gobber told him a dragon would always go for the kill that got his mind thinking and caused him to go out and wander the forest for the Night Fury. Had Gobber not gotten him to think, he probably wouldn't have gone back there in search of Toothless. The arena was also where he officially chose a side. Everything went wrong and was corrected here.

Toothless laid down with a huff as well, apparently thinking on his own. He listened around him hearing nothing but silence and not the struggles of dragons trying to free themselves from the cages buried within the mountain. Certain peace was given to him by the silence. For many, many, many years he knew what occurred in those cages and the arena.

"Toothless, are you afraid of me becoming a Viking?" wondered Hiccup.

The Night Fury looked at him curiously. His head tilted to the side in confusion. Hiccup was not a Viking. He knew his human was not a Viking and he never would be a Viking. He was a dragon.

"I'm afraid that if I become who I was born to be you and the rest of the dragons will have to suffer what I was forced to suffer for fifteen years. I know I'm on your side. I'm on the side of the dragons, but now being the heir to command all Vikings I have no choice but to be a Viking. I want to be a Viking and a dragon. Do you think I can do it?"

Toothless pressed his nose into Hiccup's arm again. He purred with no reason to worry.

Hiccup scratched his head and between the eyes.

Suddenly, Toothless pulled away and his ears perked. He sniffed the air and his head shot toward the entrance. A wide toothless grin was what greeted the teenage girl.

"I thought I would find you here. You weren't at home or in the canyon so I figured I would find you here," said Astrid, walking in.

"I'm just thinking," Hiccup said, still not having sat up.

"You thinking is never a good thing," Astrid told him.

"As I become more Viking, I'm leaving the dragons behind. They helped me find acceptance among all of you and I'm repaying them by having no choice but to reject them. Toothless is becoming what I was and I'm becoming something all dragons fear. I'm becoming a Viking. I'm not a Viking, but I want to be. I wish I could be a Viking and a dragon," Hiccup told her.

"Why can't you?" wondered Astrid as she sat down beside him.

"Dragons and Vikings don't get along," reminded Hiccup.

Astrid sighed. She leaned back so she too was lying in the center of the arena. "Apparently they can."

"Everyone but the one person who needs to get along with them," said Hiccup.

"You know he's just afraid," said Astrid.

"He's afraid for a reason you aren't thinking of. He's afraid because the closer I get to the dragons the further I feel from his own son. I know he's giving me these Vikingly duties so I tear myself away from the dragons. Now that I'm on the Council I'm losing time with Toothless. I chose a side, but now I want to change sides again."

"The problem with always choosing a side is never knowing where you belong. I saw your face when you were looking at Toothless as we honored you as the official heir. You looked lost and confused. Hiccup, you are a dragon. You belong with the dragons and maybe being a Viking Dragon would help us a little more."

"I feel worthless."

"Look how far you've already come. You were finally the first right Viking to try something new besides just killing them and irritating them. We live in harmony with the dragons and now that you're giving lessons it'll get us to live completely together. It's like you said, time cannot exist without day and night."

"It's not a simple as you think. I want to be more Viking-like; I want to be a Viking but I don't want them to be left behind."

"I think you're just afraid. You've got a lot of responsibility suddenly shoved on your shoulders. You're the heir. You're Dragon Master. You're on the Council. You're only fifteen. You're getting used to your leg. You're sudden accepted in the world after we spent fifteen years trying to kick you out."

"Thank you for summing that up for me because now I feel so much better knowing exactly what happened to me," Hiccup cried out throwing his arms to the sky. He pressed his palms against his face and groaned. "Oh, the Gods hate me."

"I think they just see something about you that you don't."

"Oh, and you know what this is?"

"A great leader and a good man and someone who has the guts to do what is right rather than what is smart," replied Astrid confidently.

Hiccup turned his head to the side to look at her and she turned her head to look at him. "Are you just saying that?"

"You led us into battle bravely. You are a good person. I don't even have to give you proof about having the guts to do what is right rather than smart. You're the best of all of us and it's because you are a dragon that makes you the best. You understand both worlds. You're going to be a great Chief and leader. You'll be the one that the world will remember and admire and would give anything to have met you. You're already in the histories Hiccup. You befriended a dragon. Live up to your name. I'm confident you'll do great."

"You're just saying this," Hiccup said with a smile.

"Of course I am. It's what I would do if I was the heir," said Astrid.

Toothless leaned over Hiccup and pressed his nose onto his forehead. His eyes shot to Astrid and his head motioned to her.

"Should I?" wondered Hiccup.

The Night Fury motioned to her again.

"All right," said Hiccup with a shrug. "But this was your idea."

He rolled over, straddling Astrid with his arms and knees then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She did not struggle under his grasp and he knew she was someone who did not like to be forced down and unable to move. He brushed her hairline with his palm, feeling the soft strands of hair and pulling them out of her face. Shivers passed through his small body as fingernails gently began raking down his back and clutching his hair. His kisses moved from her lips to her cheek and nose and eyes and forehead and neck and back to her lips.

Not knowing what had suddenly come over him, Hiccup pulled away and sat up. He raised his palms apologetically to her. "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

Astrid lay on the ground in bliss. She was glowing. Only once before had the two of them technically kissed. "Where did that come from?"

"I taught Toothless was a kiss is and he told me to kiss you," said Hiccup.

"Just how did you teach him?" wondered Astrid, her face widening in disgust.

Knowing what she was thinking, Hiccup waved his hands back and forth. "No, no, no. Not like that. I am not going to make out with my male dragon. Eww! No, this is what I told him a kiss is." He leaned over and kissed Toothless between the eyes. "See, that's what a kiss is to him. So whenever he presses his nose into my forehead, he's kissing me back and there is the occasional tongue involved."

"Tongue?" wondered Astrid, her head tilting to the side in confusion and eyebrows raised in disgust.

"His tongue licking my face," replied Hiccup, motioning to his dragon then to himself.

"Oh, okay. Not what I was thinking," said Astrid.

"Do you really think Toothless and I make out when we're alone or something because that's just not right and especially coming from your head," noted Hiccup.

"Well, who knows what you two do and you're always together. Snotlout thought of it first so you can blame him," said Astrid.

"Well, he's just jealous," said Hiccup.

"He has a dragon too you know," reminded Astrid.

"Except his tries to control their relationship. Or have you not noticed Snotlout is always the one following Fyreye?" said Hiccup.

"I've noticed but I think that's because Fyreye has a sensitive nose," laughed Astrid.

Catching on to her comment that Snotlout hardly bathed, Hiccup laughed as well. He resumed lying on his back. The only difference was that this time he and Astrid were looking into each other's eyes. He couldn't help but notice her eyes were like the blue sky on the bluest of days or like a flower in the wild. Wildflower. That simple word described her perfectly. She was a wild child and hardly controllable, yet she was delicate and sensitive like a flower was. And, truth be told, not all flowers were so harmless, another reason for her being a wildflower.

"Wildflower," he whispered. "That's what I'm going to call you. You're wild yet pure like a flower. Your eyes are the color of a flower under the blue sky."

"Cuppy?" Astrid suggested.

"Sorry, that's my dad's nickname only. I don't think you can cup me in your hands," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at him. His eyes were identical to Toothless, sometimes the same shape and with the same faraway gaze toward the skies. Both dragon and human were fascinated with the stories depicted in the skies. She knew Hiccup knew them all and one constellation in particular was his favorite and it always had been.

"Draco," she whispered. "That's what I'll call you."

"Really? You're going to call me dragon in the scholar's tongue. Some help you're doing to help me get more Viking," Hiccup said.

"Too bad, because that's what I'm calling you. At least your nickname isn't a word in common life," said Astrid.

"If you're complaining then I'll just have to find something else," Hiccup told her.

"I was simply making a statement there. And I like it," replied Astrid.

Hiccup grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her palm. "Good," he said, intertwining his fingers between hers.

Toothless groaned pathetically as he rolled his eyes. He got up from that spot and went to lie in the sun, not facing them and tail over face. Sometimes the two of them disgusted him more than he could bear and right now was one of those moments. Quite often, he found them to be cute, but that was disgusting.

"Do you think he's jealous?" wondered Astrid, slowly moving to lay her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know," Hiccup told her honestly, wrapping his arm around her and using his right hand to hold hers. "He never gives any signs that he wants a female companion. I'm not sure if that's because none of these dragons interest him or if it's just because he enjoys being on his own. I honestly don't think there are any Night Furies out there anymore. We've only ever known of one Night Fury and if there were more they would have shown up."

"I wish he had someone to cuddle," said Astrid, feeling bad for him.

"He does when my father's not around," said Hiccup. "And I don't think anyone cuddles better than he does."

Taking him up on that challenge, Astrid pulled her upper torso onto his chest. Her head was now lying on his right breast with their hands on his shoulder. Her other arm, the right arm, slipped under his neck. She squirmed for a moment as he did too then settled on him and sighed. Not quite what she was expecting, her heart was the heart that was thundering. His heart was beating normally, yet heavily. For a few moments, she was entranced by his heart. She knew of her own heart and what that felt like, but she had never felt another person's heart much less a male's and never before had she heard a heart beating until now.

The sound was comforting and steady, like a drum or the waves upon the shore; it was always constant. Countless times while waiting for him to wake, she grabbed his hand to feel his temperature but never checked his pulse or his heart. She was afraid. A heart was something sensitive and easily broken in all means. It was her heart that she didn't want to break. By listening to his heart and feeling it, she knew she may have broken her own. His breathing was struggled and erratic and she often had to lean down close to his nose to hear him breathe. The thoughts of how his heart was beating frightened her. Now, it was strongly pounding life through his body.

"You're so quiet," Hiccup whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear so he did not frighten her from her thoughts.

"I'm just listening to your heart," replied Astrid.

"You have one too," noted Hiccup.

"But it's strong and alive and it tells me you're going to be okay now," said Astrid.

"I get the feeling you're referring to something else," said Hiccup.

"I was there for two weeks. Every day I checked on you. Your father knew I was in love with you. For the first few days, I kept making stupid excuses for him to go outside while I had a few minutes with you. He caught on quickly and told me just to come by every day if I desired. He saw us coming; he told me that. What your father said earlier about us being a pair—"

"Astrid Hofferson, would you like to complete my half by becoming my pair?" Hiccup blurted out finally.

"What did you say?" Astrid asked him, switching her head to the other side so she could look at him.

"Everyone knows. We should just come out and make it official, that is if you don't mind your boyfriend being younger than you and not a Viking yet and missing part of his leg and scrawny and always smelling like a dragon and having to wait for him because of his duties to the village, but always knowing he'll be there when you need him no matter the cost and what you need," said Hiccup.

"Even though we've only really known each other for two weeks," added Astrid.

"No, we've known each other our whole lives. I know you know everything about me and I know everything about you," said Hiccup.

"Like what? What's something no one else knows?" asked Astrid.

"I know you sucked your thumb until you were eleven years old and broke the habit by tying your thumb to your hand every night. I know you have never had a boyfriend before or kissed anyone until that night after our flight. I know you've liked me since I was ten years old—"

"How did you know that? I didn't tell anyone."

"I've snuck into your room before and read your journal. Being unwanted and shunned from everything made it easy for me to sneak around and you were never home. Besides, I used to sneak over to your house and watch you sleep when I was younger."

"You read my journal!" Astrid cried, pushing off the ground and his chest. "Hiccup how could you?"

"You just left it lying on the table. Come on Astrid. I was in love with you and I needed to know if you felt the same about me," replied Hiccup.

"All right then," Astrid began. She punched him in the belly.

Hiccup flinched but nodded. He heard a low growl from across the arena. "No, Toothless, that one I deserved."

"Mm hm," Astrid snapped. "And just how long have you been reading my journal."

"A few years and your last entry was about wanting to do more than just kiss me and cuddle dated two days ago," said Hiccup while laughing.

Astrid blushed red and playfully punched Hiccup in the belly to cease his laughing. She shook her head. "At least I didn't wet the bed until I was eight years old."

"Okay, about that. There is a difference between not getting up to relieve yourself and not waking up to relieve yourself. I didn't wake up so I didn't know I had to go out," said Hiccup. "And if that's all you've got against me then you look pretty bad."

"Hiccup the Useless?" suggested Astrid.

"Never mind," Hiccup said, quickly shutting his mouth. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down. "Lay like you were before. It was comfortable."

"So then am I better at cuddling?" wondered Astrid, laying on him once again.

"Nah, Toothless is still a better cuddler," said Hiccup. "But you're a much better kisser than him. You don't leave spit on my face."

A smirk caused the corners of Astrid's mouth to widen. There was an evil glint in her eye, the undoubted look of a woman before she was about to do something annoying and tricky and mean. Before she let Hiccup process this look, she leaned down and dragged her tongue across his face.

"Ehh!" Hiccup cried, flailing his arms. "Astrid what the—why would you do that?" He jumped to his feet and wiped his cheek with his sleeve. "Eww!"

Astrid was laughing on the ground, halfway on her side and halfway on her back from having been flipped off of Hiccup when he stood.

Toothless jumped to his feet and bounded to Hiccup. She kissed him! So they were kissing each other. He wanted to kiss his human boy he loved and he did. Once again, a dragon tongue slowly pulled across his face, and, unlike Astrid's "kiss", the tongue went up the center of his face.

Hiccup stood there with his mouth clamped shut. The only good thing was that Toothless hadn't eaten for a while so it was just dragon saliva. He wiped his face with his sleeves, soaking the ends of them. For a moment, he considered changing clothes before his first lesson of the day then realized it wasn't worth it. Knowing his father and Toothless, he would have to break them out of some sort of brawl.

"You better be nice to my father," he told his companion.

Toothless backed up and stuck his tongue out.

"I'll take that as a no," noted Astrid.

"Well, they're getting better," said Hiccup. "Slowly."

Quite in the mood to play, Toothless dropped down onto his front legs. His tail was flicking back and forth. He pranced between Astrid and Hiccup several times.

Getting an idea, Hiccup whispered in her ear. She looked at him for confirmation then pointed to his leg. He shrugged his shoulders then she did as well. Both of them charged forward at Toothless, screaming obnoxiously. They began chasing him around the arena. Astrid was in a full run chasing him around and Hiccup more or less ran for a bit then slowed to a walk and taunted his dragon to come after him. The three companions' laughter rang across the rocky cliff behind them and echoed in the canyons below, carrying the sound quite a distance, enough that a Nadder soon landed in the center of the arena.

Delighted in this new found game, Opyl decided she was going to chase Toothless as well. Of course, she being the lightest on her feet, managed to pounce Toothless to the ground. Looking at the shocked Night Fury, she laughed at him. Toothless pushed her off of him then chased her around for a few moments. Eventually the two of them wrestled playfully in the arena.

Astrid was laughing and turned to Hiccup. She saw him standing there weakly and shakily and heavily blinking with a ghost white face, but did not process that thought through her head. Not until, Toothless squealed and kicked Opyl from his body.

Toothless rushed to his collapsed human's side and nuzzled his head. Hiccup reached his arm out for help getting back on his feet.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shrieked, sprinting to his side. "What—are you—what happened—don't—"

"I'm okay," Hiccup told her. "I-I just hot and—well—um running a bit—I've not run before—my leg hurt when I woke up. I thought I could run; I just wanted to try it."

"We need to get you in the shade," noted Astrid. "Toothless, can you pick him up?"

Toothless looked at her in fear. His eyes shifted to Hiccup. He continued nudging him gently, trying to pick him up.

Astrid cried out in frustration then slipped his right arm around her neck and supported his body with her left arm. She slowly moved toward the shaded area of the arena and gently let him sink onto the cool ground. She cupped his face in her palms. "Hiccup, look at me. Hiccup! Are you going to be all right? Should I get your dad? Do you want any water? What can I do? Don't run ever, ever again. Don't scare me like that. I hate it when you do this!"

"Wildflower," Hiccup said, taking her hands from his face. "I'm okay. I just got a little dizzy from my leg. I'm all right now."

"Are you sure because you look a little pale," said Astrid.

"Hey, I'm all right now. I'm sitting down with you in front of me and my dragon protectively watching me. I'm all right," Hiccup told her.

Astrid flopped to the ground beside him. She curled her body against his, nuzzling her forehead into his neck and her arms wrapping around his body. Of course, now all she felt was her own heart pounding through her body.

Hiccup wrapped an arm around her then set his palm on her face. His thumb gently caressed her cheek and his pinky purposely on her neck so he could feel her heart slowing under his touch. He brushed the bangs from her face and tucked them under her headband, keeping both eyes uncovered. Without anything covering her face, she looked twice as beautiful. Both sky blue eyes were looking up at him. He saw the small comforted smile on her face.

Slowly, he leaned his head down and she leaned hers up until their lips pressed together again. They rearranged themselves on the ground, both with their shoulders to the side of the shaded stone so their torsos faced each other perfectly. Her hands trailed everywhere on his torso, on his back and arms and chest and hair and neck. His lips moved from her soft lips to her forehead and ears and eyes and cheeks and neck and collarbone. He pulled her closer to him so she was sitting in his lap. Comfortable, Astrid wrapped her legs around his body. The fronts of their torsos were pressed together tightly, inviting each other to come closer.

Out in the arena, both Toothless and Opyl turned away after rolling their eyes. They settled contently in the sun, sensing their humans were going to be like that for a while.

Elsewhere, but only across the arena from the two teens, stood an out of breath Stoick and Gobber. They were on the outskirts of the village attending to repairs when they heard Astrid screaming Hiccup's name. Fearing something had happened to his son, Stoick immediately took off with Gobber hobbling as quickly as he could behind him.

"Ya know, I think they're doing a bit more than cuddling over there," noted Gobber.

"Oh, I know they're doing a bit more than cuddling," said Stoick.

"I think ya need ta talk ta him about girls, 'cause that ta me looks like they've admitted they are a pair," Gobber told him.

Stoick sighed uncomfortably. "How do I talk to him about women? I hated that talk when my father gave it to me. I don't think I can tell him."

"Well, then ye just let them keep going at it," said Gobber. "They're smart. I think they know when enough is enough."

"He won't. Being my son and in love, he won't know when it's enough," said Stoick, turning his back.

Gobber stayed behind a second longer. He sighed with a smile on his face. "They are cute though."

Stoick grabbed his arm and dragged him out. He, of course being Hiccup's father, turned back for one last look. The two of them were still sitting closely together, except his son's lips were on her neck instead of her lips. That day's lesson was going to be a bit more than just his own head getting brainwashed. Something had to be done about that son of his. It was going to be an odd afternoon for them both; he knew that.

"I bet ye anything that she's going to come ta lunch with a mark on her neck," said Gobber playfully elbowing him in the arm.

"I bet ye she has one now," Stoick told him. "Take a little peek."

Gobber turned his head around. He nodded. "She's probably got more than one by now."

After they were out of hearing distance, Toothless opened his eyes again. Hiccup told him to be nice to his father. He wanted to run over there and kick Stoick out of the arena for disturbing his human and his human's mate, but he knew Hiccup wouldn't be happy with him. He knew he would ruin his human's actions if he distracted him. Being nice, he stayed low and acted like he was sleeping.

Purring, Opyl rested her head close beside his. She looked into his green eyes then nuzzled his face.

Toothless looked at her oddly. He bumped his nose against her face then settled his head on the ground. He felt the Nadder scoot closer to him. Rolling his eyes he looked at her and shook his head.

Not taking no for an answer, Opyl settled her head on his neck.

Toothless grumbled, but allowed it.

"Aw, they're so cute," whispered Astrid.

"I don't think two different dragon breeds can mate," noted Hiccup.

"We may just find out," said Astrid.

"Where was I before you interrupted me?" wondered Hiccup.

"Right about here," said Astrid, pressing her lips against his again.

Above the arena now and being an overprotective parent, Stoick shook his head. Gobber finally dragged him away. As they were walking across the bridge, Stoick made another quick turn and headed back.

"Come one you," said Gobber.

"I just don't like leaving the two of them alone knowing they're doing that with their dragons cuddling," Stoick snapped.

"Remember when I told ya ye wouldn't always be there for him. This is one of those times ya can't be there for him. Let him explore," said Gobber.

"Oh yes that's a wonderful idea Gobber! Let him explore a female's body. Wonderful thinking," Stoick cried sarcastically.

Gobber shook his head. "You're missing the point. He might come to ye with a question or two about girls."

"Did you because I didn't and that's why my father told me," said Stoick. He began marching forward.

"If ye walk in on him, yer going to ruin his life forever. Remember when your brother walked in on you?" said Gobber.

"They are just kissing. We were doing something else and I don't want to be a grandfather. I'm too young. He's too young. Fifteen!" said Stoick.

"Ye need ta relax. Let there be a little cuddling in the arena. After three hundred years I think the walls and floors may enjoy a little love," said Gobber.

Stoick looked at him ridiculously. "They're stone Gobber. Stone doesn't see things."

"It does too!" Gobber cried, pointing his finger at him. "How else do ye think stone knows when ta collapse."

"It gets old," replied Stoick.

"No, it's seen enough in its time," said Gobber.

Stoick sighed and grumbled. He turned his feet around again and began back for the village. This was a war he knew he was going to lose with himself. First he was losing his son to dragons and now he's losing his son to women. Did the gods delight in always forcing him away from his son or did he just have to prove himself worthy for his son? One thing he knew confidently, there was more than just cuddling going on in the arena and that afternoon was going to be more awkward than any afternoon he ever had in his life.

Unknown to Stoick, there was just cuddling going on now.

Toothless was more comfortable with Opyl on his head and found it sweet that a dragon of a different breed thought of him appealing, but he himself wasn't sure if he wanted to mate with a Nadder. They would have to discuss that when their humans weren't around.

Hiccup was lying with his back against the stone and Astrid with her side against the stone, cuddling into his chest. Their arms were held tightly around each other and fingers playing with the others. Her head was on his shoulder and his cheek was against her forehead. They sighed contently. Well, after that, they knew they may as well come out as a pair during lunch. Besides, admitting they were together, would add more to his Viking-ness; he had a girlfriend.

* * *

**A note from TurtleHeart: **

**well, this just kind of came out. a few of you wanted more Astrid/Hiccup moments and here you go! i wasnt intending on this happening, but i think it's sweet and Hiccup needs a little more Viking-ness and what better way to be more Viking than getting a girlfriend like Astrid. and, for the record, this isn't going to turn into a romance. if there are anymore fluffy parts it'll just be Toothless and Hiccup being adorable.**

**of course, now things are going to get interesting now that father and son have their reasons to brainwash the other with a Night Fury in the middle of it, which is the other reason the rating has changed.**

**and, once again, i embrace all the notifications with open arms and wide smiles all of you have given me. tell me what you think!**

**Happy Readings!**


	6. Brainwashing: A Dragon's Bite

**Brainwashing: A Dragon's Bite**

Lunchtime arrived for the villagers on Berk. After a small talk, it was decided there was only one way to admit they were finally a pair to the world. Hiccup and Astrid walked in late for lunch purposely. Hand in hand, they strode upward to the Chief's table. He provided another chair for her to sit beside him. It was customary for all members of the Chief's family to sit with him.

At first, Astrid was unusually quiet and shy, trying to ignore the whispers and comments. She continued to play with the object around her neck.

Hiccup, who was completely used to the comments and whispers by now, simply sat down and took a chicken leg from his father's plate and chomped a ridiculously huge bite into his mouth. He smiled with puffy cheeks at the people around him.

Finally, Astrid removed her hand from the object she was clutching around her neck revealing the traditional Viking symbol for love etched out of metal and attached to thin pieces of braided leather. Undoubtedly, the symbol was carved by the blacksmith's apprentice himself or so they thought.

Stoick shared a sad smile with his son. His eyes trailed to around Astrid's neck and the charm she wore. Long ago, he gave that charm to his wife. Upon her deathbed, she gave it back to him telling him to find another to raise their son. Staying true to his heart and leaving it open for only her, he saved the charm for his son's time. He told Hiccup where to find the charm and always said he would know who to give it to when the time came.

Elsewhere in the crowd, Gobber was too busy inspecting her neck to notice she was sitting up there. He slumped his shoulders low and grumbled to discover there were no marks upon her skin. He had to admit the boy was a natural then.

"Great, now whenever they're together and with us we have to watch them make out with each other," noted Tuffnut.

"Oh it's not that bad," replied Ruffnut.

"And what do you know about kissing boys?" snapped Tuffnut.

Ruffnut looked around her ensuring no eyes were watching. She kept looking around then finally reached around her own neck at a leather cord and pulled the same charm Astrid wore from under her tunic and presented it to her brother.

In awe and wonder, Tuffnut leaned forward. He was more shocked that he didn't know about this. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't," replied Ruffnut, concealing the charm once again.

"And why not? I'm you twin brother. I should know everything," said Tuffnut. "Who is he? I'm going to kill him."

"That's my business," said Ruffnut.

"Tell me," demanded Tuffnut.

"Nope," said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut grabbed his sister's hair and she pulled his back in retaliation.

With the two of them brawling and wrestling on the floor like nothing new, the villagers merely looked at them and continued to eat.

Poor Stoick couldn't think about anything anymore. All he was thinking about was what he saw earlier and the events that recently transpired. He was trying to think of any excuse not to talk girls to his son later, but now he knew he had to. He already felt awkward sitting beside him. Hiccup changed too much in three days. Ever since he first mentioned Dragon Training, he noticed his son was behaving oddly, more odd than usual. He was quiet and the glint in his eyes always revealed he was doing much more than just what met the eye.

Unsettled and thoughts plaguing his mind, he picked at his food. New thoughts popped into his head before he had time to process them. Not only did he catch his son and his new girlfriend, but he was also aware his son snuck out of the house the previous night. Something in his fatherly bones told him it had to do with Astrid. The two of them were kissing comfortably, too comfortably to have only been together for two weeks. What exactly did his son do the night before? That also must have been the reason why his son's body was weak earlier. He could think of only one thing Hiccup did last night and was praying to all the gods he knew he was wrong.

Hiccup wasn't that brainless. He should have to worry about him. He shook that thought off his head. Last night had nothing to do with Astrid. The two of them finally went public. The event surrounding the previous night was not to Toothless' liking. He saw the look Toothless gave him after Hiccup told him it was the walk that harmed his leg. Besides, when he thought about it, Hiccup wasn't very confident in his answer. He knew when his son was lying to him and he did lie to him. One thing he did not tolerate was lying and lying to him was something he hated.

When the first few people left after lunch, he immediately followed their example and headed for the arena. His thoughts were beginning to come awfully close to the edge of his tongue and he didn't need to spew his mind in front of the entire village. This was a private matter between him and his son. He had to set new rules for Hiccup now that responsibility was beginning to loom on his son's shoulders. There was to be no sneaking out of the house anymore. He and Astrid would have to limit their activity together. Toothless was going to have to start doing something besides trailing his son around all day. All the other dragons were finding responsibilities to help with so there was no reason the Night Fury couldn't, although he didn't exactly know what a Night Fury's specialty was.

Rather than waiting on the arena floor, he occupied the chief's chair above the arena. He leaned his elbows on his knees and placed his jaw on his balled fists. This time he was going to let Hiccup speak first. He was going to ask him a few questions then let his son talk. The last few times he didn't listen to his son ended badly. For once in his life, he was going to listen to him. Another interesting thought was coming to him. How was Toothless going to react to the three of them being together? He was sore at that dragon and he knew Toothless was sore at him. They had serious trust issues with each other and he doubted being forced together once a week was going to solve that problem.

Unfortunately, he had the sneaky suspicion that a Night Fury's primary specialty was battle. He couldn't think of anything else he saw Toothless do that was dragon-like besides putting his aim to his use. Then again, Toothless was a good flyer. In fact, his son's dragon was the best of the flyers. A Night Fury was built for speed and flight, which was good for his son. He knew Hiccup's escape from the world was on the back of his Night Fury.

Stoick, however much more preferred to keep his feet on the ground. He was not afraid of heights, but he was afraid of not being in control. In flight, it was the dragon who kept control over the rider. Anything the dragon did could be fatal, and he feared his son's life. Yes, he trusted Toothless in the air and praised Odin the dragon his son took a liking to was the best of the flyers, but there was always a fear that his son would fall or Toothless would do something and injure him.

He tapped his fingers on his chin as he thought hard about what use they could use for Toothless. Dragon. Deadly accurate aim. Excellent flyer. Nope, there was nothing better he could think of for Toothless to do than to follow his son around all day and be his crutch, blanket, watchful eye, and protector. That was most likely the only use he wanted Toothless to have the more he thought about it. Staying with Hiccup when he could not, did give him comfort.

Speaking of Hiccup and Toothless, he watched the two of them enter the arena, Toothless cautiously following and Hiccup with a stack of something in his arms. The Night Fury must have seen him because he sat back drooped, looking upward.

Well, that was comforting. Stoick rolled his eyes at his welcoming from the dragon and proceeded to make his way down to the arena. When he was on the same level as the dragon, Toothless got up and trotted to a corner of sunshine near Hiccup.

"I'm here," announced Stoick.

"Good," said Hiccup with a smile on his face. He handed his father several sheets of paper and a pen. "Remember the dragon rules I gave you yesterday."

"Cuppy, you said I had a week to memorize them," reminded Stoick.

"I know," replied Hiccup. "Lesson one in the class of Brainwashing, write down each dragon rule fifty times. That should get them in your head."

"Hiccup, that's ridiculous. I am not going to write down the same sentence fifty times!" Stoick cried, throwing his arms in the air.

"If you want to succeed then listen to me," Hiccup told him, shoving the paper and pen against his chest. "You need brainwashing, literally and the only way I know you know these rules is by forcing you to get them in your head. I can't trust you around dragons without you knowing what to do around them."

"Hiccup," began Stoick.

"Dad!" Hiccup screamed. "Listen to me. This is the only way. You wanted to do this remember? I was never going to force you to do this. We had a deal. I become more Viking if you become more dragon."

"I never said anything about becoming part dragon," said Stoick.

"And I never said anything about not wanting to fight dragons because you wouldn't let me speak. Now, in return of the favor, I'm not giving you a choice. This choice is better than the one you gave me. It'll work. I'm confident when you know how to be around dragons they'll want to be around you," said Hiccup. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to continue the Dragon Book for my later classes."

Stoick had to admit one thing, his son was as stubborn as a Viking if not more stubborn than them all. He watched Hiccup sit at the table under the quarter of shade after rubbing his dragon's head. Toothless purred and rubbed his head up and down under Hiccup's hand.

"Trust him. Just do it. Write it down. Get it over with," Stoick muttered to himself.

_Dragon Rule number one and the most important rule to follow. If you remember only one rule then remember this. Dragons are companions __**NOT **__pets. Do not think of a dragon as a pet. They do not like to be referred to as pets. They are still wild creatures and there are days you will be reminded that they are wild. _

Groaning, Stoick walked to the table where his son had two books opened and archival papers everywhere. He cleared a small corner for himself and sat. His pen hit the paper with a heavy sigh.

A sudden outburst of laughter and then the attempt to conceal it drew his attention to his son.

Hiccup was sitting on the other corner with both hands clamped over his mouth and his eyes watering. There was a smile in those eyes though and his body was trembling like he was laughing.

"What?" Stoick snapped.

"You," laughed Hiccup. "You're sitting on a tiny corner of the table pouting like you're being punished for something. I can almost see you at my age and Grandfather having yelled at you."

"He didn't punish me like this Cuppy. He kicked my butt. Literally," said Stoick, writing down the first Dragon Rule.

"Why didn't you literally kick my butt?" wondered Hiccup quietly as he too was writing.

"Because," said Stoick.

"Because?" wondered Hiccup.

Stoick did not answer. He kept his face low and to the paper, pretending this conversation was not happening. He continued to write.

"Because you were afraid you would hurt me because I'm so small," suggested Hiccup.

"Pretty much," admitted Stoick.

"Well, Toothless is like that too," said Hiccup. "He and I sometimes get a little rough playing with each other and he'll step on me or bite me—"

The pen from Stoick's hand dropped as he immediately grabbed Hiccup by the collar of his tunic and shoved him against the cave wall. "That devil bites you! Ye never told me about that! How many times has he bitten ye?"

"He's going to bite you if you don't put me down," Hiccup told him, looking past his father and seeing narrow eyes and barred teeth.

Feeling the hot breath and hearing the growl, Stoick immediately set his son down. Neither Toothless nor Hiccup were expecting him to suddenly jump on the Night Fury and pin his head to the ground, like he did a month ago.

Toothless struggled for a second then submissively gave in. Although his dragon heart and mind told him to kill the nasty Viking, he couldn't because his human made him promise not to hurt him and there was a bond between them he could never have. He lay on the ground with the Viking's nails digging into his forehead and pressing into his skull. He wasn't going to deny that it hurt him.

"Dad stop! You're hurting him!" Hiccup cried, hearing his dragon whimper.

"How many times did he bite you?" demanded Stoick.

"He didn't really bite me. It was only his gums. It's their way of playing. They play like any other animal. It's a playful bite and there are no teeth involved. He's only done it a few times and every time he knows he did wrong because it hurts me," said Hiccup.

"How much does he hurt ye?" wondered Stoick, pressing into the dragon's forehead more.

Now, Toothless began to claw at the arena floor a bit in the attempt to get away, but soon learned the more he struggled the more it hurt.

"He's only stepped on me a few times, but it was only my stomach and he always backs away and looks like he's going to cry. Whenever he playfully bites me, I'll admit it; it hurts and I always scream. For a while afterward, he stays away from me and growls at me when I try to approach. It's his way of telling me to stay away from him so he can't hurt me again. He's afraid to hurt me. He forgets I'm a human sometimes and wants to play like a dragon because he is a dragon and—" said Hiccup. There was more behind his words. He waved his hands about and sounds came out of his mouth, but no words.

"What?" asked Stoick.

"I—I," Hiccup attempted.

"Hiccup!" demanded Stoick.

Hiccup looked at Toothless. He watched his Night Fury's eyes lower in sadness and regret. Toothless whined low. "Dad, if I tell this to you, you have to get off of him."

"Why?" wondered Stoick.

"Because you need to understand it was my fault and not his. Knowing you you'll hurt him for something I did," said Hiccup guiltily.

Adrenaline and worried blood being pumped from his heart and through his body, Stoick slowly removed himself from Hiccup.

The second Toothless was freed from his captor he scrambled to his feet and bounded for the other side of the arena, as far from Hiccup as he could.

"What happened?" Stoick asked, softly and fearfully. He wrapped his fingers around his son's biceps, like he often did when showing his fatherly affection.

Unexpectedly, Hiccup breathed through his teeth and cried out. He squeezed his eyes shut and whined softly. "Can you let go of my arm?" he pleaded.

Stoick immediately released his son's arms from his grasp. He just then noticed there was only one armband on his son's arms; it was on the left side. Beneath his green tunic, his right bicep did appear larger than his left. Quickly, he pushed his son's right sleeve upward. When he saw a white bandage poking through the green, his eyes darkened and his jaw was set in anger. His head shook as he turned his attention to Toothless.

Toothless was sitting on his hind legs. His head was low and his ears were drooped. Both eyes were staring at the ground. His usual perky, curious manner showed every sign of evidence of guilt. He knew he did wrong. He was whining and whimpering. Giving in, he slumped on all fours and simply lay there.

"We were playing a little while before we came here. I didn't know where you went off to so I figured we could play for a little while. He plays human, knowing not to bite or step and he's only doing it for me," began Hiccup. He sighed and bowed his head. "I thought for once, I would play like a dragon and give the playtime he can't have so I trampled over him and he loved it. He nudged me and I would crawl on him. He's getting better at the biting thing; he only set my arm in his gummed mouth and gently bit down. He only used his teeth because for a little while there he must have thought it was a dragon. I bit his leg first and he sunk his teeth into my arm."

Stoick's eyes and face widened in fear as he gasped. With quivering hands, he pushed the sleeve as far as he could to his son's shoulder. The bandage Hiccup had wound around his arm was stained with blood.

"I'll write them down after I fix up yer arm," he said, pulling the sleeve down again, and careful not to harm his son in the process. He grabbed Hiccup by his left bicep and began walking out with his son dragging behind.

As he walked by Toothless, the dragon did not move. Before Hiccup could summon his dragon to follow, he grabbed his son by the shoulders and led him out.

"Dad," began Hiccup.

"No!" Stoick told him. "If he himself feels he is a threat to ye and he wants to stay away from ye to protect ye then let him do so."

"I told you it was my fault," reminded Hiccup, anger coming to his voice.

"Hiccup," Stoick said, the dark tone in his voice indicating that he was not going to argue about this right now.

By the shoulders, Hiccup was led back through the village without his dragon. He knew exactly what everyone must have been thinking. What did Toothless do now? His father was forcing him along not looking pleased in the least bit and his face set in anger. Clearly Toothless must have done something to him.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Astrid called.

"Hiccup cannot talk with ye right now. Father and son have something to discuss," Stoick told him.

Hiccup tucked his head between his shoulders. He looked at Astrid for help. "Do me a favor and go to the arena."

"Okay," said Astrid, to Hiccup's back since Stoick continued to lead him away.

The second the door to the house was shut, Stoick took his son into his arms and cupped him against his torso. He carried him to his bedroom and set him on his bed. Only for a moment he left the room. When he returned, he came with a little basket of supplies and a bowl.

Silently, he helped his son remove his tunic. No words were spoken as he gently pulled the green cloth from his son's arm. He noticed a few more black bruises on his son's belly and arms. He could only shake his head. Just what were the two of them doing in that canyon?

When the bandage was removed, he saw Hiccup sigh and bow his head. He gently lifted his son's arm to get a better look. The center of his bicep had a crescent cut. He was thinking it was going to be small dots, like teeth. Nope, it was a full crescent gash occupying both sides of his arm which meant Toothless did have a good hold on the teenager. By nature of the cut and how well it was shaped, Hiccup must have moved and worsened it further. The skin around was pink and quite irritated. Lengthwise, it was the width of his palm and most of his son's upper arm.

Again, he shook his head and pressed a cloth around his arm then grabbed Hiccup's hand and wrapped his son's fingers around his arm, silently telling him to keep pressure there while he did a few other things. He took the contents out of the little basket including the necessary needle and thread, a jar of herbs, a jar of some liquid substance, and he left the room after that.

Hiccup removed the cloth for a second. Toothless had bitten him pretty hard, and it was still throbbing. He knew he couldn't blame his dragon though, as he did bite him first. This small bite was going to scar and his father was never going to want to have Toothless near him again. Despite it all, a smile did widen on his face. His father was caring for him and taking care of him, something he hardly did before. Usually it was "toughen up Hiccup" or "grow some guts".

He pushed himself back towards the wall and set a few pillows behind his back then bent his right knee and sat there waiting. Curious, he moved his body so he could see out of his bedroom and into the main room. Stoick was standing near the fire mixing in a small pot. His nose wrinkled and he turned away a few times to wipe his eyes and inhale deeply.

Not liking the look of that, Hiccup's face paled as he turned his attention back to the outside. He had a feeling whatever his father was going to do to him was going to hurt a lot. His thoughts shifted to his beloved dragon, hoping Astrid wasn't having too much trouble with him and somehow hoping she would comfort him enough to bring him back in one piece.

Footsteps entered the room and Hiccup immediately felt his nose wrinkle at the smell. He buried his nose into his shoulder and turned his eyes to his father in wonder. It smelled like a combination of rotting meat and hot, old and dead plants.

Stoick set the steaming bowl on the table beside his son's bed. He pulled Hiccup's hand away from the cloth and cleaned up any loose, dripping blood. A new cloth was set in the boiling liquid and soaked. He grabbed his son's arm above the wound then slapped on the cloth.

Hiccup screamed and dug his fingernails into his blankets. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming and turned his head away from his father and the wound. Burning, both temperature and the contents going into his blood stream was all he felt. White dots speckled his eyes as his vision began to darken and blur. He felt sick to his stomach and his head was beginning to hurt. Breathing heavily, he blinked and tried his hardest not to black out.

"It's a dragon bite Cuppy. Some dragons have venom. I'm not taking any chances. This is made from an ancient plant that our ancestors grew to prevent poisoning. It helps heal most dragon bites. I don't know if this will prevent Night Fury poisoning or if Night Furies have poison. I'm just going to warn ye son, if it is poisonous this isn't going to work and yer probably going to end up losing yer arm too."

"Huh?" Hiccup asked horrified as he turned his head to his father, who was moistening the cloth to press new liquid against his wound.

"Either ye lose yer arm or yer life," added Stoick.

"I don't think he's poisonous. He's licked me a hundred times," said Hiccup, shakily.

"Two different bloods," said Stoick.

"He didn't get any of his blood on me. It was his spit," reminded Hiccup.

"I don't care," Stoick told him.

"Dad," Hiccup called, breathing heavily.

"I know it hurts Cuppy. I've have had it done to me several times too. The first time yer grandfather did it to me, I blacked out. I was about your age and in dragon training. I got bit my first day, by a Nadder and—"

"Nadders are poisonous?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"I don't know, but he as well wasn't going to wait and find out," said Stoick. "I was bit in the leg, but much worse than you which is probably why I blacked out."

"I feel like I'm going to," admitted Hiccup, breathing heavily and blinking.

"Just breathe," Stoick told him calmly and now sitting beside him on the bed. "I'll take care of everything else."

He continued to press the boiling liquid into his onto his son's arm until surrounding skin became red from the heat and hot to the touch, ensuring enough antidote had gotten into his blood stream. His boy did look pained and dizzy, but he was still awake and holding onto himself.

"If yer arm goes numb then we know Night Furies are not poisonous," said Stoick.

Hiccup didn't respond, and he wasn't expecting him to. Instead, he silently threaded a needle and began poking through the skin and attaching the broken skin back together. He pulled until one broken half was once again intact with the other half, making the open gash a single seam. To stitch the bottom of his son's arm, he gently lay Hiccup on his stomach and set his arm in his lap.

Thankfully, as he was wrapping bandages around his arm to keep the dirt and grime away, he did notice Hiccup was more alert to the world and calmer. His face was a might bit pale yet though, but that was expected. The teenager went through quite a bit of shock between the antidote and stitching.

"Cuppy," Stoick called softly, setting his hand behind his son's head. "How is yer arm?"

"I don't know," replied Hiccup. He poked a finger over the bandages. "I can't feel it. I can barely move my fingers."

Stoick sighed in relief. "Good. I have information for ye to write in the Dragon Book. Night Fury is not a poisonous dragon."

"That's good news," said Hiccup. "How do we know this?"

"The antidote numbs the limb if there is no poison for it to extract," Stoick said again.

"Was your leg numb when the Nadder bit you?" asked Hiccup.

"I can't remember," said Stoick. "And your arm will be numb for the rest of the day and a feel heavy tomorrow."

"What!" Hiccup cried.

"Cuppy, ye need to rest anyway. Ever since ye woke up you've been running around. This is good for ye Son," said Stoick.

Hiccup tilted his head back until he felt it hit the wall. Great. Perfect. He wasn't going to be working out that night. He needed all the time he could get to build his muscle strength. Tomorrow wasn't going to be very successful either if his arm was going to feel heavy. At least he was left hand dominant so he could get some work on the Dragon Book completed. When he got his tunic back on, his arm hung at his side like it was dead. He knew there was still blood flowing because it was warm like the rest of him.

Everything worsened by about a hundred times as his father slung a cloth under his arm and around his neck. What was he supposed to tell everyone? He wasn't that stupid. If he told them Toothless bit him, they would completely reconsider Dragon Training. Telling them that he bit Toothless first was simply odd and they would probably think he and his dragon did unnatural things while they were alone.

Toothless. His Night Fury was probably never going to come near him again. Between the guilt of what he did and Stoick's more overprotective nature he felt like he was never going to see his dragon again. The gods continued to hate him. He was never going to win anything. Just went something good happened in his life evil struck down and cursed him. Toothless was the best thing that ever happened in his life. Becoming friends with him was incredible and now he felt their relationship was going to be torn away now more than ever only because he wanted his dragon to feel like a dragon again and not a human.

"Cuppy, I'm not upset with Toothless. It's you I'm disappointed in," Stoick's voice called from the main room.

"Well that makes me feel so much better," Hiccup sarcastically noted as he walked toward his father.

"Ye should have told me what happened right away and not have waited for me to find out on my own. Ye know I hate it when ye lie to me. What would have happened if a Night Fury is poisonous? Ye could have lost yer arm to protect that dragon of yours."

"What makes you think I didn't tell you to protect Toothless?" wondered Hiccup.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" asked Stoick, turning his eyes to his son for a straight answer.

Hiccup turned away, admitting his father's words were correct. He slumped and sat on the table guilty. There was nothing worse than being told he was a disappointment to his father. Angry and upset were expected, but disappointed. That hit hard.

"I do need to thank Toothless. If not for his cautious nature I never would have suspected anything," said Stoick.

"Actually it was me and my big, good for nothing mouth," said Hiccup. "So am I back to 'Hiccup the Hopeless'?"

Stoick squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Oh, Hiccup. I'm not doing this with you again."

"Oh, my mistake. It's Hiccup the Disappointment isn't it?" asked Hiccup.

"Son, just don't lie to me," Stoick told him. "I hate lying and I do not tolerate it; you know this. You have always known this and yet you still lie to me."

"Dad, I'm sorry," said Hiccup.

"Where were you last night?" Stoick demanded, turning around and facing him.

"In my room," said Hiccup.

"I heard you and Toothless last night. He's a dragon Hiccup, he doesn't have quiet footsteps and I do not fall asleep in five minutes after lying down. Ye were gone until well after midnight," said Stoick.

Hiccup's face narrowed in guilt as he slumped his shoulders. His head bowed and he curled his right leg under his left, shrinking smaller.

"Did you do something with Astrid? Is that why you snuck out?" asked Stoick.

"We just came out as a pair Dad," said Hiccup.

"I saw you two together and I don't think two weeks' worth of knowing each other causes a pair to make out like that," Stoick told him.

"You saw us?" asked Hiccup.

"Gobber and I—"

"Gobber saw too?" Hiccup cried, his voice squeaky. "I can't show my face again."

"Hiccup, we were near the edge of town and we heard Astrid scream. I didn't know what had happened and all I knew was that something happened to ye. When we got there, she was in your lap and you two were looking too close for my comfort," said Stoick.

"Dad, I swear that's all we did."

"I don't know that. How can I know that Hiccup? Ye have lied to me more times than ye think I know. I know everything that happens around here."

"Apparently not because you had no idea about Toothless and I."

"That's because I wasn't in the village at the time."

"This isn't going to turn into another argument is it because if it is I'm just going to walk out?"

"You are not going anywhere Hiccup. We need to talk."

"I'm not going to talk to you about dragons. I've given up talking to you about dragons."

"We're not talking dragons, Son. We're talking girls. You are the one in need of brainwashing something fierce, not me."

Hiccup's face went from angered to disgusted. He turned a lovely shade of red as his father sat on the table beside him and wrapped an arm around him. The talk. It was a talk all teenagers dreaded, especially after they already had a pair.

"Son, tell me, just what have you and Astrid done?" asked Stoick.

"What you saw is as far as we got and that just kind of happened. She got me in the shade after we were running around, which is what got her to scream for me. I may have collapsed from my leg. I wanted to know if I could run and Astrid and Opyl were chasing Toothless and he was chasing them so I tried it and I discovered I can't run yet. We were sitting in the shade talking and she just kind of curled against me scared that I collapsed. I gave her a kiss to comfort her and we just kind of kept going."

"Did ye want anymore?"

"Dad, um, no."

"Come on Hiccup, don't lie to me. Ye are my son and being my son I know ye wanted more."

"Not really. I was kissing the girl I have always had a thing for. I don't even want to take the next stage anytime soon."

"And that is?"

"Dad, think about it."

"There are many stages between making out and going to bed with a female."

"Da-ad, please don't list them."

"Hiccup, Son, no, it's time we did this. It's time we talked father and son."

Hiccup groaned and turned away.

Stoick had to agree and nodded his head. "I know son. I hated hearing this talk when I was around your age and I don't want to talk to ye about it, but I should. I'm sure you already know about the moon cycle."

"Mm hm," said Hiccup, his face turning bright red. "Trust me, I went through Dragon Training with two females dad. You knew when to stay out of their way, at least, Fishlegs, Tuff, and I knew when to stay away from them. Snotlout however seemed to find it amusing to taunt them about it."

"Good, that alleviates that discussion. Now, ye know she may not be the one. I'm just saying this. There are plenty of fine young lasses out there and it's good to experiment with a few of them just to make sure."

"And you and Mom were the only one the other had."

"That's because my father chose the woman I was to marry."

"And you're not doing that for me why?"

"I hated having my life chosen for me and I've never known how to handle you. If I was to choose your half, it would most certainly be her so you're stuck with her anyway. Continuing on, um, ah, well, now that you two have begun making out you're slowly going to experiment with the other in sensing ways."

"Dad, can we just stop?" Hiccup pleaded.

"Yeah, I think yer smart enough to know things," agreed Stoick.

"I'm not going to take her to my bed for a while yet. I'm only fifteen and there is a lot I still need to learn about her and she needs to learn a lot about me and besides, isn't that reserved for the night of your union?" said Hiccup.

"Not necessarily," said Stoick. "We were betrothed anyway so we knew it didn't matter."

"How old?" wondered Hiccup.

"I'm not saying for fear I will sway your mind," said Stoick. "Now, there is something else bothering me. What do you and Toothless do when you're alone because you're alone quite a bit? I've always wondered, but after ye told me you bit him I need to know."

"Dad," Hiccup said and the only word that managed to come from his mouth. His face twisted ridiculously and he slapped his palm to his forehead. His head was shaking back and forth.

"I'm just kidding Son," laughed Stoick. He pulled Hiccup into a tight embrace and had completely forgotten about his wounded arm until Hiccup cried out and pushed away.

"Ow," the teenager whispered, wrapping his fingers around the wound.

"I do have a thought on my mind I would like ye to tell me," said Stoick. "Why did Toothless not fight against me earlier?"

"I told him not to hurt you because you are my father and I think he knows we are bound by blood," said Hiccup.

"I will admit he's a smart one. I'll get to my brainwashing if ye get to writing that book. How's that sound?" said Stoick.

Hiccup nodded his head. "Agreed."

"And Cuppy, please tell me if something happens to you again. I don't want any more surprises involving your life," Stoick said as he collected a few blank pieces of paper around the room and sat at the table.

"Dad, I need to go back to the arena to get the books," said Hiccup obviously.

"Yeah, go just come back," said Stoick waving his hand in the air.

"Do you have some of the rules memorized?" wondered Hiccup.

"Just the first ten," said Stoick nonchalantly.

"Then tell me the first ten Dragon Rules," said Hiccup, folding his arms across his chest.

"Dragon Rule number one: dragons are companions notpets. Two: not all dragons will want a companion. Three: one dragon per person. Four: respect your dragon. Five: your dragon will try to protect you. Six: teach your dragon you are the master right away. Seven: spend time every day just you and your dragon. Eight: start small then work up to gain trust and respect of each other. Nine: learn your dragon's habits, likes, dislikes, and food specialties. Ten: all dragons have a place of retreat," replied Stoick confidently.

Hiccup gazed at his father with his mouth open. His head was tilted to the side and he stood eye to eye with his father since he was standing and his father was sitting. A firm finger was pointed at him. "You've been memorizing."

"What do ye think I did while waiting for ye to come back last night?" asked Stoick.

The teenager's eyes searched around the room while his lips formed words without opening. He had to think of a comeback to speak to his father, something that would regain his honor. Alas, he only came up with "you're still writing them down fifty times."

* * *

**A note from TurtleHeart: **

**well, this just kind of came out. a few of you wanted more Astrid/Hiccup moments and here you go! i wasnt intending on this happening, but i think it's sweet and Hiccup needs a little more Viking-ness and what better way to be more Viking than getting a girlfriend like Astrid. and, for the record, this isn't going to turn into a romance. if there are anymore fluffy parts it'll just be Toothless and Hiccup being adorable.**

**of course, now things are going to get interesting now that father and son have their reasons to brainwash the other with a Night Fury in the middle of it, which is the other reason the rating has changed.**

**and, once again, i embrace all the notifications with open arms and wide smiles all of you have given me. tell me what you think!**

**Happy Readings!**


	7. Brainwashing: A Dragon's Touch

**Brainwashing: A Dragon's Touch**

In regards to his son's comment of writing the rules on a sheet of paper fifty times with the first ten already memorized, Stoick opened his mouth to speak in father protest, but a knock on the door interrupted him. "Yes?"

The door opened and there sat Toothless on his hind legs looking between them apologetically with his huge green eyes. His head was low and he was whining and whimpering. His ears were drooped low as well as were his wings. He sat there pathetic looking.

With a sigh and an eye roll, Stoick motioned him to enter the room with a gesture of his hand.

Cautiously, Toothless tiptoed in, minding his tail. When he passed by Stoick he paused and nudged the Viking's forehead with his nose. He purred slightly for a moment then backed off and shook his head. Sensing his human in pain, his head lowered again as he approached Hiccup. He sniffed the right arm and let out a huge whine. Blood and icky herbs. He knew he did that to his human. Dramatically, he fell to the floor on his side in front of Hiccup with a thud shaking the house.

"Come on Toothless, I bit you first," said Hiccup, rubbing the Night Fury's nose. "I just need to remember I can't be a dragon no matter how hard I try."

He kissed his dragon's nose and rubbed his forehead between his dragon's eyes.

"Hiccup, are ye sure you and Toothless don't do other things while out there?" Stoick asked one more time.

"Dad, that's weird," said Hiccup.

"But yer sitting there kissing your dragon," said Stoick, pointing at the Night Fury.

"I sat there making out with Astrid for a half hour," reminded Hiccup.

"That's normal!" cried Stoick.

"When you get a dragon of your own you'll understand," said Hiccup.

"Who says I want a dragon of my own?" asked Stoick.

"If you didn't care for a dragon you wouldn't have the first ten rules memorized," said Hiccup.

With nothing to say on that matter, Stoick shut his mouth. He grumbled. "I'll go to the arena and get them. You stay here with him. I don't want ye going anywhere with an arm like that. And Astrid, ye can come in lass. Night Furies don't knock on doors; they break them down."

A blushing teenage girl poked her head through the doorway. She smiled innocently as Stoick left the room. She wasn't the only one standing out there either. The rest of the teens also entered.

"You biting your dragon is uncommonly disgusting," Snotlout told him.

"That's like kissing your sister. It's weird," said Tuffnut. He turned to his sister. "Will you tell me who he is already?"

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" Fishlegs asked.

All the teens looked at Hiccup sitting against his Night Fury's belly. They finally seemed to notice his arm was in a sling. Concerned and their minds thinking of every possible thing that could have gone wrong, they rushed around him.

"Toothless bit me after I bit him," replied Hiccup. "We were playing and—well, you know how dragons play. They bite and claw. He always plays human-like so I thought for once I could play dragon-like with him."

"You have some serious mental issues," noted Snotlout.

"You don't have to tell me," admitted Hiccup.

"Is it okay?" wondered Astrid, sitting close.

"Yeah, Night Furies aren't a poisonous dragon so there is nothing to fuss about. My arm is just going to be numb until tomorrow," Hiccup told them disappointed.

"Soo, what's this about you and Astrid making out for a half hour?" wondered Snotlout.

"What's with you and Ruff making out for an hour on Raven Point behind Raven Rock?" wondered Astrid.

Ruffnut squeaked as her eyes widened and darted to Snotlout who looked back at her blushing red.

Tuffnut looked at his sister and backed away. "Eww."

"Um," said Snotlout, swallowing hard.

Astrid looked at them with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, saw that one coming," noted Fishlegs.

"I thought you had a thing for Astrid," Tuffnut said.

"Well, she's kinda not my type. She's too bossy and she baby's her Draco," said Snotlout.

"That's why she's my girlfriend," said Hiccup.

"This is disgusting. I'm going to go outside and throw up now," announced Tuffnut. He punched his sister in the arm. "I thought you weren't allowed to date until I was. That was the rule."

"You have a tattoo and our parents don't know about it," said Ruffnut.

"Birthmark," said Tuffnut.

"I have so seen you naked more times than I can count and there was never a sun on your left side until now," said Ruffnut.

"Okay, _that_ is disgusting," Hiccup pointed out.

"You've seen my girlfriend naked and I haven't?" asked Snotlout. He threw his hands in the air. "That's just not right."

"I personally find women repulsive. I mean, why would you trust something that bleeds every month and turns into a Devil?" noted Fishlegs.

Ruffnut and Astrid shot daggers at him, but soon gave their boyfriends a whoop over the back of the head as even they agreed to that.

"So, how was Dragon Training today?" Astrid asked, trying to get the conversation normal again.

"He's memorized the first ten rules and does have interest in having his own dragon. Once again, of course, we got into an argument and he pinned Toothless to the arena floor and cut his head," said Hiccup. "I fear he's never going to learn how to handle a dragon and especially Toothless. I understand why they hate each other. Toothless doesn't understand why I always put my father before him and why my father treats me like he does. He gets defensive when my father raises his voice to me. Dad hates Toothless because he's a dragon and I'm closer to Toothless than I am to him. It's not easy living in the same house with two people who are fighting over you."

At his name being mentioned several times, Toothless rolled over and onto his belly, carefully minding his little human boy. Seeing the others in there, his eyes narrowed and a low, warning growl came from within.

"Easy Toothless, we're not Stoick," said Snotlout.

Understanding that, Toothless gave a nod of his head and scanned his eyes around the room. Not seeing Stoick in there, he settled his head down on the flooring again and felt more comfortable with his eyes open and watching them.

"He is trying," said Fishlegs, attempting to put some good in Stoick's name. "After the Green Death incident, he wouldn't leave you. If anyone said anything about you I swear he was going to pop their head off."

"I totally agree," said Snotlout.

"Have to agree as well and I usually don't do that for the record so it's an honor for me to agree on something," said Tuffnut. "For a while there he looked pretty scared. He'd only leave to get the healer and that was generally in a huge rush."

"What about Toothless? How did he treat him?" wondered Hiccup.

"They came to an understanding knowing both of them needed to know if you were all right. They stayed beside you, but pretended the other didn't exist," said Astrid.

"They still are," muttered Hiccup. "But, now that I'm trying to get them together they have no choice. I don't know if Dad realized this, but Toothless did give him a kiss. He pressed his nose against his forehead. That's how I taught him to kiss, except he tends to like to take his tongue across my face."

"So did you lick him then?" wondered Tuffnut. Beside him, Ruffnut covered his mouth and laughed. "I mean you did bite him."

"No licking, he came up with that on his own," said Hiccup.

Toothless perked his head up and his nose inhaled the air. His eyes narrowed and ears drooped while keeping his attention on the halfway opened doorway.

"And my dad must be coming," said Hiccup.

Not surprisingly, Stoick walked through the doorway with the books and papers in his arms. He looked at the group of teens on the floor. "Do none of ye have anything better to do than trail Cuppy? You're as bad as the dragon."

"Cuppy?" wondered Snotlout.

"Don't be making fun of my nickname. I personally like it," said Hiccup.

Snotlout shrugged his shoulders. He knew all parents had their nicknames.

"All right, everyone out. Hiccup has recovering to do," said Stoick.

"And what are we supposed to do exactly then?" wondered Snotlout.

"How about you and Ruffnut suck each other's lips off behind Raven's Rock again," said Stoick.

Hiccup and Astrid laughed while Tuffnut threw his arms in the air.

"Was I supposed to be the last one to find out?" the male twin asked.

"Mom and Dad still don't know," said Ruffnut.

"Not until I get there," said Tuffnut, scrambling to his feet and sprinting out with his sister on his tail screaming his name.

"I suppose I can go attempt to fly Fyreye again. It's not simple being around a dragon who lights on fire every time he's happy," said Snotlout then left himself.

"I, uh, I'm gonna go," said Fishlegs. He nodded his head. "Gotta, uh, do some stuff."

Astrid sat quietly beside Hiccup in the attempt to keep herself concealed from Stoick's eyes, which was, of course, a failure waiting to happen.

"For the record Miss Hofferson, I spoke with your father. He would like to share a few words about boys to ye lass," said Stoick. "Today."

Astrid silently whined as she got to her feet and left.

When she left, Stoick went to the door and shut it tight. He dropped the books in front of Hiccup with a smile on his face.

"Why the smile? I don't like it," noted Hiccup.

"Nope, and you're not leaving my eyesight with an arm like that," said Stoick.

"Expected, now get to your brainwashing," Hiccup said, pointing a finger at him.

"Ye know Son, you're going to make a good Chief," said Stoick. "You're already giving orders."

"I'm a teenager. Teenagers are supposed to be bossy," said Hiccup.

"And I'm your father. Fathers are supposed to be demanding of their sons now get to your writing," said Stoick.

Coming to a mutual agreement with each other, they did get to work on their tasks ahead of them. All the while, Stoick sat at the table writing and humming to himself to keep himself entertained and Hiccup sat against his dragon, mostly caressing his head to comfort him for what he did to his arm. They were quiet and busy with their workings. There was the occasional groan and sigh of displeasure from Stoick, but that was solve when he went and got some of his wine and Hiccup was known to grumble and throw the archival papers around when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Toothless was content resting and snoring knowing what he did to Hiccup was not challenging him or his father in any way. He would never forgive himself for biting his human, but his human should have known better. More than he would have liked he did find himself looking at Stoick waiting for the Viking to start shouting at him for kissing him and hurting Hiccup. He couldn't sleep. Every time he felt himself dozing off he would always pop up back awake for fear something would happen to him in his sleep.

After a while, both father and son set the pens down to massage their hands. Stoick turned to Hiccup just as Hiccup turned to him. They gave the other an awkward grin and Toothless felt he should be part of the awkward grinning as well.

"So, how's the brainwashing coming along?" Hiccup asked curiously, standing on his own two feet and stretching.

He stretched a bit too far and stumbled forward, falling into his father's arms who was immediately at his side.

"Just fine, on Rule fourteen now, dragons sense a human's emotions and I think he does sense your emotions Son," Stoick replied, looking past Hiccup at a tense dragon.

"He always has been able to," said Hiccup.

Stoick sat him back down and this time set a pillow on the floor to cushion his little bottom. He knelt near his son's lower legs and pulled the prosthetic from his person. It was set on the chair Hiccup always sat in. Like that was nothing, he sat back at the table and resumed writing.

Hiccup looked at him oddly for several reasons and voiced his thoughts aloud rather than keeping them to himself. "Why did you do that?"

"Ye are just sitting there and it's easier for your leg to heal," replied Stoick. "Besides, Cuppy, it must be more comfortable."

"Well, yeah it's more comfortable, but I'm never going to get used to it if it's always off when I'm not on my feet," said Hiccup.

"For now until it's healed, it's best to leave all pressure from your leg. Gobber and the healer caught me on my way back from the arena. Both of them agreed to keep it off of ye when ye are not in need of it," said Hiccup.

"Dad," Hiccup began with an unsure voice. "We were talking and you came into the conversation. Fishlegs said you didn't leave my side for anything other than to get help when my health was questionable. Is that true?"

"Every word," said Stoick immediately.

"Why weren't you there when I woke?" wondered Hiccup.

"It had been two weeks; I hadn't checked on the people of the village. Not a few moments after I stepped outside to check on things I heard the door slam. Every day I wish I would have just stayed in there for a few moments longer so I could have seen your eyes open," said Stoick guiltily.

"I'm glad you weren't though," admitted Hiccup. "I'm glad you never had to see my face when I saw it."

"Honestly, me too," said Stoick. "These days it doesn't bother me as ye could probably notice. It's you and praying to the gods won't grow your leg back, but I can pray for them to help ye recover."

"Dad, what would you think if I got a little muscle and grew out my hair?" Hiccup suddenly asked.

Toothless nudged him and looked at him oddly. If he could recall, his human made him promise not to tell anyone and here his human was telling someone.

"Ye have always needed the muscle Cuppy, and winter is approaching us so ye need it even more. I don't know how ye can get muscle with yer leg, but I think being around the dragons and working with them will help that. I know Dragon Training put a little meat on those bones of yours," said Stoick. "As for the hair, ye look good with it short."

"Okay," said Hiccup then quickly getting back to work.

_Dragons sense a human's emotions_. Stoick looked at Toothless moving only his eyes. He saw Toothless looking at Hiccup with a narrow eye and a look as though he was annoyed with his little human. When Hiccup looked at him Toothless rolled his eyes. Okay, so there was more to that question than he thought. "Why, mind my asking, did you ask me that?"

"All Vikings have muscle and we agreed I needed to become more Viking-like. I was just wondering if you thought I needed a little more muscle," replied Hiccup, saying no lies in those words.

"Ye need muscle something fierce Cuppy and ye need fat, but you just worry about the fat. Ye can get that muscle when spring arrives and then I know your leg will be healed," said Stoick.

"I'd rather be muscular than fat," said Hiccup.

"What is it with you and people's weight?" wondered Stoick, putting the pen down and supporting his head with his hand.

"I don't know how you people can get so fat. I eat as much as the rest of you do and I'm skinny as a fishbone," said Hiccup.

"That's because ye were always running from the dragons and running to find trouble. Ye never stopped running," Stoick told him with a smile and a few chuckles.

"I'm not denying that," admitted Hiccup. "Although I guess a little fat never hurt. I'll be warmer in the winter."

"Mm hm," said Stoick. "And now I have a question for ye, son. Did yer dragon kiss me earlier when he put his nose to my forehead?"

"Yep," replied Hiccup.

"Okay then," said Stoick, taking his pen and ending that conversation. "Why in Odin's name do ye think he did that?" he suddenly added.

"Maybe it was because you let him back in the house after he bit me," said Hiccup. "At least that's what I think."

Stoick turned his attention to Toothless, who raised his head to look at him.

Toothless sniffed the air for a second and perked his ears. He slowly stood on all fours. His nose continued sniffing and ears continue to remain perked. Slowly and cautiously, he approached Stoick.

The Viking leaned back as the approaching dragon came closer. "Hiccup," he said with fear and anxiousness in his voice.

"No, Dad, let him. I think he's coming to accept you. He did the same thing to me when we first met. He approached me just like you did," said Hiccup.

Hearing his human's voice, Toothless turned his nose to Hiccup he ruffled his nostrils through the auburn hair. Hiccup smiled his famous glowing smile. With a narrow eye, Toothless turned his head back to Stoick. Slowly, he move his nose in front of the man's face so close Stoick could see where every dragon scale tiled on his body.

Stoick suddenly calmed. His tenseness wore away as he listened to Toothless breathing. He couldn't help himself and slowly reached his hand out. Toothless invited him by shutting his eyes and lowering his head.

"Dad, do it," Hiccup whispered softly.

"Cuppy, I don't—"

"Dad, this is how our relationship began. Do it," said Hiccup.

Hesitantly, Stoick raised his hand. He reached out several times and pulled back. Everything he ever knew about dragons was causing him to hesitate. Dragons were devils and killers; he knew that since he was just a boy. He was raised on those words. Every day his father reminded him what a dragon had done to the village and taught him how to slay a dragon with perfection. It was an art slaying a dragon. One simply did not kill a dragon in gruesome manner with no dignity. Although dragons were beasts and deserved death, they were a proud honorable creature who knew when their time came. To kill a dragon was to be done with grace and mercifully.

This, a dragon inviting him to reach out and touch him, this was something he was not taught or raised upon. Everything was telling him not to do it. He had been around Toothless for a month, but never this close. Even that night when he tucked his son into bed after comforting him and touching Toothless was nothing compared to what he was doing right at that very moment.

He noted Toothless was not as jet black as he thought he was. The dragon's scales were blue. It was such a deep, midnight blue that they appeared black. Against the night sky, he blended harmoniously because of his midnight blue scales. What struck him the most was the green of Toothless' eyes. He thought his son's eyes were a beautiful and bright green, and they were, but Toothless' eyes were deeper and seemed to look directly into his soul. The color had a tendency to shift and swirl in his eyes. He saw every little fragment of an iris shining in the candlelight. Looking into the dragon's eyes he saw no reason to be afraid. Toothless showed no means of harming him for any reason. He had heard the Night Fury's emotions were shown through his eyes and couldn't believe it.

His hand reached further out until his palms cupped the skin between Toothless' eyes. The dragon purred softly, sending vibrations through his hand and into his entire body. Shivers went up his spine. Was there any reason to hate these creatures anymore? Was there any reason to hate them to begin with? After all, it was his people who invaded their land and decided to take over. Like any good Viking clan, they fought back. Dragons and Vikings weren't that all different really. Hiccup was dead on with that comment.

Both hands were suddenly on the dragon's body, gently caressing above his eyes and tracing the scales curiously. He was exploring a dragon for the first time in his long dragon fighting life and a dragon sought it fit to trust him. If a dragon attempted to trust him first knowing he was the leader of the peoples who killed too many of their kind then perhaps it was time he gave them a chance. He knew dragons had helped his son become who he was and ever since they invited them into the village helped day to day life.

This particular dragon he owed and he knew he owed Toothless more than he could give. Every day when he saw his son up and about, he knew he owed Toothless his happiness, but his happiness was his son. He wasn't going to give up his son for Toothless. He was barely willing to share him with a dragon. Now that he finally had his son in his life the last desire he possessed was having to share him. What was worse was that he had no choice but to share his son because he knew his son was nothing without Toothless.

"What do ye say we start over?" Stoick asked softly.

Toothless opened his eyes and looked at him. He tilted his head and looked at him. His eyes revealed he didn't understand that comment and Stoick saw that.

"My name is Stoick the Vast. I am Hiccup's father and the village's Chief," said Stoick.

Now understanding, Toothless gave him his trademark toothless grin.

Hiccup laughed at that.

"I can't promise or give ye my word that I won't holler at ye or get upset, but I see there are quite a few things about dragons I don't understand or know. I promised my son I would try and clearly ye are showing me ye have reason to trust me and therefore I believe I can trust ye as well," said Stoick.

Sitting back on his hind legs, Toothless folded his wings against his body. He contently watched the two of them in curiosity for a moment, just simply watching. They were behaving the same way while writing. Their scents were very similar. Stoick smelled more like the biting scent of blood, dragon's blood. Hiccup smelled of the air. He had always smelled of the air and freedom. Their blood smelled the same though. Still, he did not like that his human's father always smelled like dragon's blood, nor did he like how human fathers treated their sons. He didn't understand why human's behaved the way they did either. He was a dragon and they were human so he knew there were a few things he had yet to learn about humans.

Hiccup felt much better when his back rest returned. He patted Toothless' head and continued writing. A smirk widened across his face though. Not bad for his first day of Dragon Training; his father was starting to see more than just a bloodthirsty devil, although he knew it was too good to be true. Knowing his father and Toothless, they would go to war with each other that night over him and his arm. If they didn't, things would simply be unnatural around the Haddock household. At least, for now it would be unnatural.

* * *

**A note from TurtleHeart:**

**so, there you are! another part added. so, the great Stoick has finally begun to see something he hasn't before and Hiccup knows he's got a long way to go. yeah, i know Hiccup hasn't really begun to get his training in, but he will in the next chapter and Toothless will not be happy about it. you just need to get all that's causing the Dragon Master to want to become more Viking than dragon.**

**so, any thoughts? comments? questions? concerns? likes? dislikes? let me know what you think!**

**Happy Readings!**


	8. Naturally, Normal

**Naturally, Normal**

Words cannot describe the emotions behind feeling absolute free fall. Drifting, falling through the sky. There is a sense of freedom from all. Gravity was a contradiction in free fall. Finally, for once, nothing was pulling or tugging. The body was weightless and airy, yet it was gravity that drove the inertia of the free fall.

Flying perhaps was better than free falling through the sky. No scent was more beautiful and pleasing to the lungs than that of a cloud. Clean, cool air washed the stuffy dust from his lungs. Yet, there was something else coming into his lungs, something foul and sickening; it reminded him of something smoldering in the distance. Fire had consumed something rather close to him because not even the scent of air in flight was coming into his lungs. He felt something different. Weightlessness became heavy and painful. Then it hit him what he was smelling and feeling through his body.

Hiccup's eyes opened. Ear piercing shrieks of pain escaped his mouth. His leg. He was smelling and feeling his leg. But, what happened? He remembered he and Toothless were fighting Green Death high in the dark clouds. Images of fire and Toothless came to him. Something happened while he was up there because he saw he was in his father's arms.

They were flying and he was wrapped in his father's cloak. He saw his father's lips moving, yet heard nothing. Fear, panic, and alarm were in his eyes. Toothless. Green eyes peered over his father's shoulders. Those eyes were tired, sore, and pained. He heard nothing but his own screams of agony. Why were they flying? Where were they flying? Why did his leg hurt? Why was his leg burned? He felt a hand pressing his cheek into something warm.

Hard. He was lying on something hard, yet there was softness below his head. That same hand was placed on his face. Blurred images came through his mind. His father. He saw his father standing over him. Gobber was there too. Where were they? Stoick's hands pressed down on his bare arms. Were those tears in his father's eyes? Why was his father weeping?

_Yer going to be all right Son. It'll be all right when this is through. Ye will be fine. Ye'll see Son. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry we have to do this._

Do what? What were they doing to him? Gobber was standing near his right leg as pressure was applied to his leg. At least, he thought it was Gobber. Stoick repositioned himself so that he was standing in his son's view of all behind him. Hiccup turned to him weakly. Hot, worse than his charred leg contacted the already burnt flesh. Screeching again. Why was he screaming again?

Toothless. He knew that black object anywhere. A doorway. Toothless was coming through a doorway containing the same vague image of his house. The green eyes leapt to him with a single bound.

_Hiccup!_ He saw his father push past Toothless. At least he thought he felt his father grab his hand.

Moisture. Wholly, his body was covered with moisture. Unlike cleansing water, this moisture was sticky. He was trembling. His entire body ached, especially his left leg. Both cold and hot, he wanted to curl under a blanket. Voices. One of them was his father who sounded frightened beyond all utter reason.

Spitelout. His uncle? What was he doing in there?

_He's got an infection. Look at him Stoick. He's burning from a fever hotter than those fires that took his leg. Either we cut more or ye lose him altogether._

_Ye are not cutting more of his leg apart! _

_Stoick, he's going to die if we don't. We don't have a choice!_

The image of his father's face returned. He was holding him tightly, carrying him somewhere. Sunlight was upon his face. Why was his father carrying him? He was shivering again. He couldn't stop shivering. Once more, he was brought back to the place where he was before. Hardness was below his body and softness below his head. Despite his burning blood, his vision was clearer than it was last time.

He was lying on a table in the center of a room. His father was standing beside him with his hand caressing his cheek. Gobber and Spitelout were on the opposite side of him with regret in their eyes. Odd pressure was applied to his left leg below his knee, just below his knee. He groaned as he felt the blood cut suddenly.

_Toothless?_

_He's resting Cuppy._

_Hurts._

_We know Son. Here, bite down on this._

Leather was gently shoved into his mouth between his teeth. He recognized the healer standing by a fire. Sunlight was on his shimmering, paled, fevered face. He looked pink while red circled is eyes. The sun's warmth caused further pain on his flame burned face.

_Hold him down._

Why hold him down? Now what were they going to do to him?

Two large, yet gentle hands belonging to his father once again pressed his arms onto the table. He saw his father again and nothing more. Coals were shifting in the distance. His father's eyes turned from him to over his shoulder. He saw his father's eyes nearly widen out of his skull. They squeezed shut while returning to him. When they opened, there were tears in them. True, honest tears were in his father's eyes.

Searing heat burned at his leg. Sawing. What were they sawing? Pain in his leg intensified. His leg! They were sawing his leg with a white hot saw.

Agony. Hiccup felt nothing more than agony. Despite the leather in his mouth and his clenched teeth nearly biting through the tough material, he was shrieking. Hands held his arms and legs down, forcing him against the table. Why were they cutting his leg from him?

Why was this happening to him? He was already in enough pain as it was from burning his leg in the battle. He didn't need anymore. Every saw motion back and forth, he felt the vibration and burn. He began quivering again, severely. Breathing was a task impossible. He was going to die. By Odin, he felt he was going to die right there and he didn't care if he was going to die right there. Nevertheless, if he died, the pain would go away.

_Don't ye die Son! Do not die Hiccup! Breathe! Please! Cuppy, breathe! I need ye Son. Ye will not die before me. No Son dies before his own father. Stay here!_

Toothless. The Night Fury was squealing as well as his father. They were right there beside him. Well, at least he had his father and his best friend at his deathbed. He used to be afraid of death. The unknown frightened him greatly, but he was going to be alright.

Weeping. There was a man close to him weeping. An arm was below his shoulders. His face was pressed against warm flesh. Another hand was caressing his face. He was blinking heavily as he gazed into his father's face. His eyes were hardly opened, yet his father could not see them open. Warm droplets fell from his father's cheekbone, dripping and splashing onto his cheeks and forehead.

_Dad?_

Stoick yelped when he noticed his son's eyes were opened and his voice spoke. He pulled Hiccup closer to his body, ensuring his son's head was over his heart.

Hiccup noticed Toothless perk his head from across the room. He saw him bounding on over. While he nudged his head, Stoick told him over and over his apologies and love.

Four heads. Four human heads were dark blurs before the great white light. One of them was seated in a chair he knew was practically nailed to his bedside. The largest body was sitting in that chair with an arm extended out towards him, most likely the reason he felt pressure on his hand. Two identical shadows were standing by the footboard and the last blob was between them and the one seated in a chair. Simultaneously, the shadows moved closer together towards him.

The figure that was seated beside him was the only figure clear enough for him to truly see.

_Lout, thirsty_.

_Stoick! Astrid!_

Rushed feet bounded from above and all figures were, for what it seemed to him, thrown across the room.

_Are ye sure it'll work._

'_Course I'm sure. I found his little plans for Toothy's harness. He'll be all ready ta go when he decides ta wake up._

_How long is it going to be before he's adjusted?_

_Eh, it depends how tough he is, but I get the feeling not long at all. He's fighting hard Stoick. Probably fighting harder than ye ever did._

Hiccup felt pressure against his left leg, below his knee. He heard squeaking and buckles. Straps wound around his knee and part of his thigh. Beside the numbing burn he felt unconscious or not, the pressure caused him further pain.

His eyes opened slowly as he softy whimpered. He tried reaching out to take the pressure away, but his weak body failed. Water was gently poured into his mouth by the hand that was not supporting his head. Another hand took his right hand.

_Ye will be fine Hiccup now don't ya worry._

_Daddy._

_Don't slip again! Cuppy, stay awake please. Don't. No! Noo! Hiccup!_

Breaths ruffled his hair. Something was breathing unnaturally close to him. He felt the warm air blow against his face and forehead. That same object was nudging his cheek. Speaking. No words were spoken, but little whines and different tones were speaking to him. Toothless! He was right there and in one piece still!

_Toothless?_

The Night Fury's eyes widened as though he was just as human as his sleeping father. He gently nudged Hiccup's cheek.

Finally, Hiccup reached out with his right hand to caress his dragon's nose. A moment. Just for one single moment did he feel Toothless against his fleshy, trembling hand. Pain and hurt consuming him again, his hand fell to the bed and he himself felt like he was falling.

Panicking because his eyes were closing, Toothless jumped on the bed. With all he had and desperately trying to do so with care, he continued nudging Hiccup.

The teenager didn't want to slip again, but the dark abyss was taking him anyway. He was being taken somewhere else, somewhere hot. Falling. He felt he was falling again. Heat and flame. Toothless was above him. This was it! This was what happened to him. He fell in the flames right? Possibly. But if that happened to his leg then why was his arm burning?

Everything hurt again. His leg was on fire and his arm was completely cold and dead. No, no, no! Why was this happening to him? Agonizing pain returned. He couldn't help himself and screamed.

Stoick's eyes shot open. _Hiccup?_ His son was screaming. Compelled by fear and trembling horribly, he fought with his blanket. Both blanket and pillow were torn when he finally managed to escape their prison hold. No stairs were touched by his feet. Altogether, he leapt from the top step down to the main floor. Beside his son's agonizing screams, he recognized Toothless' cries of panic.

The door was nearly torn from its hinges as he entered his son's room. Hiccup had apparently fallen from his bed because he was lying on his side on the floor with Toothless gently nudging him desperately.

Hurriedly, Stoick rushed over. He was surprised he not only was allowed between his son and Toothless with no fight from the dragon, and that Hiccup's eyes were still closed. Despite the uncomfortable shifting and thrashing about he was doing, Hiccup's eyes were shut. It was a nightmare.

Although it was a nightmare, Stoick was not allowing himself to sigh in relief just yet. "Hiccup! Son!" Both hands gripped the teenager's biceps, his left hand lower on his son's right arm, and shook. "Wake up Son! Hiccup. CUPPY!"

Screaming all the same, Hiccups eyes opened. He saw his father then immediately reached for his leg. "It's burning again! Dad, make it stop!" he pleaded.

"Shh, shh," Stoick said calmly. He sat himself on the boy's wooden floor and held him close, especially keeping his clawing hands from hurting himself further. "Shh. There, there Cuppy. Ye were dreaming son. Dreaming and nothing more."

Painful sobs escaping him, Hiccup buried his face against his father's chest. His body curled tightly in itself. His left hand held his father's sleeping tunic in a death grip while the other hung limply in the sling.

The Viking Chief settled himself more comfortably on the floor. He stretched his legs out before him while his arms secured his son in his lap, one hugging him from around his shoulders and the other around his stomach.

Soft purring and vibrations sent shivers from his back to his body entirely. A dragon settled himself directly behind his back. Literally behind his back. The side of the Night Fury pushed his back forward slightly. Stoick's eyes widened.

Before, their last close touch upon each other, he knew Toothless was in front of him and his eyes watched every careful move the dragon made. He was comfortable touching the Night Fury's face. Toothless was now behind him nudging into his body.

He uncomfortably breathed as a great wing came wrapped around his right shoulder, cupped his arm wholly then settled across Hiccup's legs. A large tail wound around his left side like the wing, lying across his legs beside the wing. The head and forearms appeared over his right. Huge green eyes gazed at the human.

Stoick's own huge green eyes gazed outward. He was breathing rapidly. All right. There was a dragon, a Night Fury, the most deadly dragon known to Vikings, circled entirely around him and his son. What in Helheim's Gate was he supposed to do now? This was it! He was going to die. The Night Fury was going to kill him.

His panicking was relieved when he felt a body wholly lean against him. It was then when he lowered his head to find his son asleep. His child, his teenage child, unfortunately must have cried himself to sleep. Both eyes were sore, red, and puffy. The left hand that once clenched his father's tunic was resting in his lap. Though asleep again, clear evidence of torture and pain remained on his face and just how tightly he burrowed himself against his father.

Stoick's mind began wandering. Just how long had his son been dreaming? Never before did Hiccup scream in his sleep or have the darkness of nightmares in his eyes. Did the nightmares finally begin settling in? After all, two weeks was time enough for the mind to relax and begin pushing past the horrible events. What exactly did Hiccup see in his sleep? There was pain with his leg. He must have been dreaming about his leg.

Whatever it was his son saw, Stoick felt he lost a few pieces of his son he was beginning to find returning again. Hiccup woke with both physical and mental pain from a dream. His dream was livid as though he was watching and feeling the events play before him. Unlike reality, he couldn't turn away until he woke, yet he didn't wake until he was forced awake.

Pitiful whining nudged at Hiccup's right arm. Toothless nuzzled into his human's arm.

"No Toothless. He's asleep and let him remain as such," Stoick softly told him.

Asleep. Toothless knew that word. It frightened him that his human was once screaming and suddenly saw him asleep. He worried something serious happened to him again. Uncomfortable, he did not listen to Stoick's words. He needed to know his human was going to be all right now. His head nudged against Hiccup's head.

"Stop," Stoick spat through his teeth. "Toothless, listen to me. He needs sleep. Do not wake him."

A low growl escaped from within the jaw of the Night Fury. The green eyes narrowed into a piercing glare. His growl vibrated through his body sending the sensations through Stoick as well.

"He may be your rider, but he is my son. _Mine!_ Hiccup is _mine!_" declared Stoick, protectively shielding his son from the devil surrounding him.

Teeth extended outward from the toothless growl. Not happy with the words that his human did not belong to him, Toothless was not going to stand more of it. He knew Stoick hurt his human. It was unnatural for someone claiming to take ownership of a person to harm that said person. Toothless recalled he did not harm Hiccup once. He would never, _never_ harm his human. His human's father wounded him deeper than the wound in his leg.

Hiccup rightfully belonged to him. His human was his and only his. He cared for him more than his own father. Bondage between blood meant nothing but blood. Bondage by hearts was more convincing than blood. He personally knew blood was blood. Blood ran red and thick all the same.

The secret he and his human shared was because of his father. He was forced to watch his human place himself through pain to become something he was not. Rightfully, no son should have to place himself through pain to please his father. Vikings were cruel. There was good reason he never showed himself before; he had no desire for them to innocently kill him. They were crueler than the Green Death. His dragon culture merely brought food to their leader. There was nothing causing them to change what the stars intended for them.

Unable to contain his anger and passion for his human, Toothless whipped out from surrounding Stoick and Hiccup. The Night Fury pushed his forepaws against Stoick's shoulders causing the Viking to stumble backward. Before Hiccup fell against the ground, he lowered his head onto Hiccup's stomach, pressing inward.

Noises and feelings and opposing forces caused Hiccup to wake from his troubled sleep nearly immediately. He wrapped his left arm around Toothless' neck in fright as he found he was running through Berk not on his own two feet.

"Toothless, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" he asked. "Toothless, take me back home."

Ignoring him, Toothless ran further. He was going to take his human home, their home. There was one place where he and his human belonged. They met there, bonded, and became one. No one was going to harm him again.

As he rushed through the dark forest, Hiccup clung to his neck. He was suddenly frightened like he was the day he first found his Night Fury caught up in his trap. Toothless hadn't behaved on his dragon impulse since then. He thought Toothless was going to eat him before, and now Toothless had captured him.

The trees extended into the night sky like dark harpoons with jagged edges, their hollowed holes in the trunk reminded him of mouths of statues. Natural beauty became statues of the past calling and screaming. Creatures of the night sounded their calls. Moonlight did not exist. Lightning flashed up in the clouds and thunder crashed.

Hiccup felt his heart was going to stop. He clung to his dragon petrified. There was no greater desire than to remove himself from Toothless, yet he was too frightened to move. Was he still dreaming? Of course, it was part of his dream. He was going to wake in his bed with his Toothless watching over him.

Rain poured onto his face in sheets of downpour. Nope, it wasn't a dream. Toothless was ferociously bounding away from his village, but he felt sudden comfort when the lighting allowed him to see he was brought to Fury Canyon. Perhaps Toothless was onto something and still had his right mind.

Unexpectedly, Toothless was charging directly for the waterfall plastered against the rock wall. Okay, Toothless had gone insane.

"Toothless, wall," Hiccup said desperately.

Knowing that what his human did not know, the dragon leapt onto a log and bounded toward the waterfall.

Hiccup screamed and squeezed his eyes shut as he braced himself for impact. He was expecting the blow against the rock to crack his head in two. Why was Toothless trying to kill them?

Toothless gently roared, frightening Hiccup from his screams. He dropped on all fours so that his human's foot could touch the rocky ground.

"What?" wondered Hiccup realizing he was still in fact alive.

A cave? All this time and there was a cave behind the waterfall? How could he have missed this? Falling from the stream above, water flowed into the small pool outside the cave as well as the stream. Within the rocky canyon hidden away from the waterfall, a stream was flowing beneath the earth above.

The Night Fury nudged his head forward. Understanding the want, Hiccup clambered from Toothless' back. One hand remained on the dragon's back as he hopped on his right foot to a rock nearby where he sat and rested.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with his arms outward.

Toothless motioned outside the protection of the waterfall with his head and trotted out into the storm.

"You can't just leave me here! I don't have two legs Toothless! You're my ride home! Toothless come on! The last thing I need anyone to see is me crawling on my filthy hands and knees into Berk during a thunderstorm. They think I'm low and hopeless already!" Hiccup whined.

He paused to sigh heavily in disgust, yet no air came from his mouth. Instead, he ducked his head into his shoulders. His whines echoed in the cave. Common knowledge and previous adventures in caves caused him to realize a certain detail years ago. The larger the cavern was the more the echo resonated from the walls. His voice continued echoing. There was much more than just darkness behind him he felt, something chilling. Just how large was this cave Toothless brought him to?

Wanting an answer, he stood himself on his right leg. With the left hand groping the wall for balance and his eyes narrowly searching the dark, he hobbled and jumped forward. His breaths echoed from the wall to his left to the surrounding cavern.

Water trickled and dripped, the sound amplified hundreds of times as he hopped further into the cavern. Several nearly slips should have given him the sense to turn around towards the light, yet he pushed further. He felt there was something in the cave he should have known about. Toothless apparently brought him to a cave in the middle of a thunderstorm after having a nightmare. His dragon did everything for a reason, as did all dragons.

He hobbled forward with no regard to that which he did not see. No Viking looked before he leapt. There was no entertainment in that and Hiccup was certainly a leap and then look.

"Ahh!"

The teenager unfortunately discovered a drop in the dark. Once flat, the wetted cave stone angled downward. His foot gave and he tumbled onto his bottom and back. Pointless yet humanly defined to do so, Hiccup's head frantically searched around his sliding person for an answer of where he was. His finger nails dug into the smooth stone. A thousand questions were running through his head. How far was he going to fall? When was the stone going to give and drop into the center of the Earth? How was he going to get back up? What was he going to land on? Did Toothless know where he was? Was he going to die?

No sooner were all his questions answered. He finally stopped moving forward in the darkness. The earth was flat again and he was alive. His heavy, frightened breaths were all heard echoing in the deathly dark cavern.

"Toothless!" he called.

_Toothless, Toothless, Toothless, Toothless_. The cavern called for his dragon as well.

"Toothless!" he screamed in the darkness.

_Toothless, Toothless, Toothless, Toothless!_

Every nature the word of petrified described him. He knew he was lying with his legs bent on the ground and his left arm supporting his torso. Inside, the beating object keeping him alive felt as though it was going to kill him. His heart was thrashing quicker than his breath allowed. The thrashing caused every vein and artery and vessel in his body to feel like it was going to explode at any moment. Stinging of tears burned at his eyes.

Around him, drops of water disoriented his senses worse than he already was. With every drop a symphony played around him. High pitch. Low pitch. Mid-range pitch. One after the other. Again and again. Far apart. Close together. Drip. Drip. Splash. Drop. Splash. Drip. Left. Right. Forward. Backward. And in the middle of it all, there was his heart adding the bass in his head. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

Trickling water from the stream that went beyond the lake slid by him and fed into a pool nearby.

Gasping for air, Hiccup felt he was going to die. His frightened nature forbade him from breathing. Oddly, no thoughts were scrambling through his head. At a time like that, he would have thought to think of something, yet nothing was there. He was empty and frightened.

Every human and creature and living being feared something in the unknown world. Vikings were no exception to that rule. It just so happened that Hiccup's fear was a fear he felt worsen within the past month and especially now.

As the tears rolled down his cheeks, he squeezed his eyes shut trying to force his mind to believe he was not trapped in a cave beyond a waterfall in the middle of a thunderstorm after his Night Fury dragged him there following a nightmare.

Dark.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III feared nothing greater than darkness. Darkness was chief unknown. What was in that dark? Where was the dark? How long would it last? Darkness consumed everything. He could not locate where he was. He could not find his hand in front of his face. He did not see his bangs, yet he felt them. He could not see where the water was dripping, yet he heard it around him and felt it upon his skin.

Darkness was not the same as night as he told his father when Stoick discovered his son's fear. Night was a natural process and even in the night there was light. Moon, stars, and lightning provided light. When the clouds covered the sky and lightning was not flashing in the thickness above, he dare not leave his home and if he did light was taken with him. He slept very well in his bed with no candle on cloudy, storm nights, for he knew he was home.

Long ago, when he was just a lad of single age, Stoick took him fishing. Fishing was a simple pastime and common to Vikings; in his mind and other words, fishing was boring. The second his father turned his back to him, he took off into the woodland behind him in search of trolls. Gobber told him one day in the shop he was missing his left sock and said tolls had taken it. Hiccup, of course, had to go out in search of them. Since he was rather unsuccessful towards all previous attempts, he was determined to find a troll that time.

Being a child, he knew not where trolls dwelled. Nope. So, when he came across a large mouth in the rock formation, naturally, he thought it looked like a door to a house and assumed a troll lived inside. He peeked inside and continued walking. Not worried since the sun was shining behind him, he continued walking. Just like his current situation, he slipped on a wet patch in the cave and went tumbling down.

It wasn't five minutes, ten minutes, thirty minutes, or fifty minutes later. No, it was nearly an hour after he found himself having slipped down into the cavern that his father's relieved face was ignited by a torch. Since then and before then truly, young Hiccup tended to avoid the darkness.

Footsteps echoed in the unknown cavern and darkness. Crackling resonated. Hiccup's body tensed and went rigid. His eyes squeezed shut, yet tears poured from them. Louder and louder the footsteps became and the crackling sounded close to him. He braced himself for the unknown by tucking his head into his shoulders and biting his lip.

And then, like slipping, it hit him what the sound was. Both sounds.

His eyes snapped open as he saw Toothless sitting beside an ignited fire pit. The Nigh Fury was sitting on his hind legs with his head tilted to the side looking at Hiccup curiously. Sensing something was deeply wrong with his human, he leaned his head forward causing a chain of his bones to move forward as well. He cautiously approached Hiccup. Giving comfort, he ruffled the teenager's hair with his nose and purred.

"Why did you bring me here?" wondered Hiccup through his frightened sobs. "I hate the dark and caves are the darkest place in the world."

The human nuzzled into the dragon's chest. He wept for several moments allowing all fright and sadness to escape him. Toothless took it all. He knew his human was going through a rough night between the nightmare and this unknown factor. There was a reason he brought him to the cave and it was time to show him.

Toothless gently nudged Hiccup's head several times.

"What?" wondered Hiccup.

The Night Fury's head motioned to the ignited fire pit. He trotted to the pit and then returned to Hiccup with an unlit torch in his hand.

"Toothless, I can't walk buddy and I want to get out of here," Hiccup told him.

Unsuccessful at his attempt to convey his message by means of his human, Toothless narrowed his eyes and grumbled. Never send a human to do a dragon's task. His flicking tail went beyond the light of the fire.

Hiccup's eyes did not leave the fire. The green orbs were fixed upon the light, watching the tribal, noble dance within the stone. Crackling wood and flame performed its own symphony from the stone water, burning through the dripping.

Surrounding him, small blue flashes of light brightened the cavern like the lightning outside and then fire grew from the small bursts of lightning. Toothless pranced around the room, lighting the darkness with his soul.

Seeing there was light again, Hiccup lifted his head from the flame. He inhaled such a great amount of air as his eyes and mouth widened. His fear and rigid, petrified body and soul suddenly became filled with wonder. He stood on his leg and raised his head around him.

The room was a large cavern as he suspected but he was not expecting the sheer size to be as massive. Toothless most likely could have flown about the room. He wasn't quite sure if he was exaggerating to himself or simply losing his head; he felt the cavern was as large as the one Green Death resided from the smoky cover to the ceiling above. Unlike the Nest on the volcano, beauty and awe emerge from the darkness. Huge columns of limestone curtained from the base of the cavern to the buttressed ceiling above. No rhyme or reason was taken into consideration when the creation of the cavern was constructed. The columns formed along the walls or in the middle of the room depending where they decided to form.

Stalagmites formed from the columns to hanging from the ceiling. They sprouted up all over the cavern, coating the walls. Their sizes lengthened from as small as Hiccup's hand to larger than Toothless from nose to tail tip. Varying sizes packed together with character to all clusters.

Gentle slopping circular mounds speckled the floor. Naturally, most of the floor was smooth. In part, the smoothness of the floor was done so by a stream flowing through from the sloop. Where Hiccup slid happened to be the side of the entrance to the cavern that was not with water. Water sloped down a crevasse and into a deep pool nearly dead center in the cavern then slid out at another dark entrance far from where Hiccup and Toothless stood. Hiccup heard the faint sound of a waterfall coming from the dark mouth, but dared not approached.

Someone had been there before him. Dozens of torches, compliments of Toothless, cast light into the center of the chamber from various places around. He felt humble by his find. Rich, earthen colors of browns, tans, yellows, and whites shined by the firelight. Turquoise waters waved across the pool.

Yet, all evidence of former discovery was hardly an impact on Hiccup until he heard claws racking on rock. He whipped around to holler at Toothless for piercing his ears, but, instead, his hand covered his mouth.

Toothless' front paws were on the wall of the cavern. This particular wall was flat, the only smooth surface of the circular room. Huge columns of curtained stalagmites framed the flat surface as well as the soda straw formations above. The Night Fury's paws pressed into an image depicted on the cavern.

Hardly believing it possible yet seeing with his own eyes, Hiccup trained his orbs from the living breathing Night Fury to the image of the dragon on the wall. The living Night Fury's tail was flicking back and forth while his front paws were on that of the drawing's paws. Whatever or whoever placed the image on the wall had plenty of time to study the mysterious dragon, for it was done with precise detailing.

Glancing around the room, Hiccup continued to notice small Night Fury images painted beautifully onto any smooth wall. His eyes turned back to the Fury.

"Toothless, is this your home?" he asked.

Toothless pushed his paws from the wall to settle beside the large fire pit. He breathed his hot breath and only his hot breath onto a massive cloth blanket. The blanket had seen better days since it was beginning to disintegrate, yet it couldn't have been too long ago.

"Oh my! What the?" Hiccup managed as he hopped off of the blanket. "Who was here? What was I not told about Night Furies that someone knew? Toothless, do you know who was here? Who made these drawings?"

Clever as he was and clearly having been in the cavern before, Toothless motioned to a chest, of all things, on a pile of sheepskin opposite the blanket. Recalling that his human was unable to walk and knowing the fault was his because he removed him from his home before he had his chance to bring along his own replacement, Toothless shuffled to his feet. His gummy jaw latched onto a corded handle. Tail swishing and legs moving backward, he dragged the chest across the floor until the wooden object was beside Hiccup.

"Thanks bud," whispered Hiccup.

Hiccup half fell half sat himself on the floor. How he thought ill of his prosthetic leg from day to day and now wished it was with him. Karma at its finest and he knew it was well deserved.

"Well we know the last person who was here was not long ago," noted Hiccup. His finger motioned to a bronze crest centered on the lid of the chest. "See this? This is my dad's Chieftain mark. When every heir becomes Chief, his first act must be to declare his symbol. I know mine already. Wait 'til everyone in our village runs around taking orders from a person wearing the symbol of a Night Fury."

Mentioning his kin of dragon, Toothless grinned.

Hiccup chuckled then tucked his head into his shoulders when he heard his laughter echoing about. And then it suddenly hit him. He hacked up a mouthful of spit and spat on the bronze symbol. Why was his father's symbol of Chieftain upon a chest with a room of drawn Night Furies? His father hated Night Furies and no one knew anything about them. The person who drew the dragon had to have known something about the dragon to secret.

He lifted the top of the chest open. Somehow, he was not surprised to find books inside. Papers were piled about. Drawing tools were wrapped in a leather bind. As he removed the books and papers, he reached the bottom of the chest. Tucked in the corner, he found a small leather pouch that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Rolled paper was attached to the binding keeping the contents inside.

Following a small fight with himself, he opened the pouch by means of his good hand and his teeth. Out fell a necklace consisting of a tooth and a scale around a black leather cord.

"Huh," he whispered to himself as he lifted the necklace into the air for a lighter look.

The Night Fury lifted his head with his nose perked. His face narrowed as his nose sniffed the object. His eyes shut and ears dropped suddenly like he was overcome by sadness.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. He recognized the scale as that what came from a Night Fury. Toothless was whining after making contact with the scale. Uh uh. Impossible.

For the hundredth time in those few minutes, Hiccup's mouth dropped. Night Fury drawings. Books and papers. Night Fury scale. Toothless resting on a blanket. Toothless knowing the cavern existed. Toothless knowing of the torches and fire. Toothless not knowing of the dragon scale.

"This belonged to one of your parents? Didn't it?" Hiccup whispered.

Toothless nuzzled the dragon scale with his nose. The green eyes were shut and painful, whining sounds came from him.

"It did. It has to have," noted Hiccup. "Here," he said as he latched the necklace around Toothless' right paw. "If this did somehow belong to your parents then you should have it. I'm getting my answers."

Immediately, Toothless slid his legs forward until his belly touched the ground. His right paw was curled by his nose.

Completely losing it in all regards, Hiccup flipped through the books. He soon discovered each book was a journal of some sort with dates. Anything with dates would have no sense unless they were in order and he did so; he ordered the journals from the furthest dated back to the least. With the intentions of trying to discover who was here last, he defied all book logic and skipped to the last entry in the latest journal.

"Góa. Fourth year in the reign of Stoick the Vast," he read aloud.

Grief and sadness came upon him quite suddenly too. His shoulders slumped and head lowered to his chest. Why did it have to be that day? Of all days in the world, that date had to remind him the day his mother was killed. She was killed in Góa in that particular year of his father's reign. Dragons killed her no doubt, and yet there he was, her son, sitting and grieving beside a Night Fury.

Sensing pain, Toothless lifted his tail. The long object was wrapped around the teenager's belly hinting at him to come closer.

Hiccup did lean into his dragon's belly, he and the journals. "All right, who are you?" he asked himself while opening the cover to journal entry number one.

_One simply cannot speak words aloud from the discovery I have found, especially being who I am. I barely find words to write what happened upon me in the woods today. Not only have I stumbled upon this canyon, but its residents as well. A Night Fury. A newly birthed Night Fury was frolicking about with his two siblings in the canyon. Being a Viking, the desire to kill was at its greatest, yet I found myself unable to harm three babes. Watching them play, they reminded me of my own son toddling about in our house. Perhaps the dragons were not newly birthed, but by no means were they of adulthood. They couldn't have been more than five years in age by their manner of play. _

_I found myself watching in the darkness, and just watching simply because no one has seen a Night Fury. The Gods must have plans for me because there were three babies right there and the parents soon returned with food for their babes. Oh how I wish to tell Stoick they are not born of lightning and death. Like all creatures, they were born from a loving mother. Observing them closer, I did lose my mind from the reality of watching two brothers wrestle. Instead of dragons, I saw my dear little Hiccup and nephew rolling over each other on the ground. And, as always, Snotlout took the victory physically, yet my three year old Hiccup does not play fairly seeing as he knocked his cousin on the head with a rock._

Hiccup laughed aloud. He nodded to himself. "Yeah, that sounds like something I would—WHAT? 'my dear little Hiccup'? 'my own son toddling in our house'. Oh no. No, no, no. This is not happening. Oh this is so messed up. This is impossible."

Desperate for answers of confirmation, Hiccup whipped out every book in front of him. It couldn't be. It was impossible. How could she have—? When did she—? How long did she—? Yet, the more he went flipping through the journals, the more confirmation he found.

Recalling the rolled piece of paper that was around the pouch holding the necklace, he bit down on the pouch, and pulled with his left hand.

_Hiccup, today you become Viking Chief. I long for the day I see my little son step up to the throne of our people. You remind me of a baby dragon I once had the honor of knowing. His first lost tooth, as well as a scale from his father, belongs to you. It is time I told you. I know you will want answers when you see this scale, and I am going to give them to you. It is time you meet my other son for all purposes and learn a truth I have learned of Night Furies. I do not know if all dragons behave as they, but there is more to a dragon than meets the eye or teeth as your father would say. As Chief, you are to command the people of our tribe. This discovery of mine will change our history as Vikings upon Berk. If you feel you are prepared to accept that truth, come to me with all haste. I'm sure you are overwhelmed right now. Your father was a mess when he became Chief. If you need time before I answer your question, all is forgiven. Oh Hiccup, despite your quirks and odd Viking behavior, I know you will become one of Berk's Vikings to have his name in the stars with your legacy. Until then, I keep this waiting. May Odin bless your reign. Much affection, your mother._

Hiccup found himself capable of only one movement; he turned his eyes to Toothless who grinned back at him with his gummy smile absolutely unaware his human's mother had her hand in raising him.

Searching for answers of the past he never knew, Hiccup was determined to devour every journal. The night cresting and morning approaching faster than it was fading, Hiccup's finally calmed mind settled his soul. His eyes glazed while searching the words for answers of his unknown past. He had a feeling he wouldn't remember anything he read that night, yet he had to continue.

His father told him his mother was attacked and killed by dragons. Since then, everyone told him his hate for the creatures grew tenfold. Why was his mother mingling with Night Furies?

When one was in a cave with dripping, rhythmic water that also flowed and fire crackling from all around and a warm dragon as a backrest, one tended to lean into that warm backrest. Hiccup slid his body further and further into Toothless. The sheepskin rugs surrounding his body were becoming more and more comfortable.

He knew his eyes drooping shut was not the sole cause from the darkness coming over the cavern. His backrest was prancing around the room extinguishing a few torches, yet leaving some lit with the knowledge that his human did not like the darkness. Hiccup opened his mouth and yawned long. Both lungs craved for the air to be released.

Toothless softly approached his human. A small puff of blue light from his mouth lit the fire in the stone pit once more. He sunk onto the rugs beside his human, front legs curling beneath his head. A small body tucked into him. He raised his head to observe his human and found his legs were curled on the blankets while his torso tucked onto his dragon's left shoulder.

Comforting him like he would his child, Toothless ruffled his hair with the tip of his nose. A wing was laid protectively across the boy for warmth and protection against his dreams. He heard his human breathing and felt his small back press into his shoulder.

"Hiccup! Son, are ye here? Cuppy!"

Soft, low growling purred from Toothless' lips. His body vibrated with his growl. Hearing Hiccup softly sigh, he turned his head hoping his human was asleep.

"Cuppy! Hiccup, Hiccup, please, where are ye Son! Please, Hiccup, say something! Toothless, Devil, if ye brought him here bring him home! He's going to die if ye have him out in this rain."

A satisfied smile concealed his amused laughter. He did not want to wake Hiccup, for he knew _his_ human would rush to his father. Hiccup was happily and contently sleeping on him as he should be out of the rain. No worries or concerns were sensed. He was finally secure and safe, unlike what he felt when he was around his blood father.

From that day forward, Toothless vowed to assist his human in his quest to become more Viking as he wanted. As long as he was allowed to tag along while his human hurt himself for unknown reasons, life was going to be well. Besides, he had to be there to watch over his human and heal his hurts. Hiccup was happiest when it was just the two of them. Abducting him to the cavern was a good idea on his part. It was time to hide his human away from the Viking world to the cavern where he hid most of his life. Hide from the enemy with the enemy. Toothless learned that years ago.

"HICCUP!"

Toothless moved his eyes to Hiccup as his ears drooped in concern. That Chief yelled much too loud for his own good. Yes, he sensed fear and anxiety in his voice, but if one didn't look beyond his eyes then one didn't know what there was in the world. Hiccup merely twitched and nuzzled his cheek into the warm body. His mind was sunk so very deeply into his world of peaceful slumber, unaware to the outside world.

With no care of the Viking Chief discovering them, the Night Fury laid his head on his front legs. One eye ensured there was plenty of light and warmth for his human. Satisfied, his sly, emerald eye shut. If that silly Viking wanted to discover his sleeping son in the cavern, he should think more like a dragon rather than a Viking. He knew Hiccup was going to want to go home and back to his father when he awoke, but for one night, Toothless rested comfortably. His human had no need to worry of any danger harming him, blood relation or not.

The Haddock child was hardly aware that his playful thought earlier was truly taken upon action. Toothless and Stoick were fighting over him. Were he awake to realize there was war between Night Fury and Viking, he would indeed see his world was natural and as it should with Toothless the victor this time around.

* * *

**A note from TurtleHeart:**

**yep, for those of you wondering, i am continuing this story as you can see. i had a minor case of writer's block and a more than usual outburst of Pirates of the Caribbean madness. i happened to watch the movie again and inspiration suddenly struck. if you're keeping a record, this is the only new content added. i shorted two chapters for more reader friendly eyes.**

**the rushed feel to this addition is expected. event after event is happening upon Hiccup too quickly for him to understand and comprehend. also, it is the middle of the night so his mind is out of place being awake. as for his mother and her friendly relation and secrets to dragons, well, it's an idea i had. Hiccup had to have some sort of influence his blood as to why he couldn't kill a dragon. all this will be slowed and explained within the new additions, primarily the next.**

**Góa is pronounced GO-a with the 'a' sound like in 'pat'. it is the Icelandic name for the month of March.**

**so, questions? comments? concerns? likes? dislikes? how about that Night Fury and his possessiveness? what about Hiccup's overwhelming discovery? anything at all? let me know!**

**Happy Readings!**


	9. Rule Breaking

**Rule Breaking**

Holding onto Toothless, Hiccup hopped forward. He noticed the dragon's concerned eyes not leaving him.

"Well this is all your fault. You kidnapped me," he reminded again.

Admitting his terrible truth, Toothless lowered his head. His ears drooped and he began whining miserably.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. His fingernails gently scratched behind his dragon's ear while he continued to hop forward. Since they were on flat ground, he turned his head to eye the chest strapped to his dragon's back. "Although, if you hadn't kidnapped me I never would have found that. You did well last night Toothless. I owe you a bit of crab." Before Toothless got any ideas about crab, he quickly added, "but not right now. Later."

A pink tongue licked excited lips. Toothless seemed to forget all his troubles of his human's current unable to walk situation. Crab sounded wonderful to him at the moment. Any food digesting in his stomach sounded pleasurable to his mind.

Young Hiccup was also thinking food sounded good. His own stomach was rumbling and announcing it was time to eat. Food was less important to his mind at the moment. He had more concerns occupying his mind.

No light was on the horizon just yet, which meant no one was awake just yet unless he or she had been on watch. The two avoided the watch towers anyway. There was something more important Hiccup had to accomplish before telling his father he was alive. Only one person he could think of would tell him about his mother's past and he had to seek her out.

While walking in the darkness, thankfully with no moon since the storm clouds continued cloaking the light of the night, Toothless and Hiccup headed for the house of the Elder. She knew something he did not know. Seeking the truth from his father, he knew, was going to lead to another argument about Toothless and dragons in general. His father told him his mother was killed by dragons so why would he know she befriended Toothless' father and helped raised the little dragon?

Toothless nudged Hiccup's arm with his nose. He motioned to his left at something.

Hiccup first saw the expression of guilt and wonder in the emerald eyes and then he turned to where Toothless was motioning. His foot stopped hopping forward and he stood in the darkness silently observing with his dragon.

A bright fire burned in the Haddock household. All windows were thrown open and the door was opened as well. Sitting right there on the footstep of the open doorway was Stoick the Vast. His forearms were folded across his knees, the right over the left. For a man who had most likely been up all night searching for him, Hiccup saw his father's worn, exhausted face yet the expression in his eyes was wide awake. Every crack of a branch and dragon flying overhead caused his own head to shift and move. The cause of sound not being from his son gave him more despair and grief.

A soft purr vibrated onto Hiccup's hand. Toothless once again motioned to the Chief. He knew it was the wise thing to at least tell his father he was alive. The Night Fury admitted hiding him away from his father was the right thing to do at the time, but he hardly slept that night because he worried the Chief was going to find them and do something terrible to Hiccup believing his own son to hide from him.

"Not this time Toothless. I need an answer," said Hiccup. He hopped forward. "Well, come on."

Righting his wrongdoings, Toothless did not move. He once again motioned to the Chief and purred.

"If I go before him, he'll never let me out of his sight again," Hiccup snapped softly. "I need an answer."

The Night Fury's eyes narrowed slyly. He lowered his torso to the ground and his nose specifically moved dead-on to Hiccup's left leg. He looked from Hiccup's leg to the Haddock house.

"You're probably right about that," admitted Hiccup softly and frightfully. "He's not going to be happy with you. You did kidnap me. Well, I guess I have a question for him too anyway. Let's get this over with."

The small Viking-dragon hopped forward with his left hand on Toothless' neck. They were but dark shadows against the dark night's cloak. Sounds of other dragons blended with them. Two Terrors came running over to them and ran around Toothless' legs like the always did.

Not taking into consideration his human's father was a few paces away and he was the only dragon who blew balls of lightning, Toothless frightened the two annoying Terrors away with one of those small balls of lightning.

A soft groan came out of Hiccup's mouth when he saw blue lightning from behind him. He shut one eye and turned the other open eye to his father. Stoick did not realize the lightning came from Toothless. Instead, his head turned to the sky momentarily.

"You are so lucky he didn't see it was you," noted Hiccup.

Toothless swallowed and lowered his head. He realized his mistake and good fortune. His only wish was those pesky Terrors to leave him and his human alone. They were the most liked dragon and rider by all Terrors, yet he didn't know why.

Slowly, Hiccup hopped forward until he was at the base of the hill leading to his house. His eyes turned upward. He pondered just what plagued his father's mind since Stoick had yet to notice them and his father's eyes were turned to the horizon. Glistening caused his father's eyes to have the appearance of glass. Hiccup didn't realize how one night of being kidnapped by his dragon could cause his father much worry and despair. All those years of his father not caring where he was or when he returned home changed from night to day.

Sighing heavily, Hiccup took a glance at Toothless who was quite low to the ground and eyes never leaving the Chief before hopping into the small amount of beaconing light burning from within the house. Within a few hops further into the light, Hiccup saw his father's head snap downward. The eyes on the Chief widened nearly out of his thick skull as he scrambled to his feet.

Stoick must have once been light on his feet, for he did not tumble down the hill while he galloped to his son. "HICCUP!" he cried relieved and joyously.

Having a feeling half the village was now awake and would soon be upon them, Hiccup slumped. His moment of shame was literally pulled out of him. Two huge arms cocooned around his small body, painfully squeezing him. Although he couldn't breathe very well, Hiccup did not want to tell his father he was squishing him. Being held in a death grip felt oddly warming and welcoming. His father had yet to hold him with such desperation since the Green Death incident.

Embracing his father's squishing arms, his own small arm pulled out of the grasp to secure around his father's neck. No words were spoken to him yet. His father had the first move.

Not Stoick found words coming to him. He was content kneeling on the path holding his child in his arms. To feel his son's heart beating and the warmth his small body provided was a greater comfort than listening to his voice imagine an excuse to save his dragon's rump. He searched nearly all the island of Berk for him. Every house, Viking and dragon, was peered into. All the teens were enlisted in his assistance. Gobber and Spitelout joined the search as well. Long after they declared the weather highly inappropriate to search, Stoick continued searching. Unknown to Hiccup, he sat on the doorstep for less than half an hour.

"Um, I can't breathe, Dad," Hiccup finally called out through his lack of air.

Instead of releasing him from his arms wholly, Stoick tucked his left arm under his son's knees while leaving the right wrapped around his back. He stood on both two feet and climbed the hill.

Toothless cautiously followed, yet when the door was slammed on his nose before he entered he understood well he deserved punishment. For the first time since he was introduced to the Chief, he warmed the grass near the entrance of the Haddock house before curling in the warmth. Stoick won that round and he found he could get some rest. Rest was not the same as sleep and so he kept a sharp ear for an argument.

The child was carried to his bedroom where he was gently placed upon his bed. A palm pressed against his forehead and then his sleeve was moved to his right shoulder. No fever. No blood.

Drawing a breath of absolute relief, Stoick collapsed as he sat beside his son. He ruffled the reddish brown hair. Words were forming in his mouth and on his lips. Words, but no sounds just yet.

Uncomfortably, Hiccup scoot himself against the wall where he leaned his back against the wood. He bent his right knee in front of him. Hands in his lap kept himself busy and gave his eyes an excuse to not have to look at his father as he watched anger and wonder and disappointment grow. He knew his father's eyes had not left him and he felt the uncomfortable feeling of each other's presence, a feeling the two of them should have been used to.

He moved his eyes upward to the very top of his eyelids then raised his head. His own mouth spoke to speak, yet nothing escaped but air. He tried again.

Stoick bit his lip and turned away before speaking to his son.

Their words were spoken simultaneously. "Yer arm any better?" "I can feel my arm." "What?"

"You go first this time," Stoick immediately said as he waved his hand at his son.

"I can feel my arm," repeated Hiccup awkwardly.

"Oh," noted Stoick. He leaned forward and began poking and squeezing the young man's arm. "Do ye feel all this?"

"Not around the bite," admitted Hiccup.

"Expected," nodded Stoick. He sat back and nodded his head further. "I give it until tonight before yer arm is back to normal."

"Good, because I have Training tomorrow," said Hiccup. "Dragons 101."

"Has It been around children?" wondered Stoick cautiously.

"Don't start calling him 'It'," pleaded Hiccup.

"He took ye last night Hiccup. Ye are lucky I don't go out there right now and chop his head off and mount it in front of our house," Stoick told him, struggling to keep his anger concealed.

"If it makes you forgive him, I wasn't going to come here right away. I need to talk to the Elder and I was going to talk to her before coming to you. Toothless thought it best for me to come here to prove to you I'm alive and so I can walk again," explained Hiccup softly.

"And why did ye not want to tell me yer alive?" wondered Stoick.

"Because I know you're not going to let me from your sight. I have to speak to the Elder and I know you won't let me speak with her alone because you're going to follow me wherever I go today," replied Hiccup.

"Is the dragon coming?" wondered Stoick with an arched eyebrow.

"It pertains to him too," said Hiccup.

"If he goes then I go," declared Stoick. "Nope, don't say anything to being protest!" He noticed his son's mouth opening to speak. "I am yer father Hiccup and I should know these things. Why do ye need to talk to her without my knowing? Hm?"

"It's just something about dragons and why she chose me," said Hiccup.

"I agree. I too want to know why she chose ye," noted Stoick. "We'll go together after breakfast."

"No, Dad, it's nothing against you, I promise. You probably already know these answers. I just want to talk to her about dragons and if she too wants one and what I'm supposed to do now that I'm on the council and things in general," said Hiccup.

"Not buying it Cuppy. Yer keeping secrets again. What are they? Tell me now," demanded Stoick, scooting closer.

Hiccup hugged his knee against his chest and rested his jaw on his knee. He did know one question his father would accept without telling him his honest reasoning. There was a question on his mind for his father anyway. He turned his eyes to his father's. "I wasn't out for two straight weeks was I?"

The reaction his father gave him was expected perfectly. Anger and authoritative rights conformed into a relaxed, grieving body. His face softened and eyes shut while shoulders slumped and torso moved backward. A heavy sigh escaped his nostrils. "No."

"Were you going to tell me?" wondered Hiccup curiously.

"Ye didn't bring it up so I wasn't going to," replied Stoick.

"I dreamed it," whispered Hiccup with eyes not willing to note his father's expression. "And it felt real."

Stoick sighed as he rubbed his palm against his forehead. "I feared this. I knew ye would have nightmares. I was wondering when they would set in yer head. I didn't know what they would be, but I feared them to be memories of what ye could not recall in the day mind."

"It was those two weeks. How close was I to dying?" asked Hiccup.

Painful memories crinkled Stoick's forehead and his eyebrows pushed the skin into further waves of agonizingly long hours of time. His lips set tight and eyes squeezed shut in the attempt to purge his own memories of sitting beside his son.

Hiccup leaned forward. He placed his hand on his father's. Immediately, the larger hand slipped out from beneath the tiny hand to hold in his own. He managed a small comforting smile to his father that became a small smirk.

Stoick's finger reached forward to touch the corner of Hiccup's smile. His finger moved upward on his son's cheek as the smile grew. "I would have given anything to see this."

"But you are right now because I'm awake and alive and the craziest Viking Berk will ever know," said Hiccup with a laugh.

Chuckling, the father scoot closer to his son. He cupped the back of his son's head to pull against his chest. "Oh, Cuppy. To answer yer little question, ye nearly died every day."

"I believe that," admitted Hiccup. "But, I mean, I must have started getting better before I woke, right?"

"No, ye slipped into a deep sleep a few days before ye woke. I didn't think ye were breathing a few times there. I couldn't sleep in my own room. I would lie down to sleep then wake up an hour later fearing ye had died down there," said Stoick. "But ye were getting better. We had all the problems fixed that we could fix. It was up to ye when ye woke and I hated that most."

"But I did wake up and I thought I was dead," reminded Hiccup. "Since we're thinking about that," he began as he pushed from his father. "I can't help but remember Spitelout with a Terror on his shoulder."

"Oh, Odin," muttered Stoick. He groaned as his palm smacked against his forehead.

"Am I to assume that he's claimed by a Terrible Terror?" asked Hiccup, almost believing it to be too good for truth.

"Ody is his name," replied Stoick.

"O-Ody?" wondered Hiccup.

"He wanted to give him a godly name," added Stoick, dramatically emphasizing "godly".

"So he gave him a name resembling Odin?" laughed Hiccup.

Stoick rolled his eyes and waved his hands in front of him. "I don't know what possessed him to name his dragon Ody, not a Godly name at all in my opinion. I will give my dragon a proper, respectable name for whichever breed it is."

"What did you just say?" wondered Hiccup quickly.

"I'll give my dragon a proper name worthy of a dragon," repeated Stoick.

"Did you just say 'my dragon' or am I imagining things?" asked Hiccup.

"Uh," was all that came from Stoick's mouth as his cheeks flushed red.

Hiccup laughed aloud in joy. "You want a dragon! I can't believe it. After all these years of killing them you want one? You actually want a dragon!"

"Wouldn't be so bad," admitted Stoick. His eyes turned to the window. "As long as it's not a Night Fury."

Toothless grinned at him.

"Don't think you're just going to get a dragon," Hiccup said while his laughter turned to a serious tone of voice.

"Wanting one and having one and being able to have one are three different things Hiccup," clarified Stoick.

"Who cares!" cried Hiccup. "You actually said you want a dragon. I can't believe it."

"If I say ye can go talk to the Elder with Toothless will ye get out of here and stop reminding me?" asked Stoick.

"Until I come back," said Hiccup.

Stoick grumbled. "Go on. Get out."

"Thanks my-father-who-wants-a-dragon!" said Hiccup.

Quicker than what should have been humanly possible for his condition, Hiccup jumped around his room in search of his clothes. Over excited and not quite thinking, he flipped his sleep tunic from his body.

Shaking his head, Stoick stood and turned his back to his son's bare body. Changing his unconscious son's clothes was one thing, but seeing his son completely strip down to nothing in front of him was another and simply not right.

Hiccup pulled his prosthetic onto his leg with a smile at knowing he could walk again. He grabbed Toothless' harness and fin just in case. Thinking logically, he threw them out his bedroom window. He heard happy feet rush around the house and then a door burst open.

"Hiccup!" his father's angered voice called.

"Yes?" wondered Hiccup as he appeared in the main room.

Toothless stood beyond the doorway in the house with his harness and fin in mouth. His tail was swishing back and forth, knocking a few shelves and chairs across the room.

"No flying," Stoick told him.

"I'm not flying anywhere," said Hiccup innocently and cursing Toothless with a narrow glare.

Gesturing his question, Stoick pointed a finger at the happy dragon and raised an eyebrow for further emphasis.

Hiccup shrugged. "It's easier to ride him when I have something to hold on to."

"No. Flying," Stoick said loudly.

"I know dad," Hiccup called, as he was already halfway out of the room.

Stoick placed his hands firmly on his hips. He lowered his head as it shook back and forth in disgust. Thoughts of amusement triggered his chuckling. He had one spirited son, and it was his spirit that often kept him alive after getting him into trouble.

Walking again and happily at that, Hiccup with his dragon prancing beside him, headed out for the northern hill of the village. While he should have been attending to his chores he was neglecting while the rest of the children attended to their own, he set out with a different intention. The usual Viking greetings welcomed him to the new day and a small attack by a few Terrors reminded him why he and Toothless often regretted liking them so very much.

Dragon and Viking approached the house of the Elder just over a hill outside of the village. Quieter from the heart of the village where the Chief resided over his people, she possessed the natural land to aid her in her decisions. Alone, her home was quite small and quaint. Nothing was spectacularly awesome, save for it may have been the only home on Berk that was at least half a century old.

Hiccup walked up to the door and, with a polite, firm rapping of his knuckles on the wood, announced his arrival. Patiently waiting, he quickly scanned the nearby Dragon Houses. A sigh released from inside his lungs as he spotted a hole in the thatched roof. Again, Scauldrons and Changewings burned a hole through their roof and two Scauldrons were currently flying into it.

Apparently bored, Toothless glanced to his human and then marched forward. His happy feet swished his tail back and forth until he broke out into a full run after adolescent Changewings who seemingly desired to play with him as well.

"Huh, you really aren't that old are you?" Hiccup muttered to himself after he turned his head hearing a commotion.

"He is but a child to the age of dragon."

Startled, Hiccup whipped his head around face to face with the mysteriously grinning Elder. She leaned on her staff with her frail hands and turned her eyes to the teenage Heir. "Hiccup," she addressed.

"I want to talk to you," said Hiccup.

"Clearly, as you are standing here," noted Elder. "What of?"

"My mother," replied Hiccup softly. "I need to speak privately to you where no Viking ears may hear."

"What is that which is deadly to human ears?" inquired Elder.

Exemplifying instead of speaking, Hiccup called for Toothless. His Night Fury approached and lowered his front legs to the ground. Hiccup removed the chest from his back and the Night Fury immediately bounded off again, happy to be free of the bulky weight.

The teenager stood straight again with bound pages of a book in his left grasp. "I found this in a cave beyond the waterfall in Fury Canyon. This cave had torches, fires, and paintings of Night Furies. Someone was there before. The owner of this journal was there before."

Elder's grin widened upon her frail cheeks until what was left of her crooked teeth emerged into the sunlight. Her cheek leaned against the staff. "I wondered when it would be you discovered the Cave."

"You knew!" Hiccup cried half astonished, half angered.

"Your mother spoke to me of the writings in these books," replied Elder. "I suggest we retreat up the mountain where the Timberjacks reside among the clouds."

"Um, Dad won't like that. I'm not supposed to fly yet," said Hiccup with a weary voice. He motioned to his slung up right arm with the book. "Dragon bite. Dad panicked and poisoned me with the antidote. Night Furies aren't poisonous."

"And yet you bring what is required for him to fly," noted Elder, her eyes gazing downward at the heap upon Hiccup's feet.

Groaning a sigh of defeat, Hiccup slumped. "Toothless, we're going to Timberjack Peak!"

A black head popped over the heads of the Changewings. Both ears were perked and his wide eyes fixed upon the teenager. He hopped over the Changewings with one bound and a flap of the wing. Recalling Stoick's words of "no flying", he approached cautiously. All doubt was thrown out as Hiccup began untangling the various loops and straps. Giddy as ever, he flopped onto his front paws and purred like a little cat.

Elder chuckled at his playful nature. She watched the small Viking prepare Toothless for what he loved most in all the world. The emerald green eyes followed his human and the small grin on the human became laughter when Toothless shook himself into the harness. There was something so very special about that boy. He was of his mother's blood more so than his father. So little he knew of the woman he once called "mother". So little any knew of the woman called "Valhallarama". She was the fiercest female Viking to have lived in Berk's three hundred years for near the similar reason young Hiccup became who he was.

"Well, do you think you can carry us both up the Mountain?" wondered Hiccup as he rubbed the Night Fury's nose.

Wondrous, Toothless shut his lips and tilted his head to the side. His eyes moved to Elder standing before him then back to Hiccup in wonder.

"Yes. Us. She and I. I want to talk to her alone," reminded Hiccup.

Toothless' eyes narrowed, as he was not familiar with the Elder, nor previously met her. Those narrow eyes searched her person like a vulture circling his prey. He sensed no fear or hatred toward him. His nose inhaled in her hair to discover no dragon blood on her person. Her aura was calm and peaceful with the earth and the wisdom of many years. No threat to him, he sat in front of her and lowered his head.

Honoring his respect, Elder also bowed her head with a gentle smile of gratitude. Her palm extended towards the Night Fury, but did not touch. The Night Fury himself connected the touch.

"This isn't the first time you've come across a dragon is it?" assumed Hiccup, less than amused knowing secrets of his mother's past were beyond his reckoning.

"Only a Night Fury," said Elder.

"Have you ridden a dragon?" wondered Hiccup.

"No," replied Elder.

"Okay, well, um, just don't let go of me. I don't know what'll happen if I tell my father I went flying and you happened to fly off," Hiccup said with concern and regret in his voice.

Uneasily, he hopped onto Toothless. The thought of having one arm to hang on himself and the Elder was not that of comfort. If his father discovered he flew himself and the Elder with one arm and against his wish he knew it would either end in himself chained to his father or Toothless' head displayed in their front yard.

A hand grasping his shoulder once again startled him and nearly caused him to fall from Toothless.

"Frightful aren't we?" chuckled Elder.

"You have no idea," said Hiccup. He patted Toothless on the side of his face. "Gently, Toothless. I'm doing this with one arm and have our village's Elder riding on my back. Oh, hey, what did you do with the chest? I don't want anyone finding that."

"I reclaimed all needed to explain your questions," replied Elder patting a knapsack strapped to Toothless' harness.

"All right Toothless, let's go," whined Hiccup, holding on for dear life already.

Toothless spread his wings apart then sprung from the ground in one great leap.

"This isn't gentle!" Hiccup cried.

"Calm Hiccup," said Elder, patting his shoulder with her right hand.

"Don't let go of me!" cried Hiccup.

"Calm," she replied.

Gentle, Toothless soared through the air. Instead of riding to Timberjack Peak, he turned to the right and flew out over Berk.

"All right, I guess we can go for a ride," admitted Hiccup.

A toothless grin widened across the Night Fury's face. His eyes brightened as they turned to peek at his human who was also smiling with joy. He knew nothing caused greater happiness to his human than riding freely in the air. No acrobatic skills this time around. He simply flew straight and around the island.

The Elder shut her eyes with a heavy sigh. Contently, her grasp loosened from the teenager from the death grip of the initial takeoff to the gentle gliding. How a small human harnessed such a magnificent creature was not impossible to her eyes. It was how a human was blessed by the Gods to experience that which they saw became impossible. Human was not meant to fly among the great, noble creatures of the world as dragons were. Harnessing such an awesome power was a feat unknown.

When she first saw Hiccup as a scrawny child trailing behind his mother and father, she knew immediately in her bones he was his mother. She watched Hiccup grow with a close eye and his contact towards dragons and his father's close eye upon him. All was for good reason that not even the great Stoick the Vast's knowledge possessed.

Years reversed before her as she flew freely on the back of the Night Fury. In the air among the clouds, the elder, wise heart became childhood fantasy. Freedom in the air lightened her of heavy burdens. Soaring above the land blessed her from the gods. Hiccup was a remarkable child indeed. He was not a Viking of Berk; he was a Dragon of Berk. Yet, she knew his struggle between choosing which side his loyalties attend and she too worried for his choice. Perhaps, one day, it wouldn't matter which side he chose.

Young Hiccup Haddock was a child of pure heart. Her only regret was that of death's untimely hand, as she would not see his reign as Chief of the village. He would rule well among the greatest of Chiefs. Already, he led well and knew to follow the Earth rather than the tradition. Now and then tradition was meant to be broken.

She found with her nearly toothless grin that the tradition of humans settling onto ground and sea of the Earth was one tradition she regrettably desired to have broken sooner. A childish laughter erupted from her lips as Toothless turned sharply in the clouds and downward towards the sea. The wind breathing life through her white hair rejoiced a simple, childish thought in her heart: better to have broken tradition in her old age than not at all!

* * *

**A Note from TurtleHeart:**

**reviews loved as always! many thanks!**

**well, not much to say this time around. quite a short chapter in my opinion, yet the next one or two are most likely lengthy as Hiccup's relationship to dragons has an answer written by the blood of his mother.**

**though, i did purchase the How to Train Your Dragon Series and read the first four in one sunny day in the hammock and absolutely adore them! who knew Toothless was such a headstrong little thing?**

**anyways, i'll let you do the noting this time around. comments? questions? concerns? likes? dislikes? how about the Elder having fun riding a dragon? what do you think Stoick will say about that when he finds out? anything at all, let me know!**

**Happy Readings! **


End file.
